It Takes Two to Tango
by Salami Queen
Summary: AU: Kagome and Inuyasha go to the same school, but one day Inu does something to piss Kag off and a prank-war breaks out. Oh the turmoils of teen life.[Complete]
1. We're Enemies Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine, notminenotminenotminenotminenotmine....oh they're not mine. (like you're even reading it)  
  
Inuyasha: I'm out of here!  
  
Salami: Inuyasha! *runs after him*I just wanna put you in my story! It's just a cathader! Why you running?  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
by Salami Maker  
  
Chapter 1: We're Enemies Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha sat in-class, once again bored out of his mind. His friends were having a low conversation since they sat in the back row and he was drawing pictures. Mr. Fenway was pretty easygoing and didn't care what you did as long as you didn't disturb the rest of the class. If you sat in the back you could probably get away with murder. Inuyasha didn't particularly care where he sat, as long as he was left alone, but most people took the seats closer to the front so the back was piled in with empty seats. He scratched his head as he looked down at the picture he had been creating throughout the whole class. Everyone said he was an amazing artist, but he just didn't know. It was suppose to be of a dream he had had last night.   
  
There had been a beautiful girl sitting by a lake and calling him to her but now it seemed fuzzy and he couldn't even recall what she had looked like. He decided to let it go for now and join the conversation with his friends. And of course, they were talking about, what else, girls. Duo said, "I think Suyi is fine,"  
  
"Yeah," said Raye, "But Lara has those huge tits,"  
  
"I don't know, Suyi's boobs are pretty big,"  
  
"But not as big as Lara's,"  
  
"I think you're both wrong," said Miroku, "The hottest girl in school is Sango,"  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, she's beautiful, graceul, plus she has a tight ass,"  
  
"Too violent for me," said Duo, "What do you think Inu?"  
  
"I think that the finest girl in school is..." but they never did get to hear Inyasha's thoughts on the matter, since there was a knock at the door. Mr. Fenway jumped to get it and...someone walked in. They couldn't even tell if it was a boy or girl. Whoever they were, they were wearing a black and white baseball hat with the brim covering their eyes and almost half their face with a black bandana underneath it to cover the colour of their hair, a baggy white hooded sweater with the hood pulled up, black jeans and black on white lowtowns.   
  
"Late again, Mrs. Higurashi," he said as the student handed him a late slip. He frowned at the hat and said, "You know the rules. Just because it's Casual Day doesn't mean you can bend them. I do not allow hats in my class. Come here," the student turned to him, their back to the class, and brought down their hood. The class watched as Mr. Fenway pulled off the baseball cap and the bandana in one clean motion and long raven black hair fell across their shoulders. It was healthy and silky looking though it was a bit messy from the hat, as the young girl turned to face her class mates, they were able to appreciate how incredibly gorgeous this girl truly was. Her creamy skin seemed smooth to the touch and her lips were the perfect healthy shade of pink, while still looking soft and oh so kissable. "You'll get these back at the end of the day."  
  
"Whatever," she said as she took her seat, giving props to a few people as she passed. She sat down beside a girl, with long wavy black hair brought up on the sides with pins, and smiled before she said, "What I miss?"  
  
The girl laughed gently and said, "More than half the period,"  
  
"What can I say, Arimi? I got held up,"  
  
"Oh, was Hojo hitting on you again?"  
  
"Shut up," she said as she grabbed the hem of her sweater and started to pull it off, every boy in the class watching as she revealed the tight white tank top she had on under and the fact that her jeans showed off all her curves.   
  
"I think I'm in love," said Miroku, staring at Kagome.  
  
"Get over yourself," said Inuyasha, looking back up at the teacher.  
  
"Please, you know she's hot," said Duo.  
  
"No I don't,"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, you have Kikyou to keep you company," he said, obviously mocking the boy.  
  
"Shut up! I don't like Kikyou. Besides, Kagome is just so...stupid,"  
  
"How can she be stupid if she gets one of the highest marks in class?" asked Raye  
  
"She just is," said Inuyasha, going back to his drawing  
  
^_^   
  
Kagome, Yuka and Sango sat by a tree under it's shade during lunch. Kagome was munching on chips with her sweater folded up in her lap, Sango was drinking from a bottle of Coke and Yuka was nibbling on a cookie as they talked about the latest buzz. "Come on, Yuka," said Kagome, "You know that boy is totally into you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Hell, yeah," said Sango, "Shinji wants to ask you out. He's just..."  
  
"Shy. Semi-formal is coming up, maybe you can ask him," said Kagome.  
  
Yuka looked down at her hands and decided to change the subject, "So, your a thuggette today?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "You know I don't have a definite style,"  
  
"Yeah," said Sango, "She's a floater. Everyone knows it,"  
  
"At least I'm not a dumb jock," she said, pointing to Inuyasha and Miroku who were coming toward them.  
  
"You think Miroku and Inuyasha are dumb jocks?"  
  
"No, i think Inuyasha is a dumb jock. I think Miroku is a perverted jock,"  
  
All three girls laughed as Inuyasha and Miroku stepped up to them, Inuyasha holding a bottle of Sprite in his hand. "Hello ladies," said Miroku.  
  
"Hi Miroku," said Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I must ask, are you coming to tonight's game?"  
  
"I have to come, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that,"  
  
"Why do you have to go?" asked Sango  
  
"I have to take pictures for the paper, Mrs. Taoshi asked me to,"  
  
"Be sure to get a few pictures of me," said Miroku  
  
"I'll be sure to make a note of that,"   
  
"So, how can we help you boys?" asked Yuka, flipping her hair, though the effect was lost with her ultra-short hair.  
  
"Miroku just wanted to find out which of you would be coming to the game," said Inuyasha  
  
Suddenly, Miroku kneeled down infront of Sango, took her hand and said, "I hope you'll be coming to the game to watch me,"  
  
"I'll be at the game, but not to watch you,"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked as his hand slipped to her leg and moved in between her thighs. She let out a frustrated cry before she slapped him across the face, hard. He toppled backwards into Inuyasha's legs and Inuyasha doubled over, spilling half his bottle of Sprite on Kagome's white tank top.  
  
Kagome jumped up as the Sprite leaked through her shirt, "You jerk!"  
  
"It was an accident," he said, as if he didn't care either way. Miroku stood up and looked at Kagome. More specifically, he looked at Kagome's chest. The Sprite had turned her shirt almost see through and they could see her white bra underneath it.  
  
She screamed, pushing Miroku back to the ground before snatching up her sweater and holding it to her chest. "Jackass!"  
  
"Whatever," said Inuyasha before he turned and walked away.  
  
"Goodbye ladies," said Miroku before he followed Inuyasha. Kagome slipped on her sweater and sat back down.  
  
"I swear, that Inuyasha gets on my last, damn, nerve,"  
  
^_^  
  
Sango and Inuyasha sat at the back of their drama class, far away from Kagome, who was sitting with Miroku. Sango had told him to stay out of her way for the rest of the day and he had nonchalantly agreed. Now as they waited for the teacher to hand out the assignment, Sango said, "So, it's true. You really are dating her." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I'm not dating Kikyou,"  
  
"Yeah, right,"  
  
"I don't even like her, she's so annoying,"  
  
"Once again, yeah, right,"  
  
"Honestly, we went out on a few dates, but now she's gotten all clingy,"  
  
"Yeah, like Kiri, right?" she said, sarcasm etched into her voice.  
  
"You gonna throw that in my face again?"  
  
"That's what friends do. Make fun of each other,"   
  
Inuyasha gave her a small smile and said, "Kiri was...different,"  
  
"You mean she didn't interest you so you told her you just wanted to be friends,"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Let me ask, when was the last time you talked to Kiri?"  
  
"Um...so, you know Miroku is into you,"  
  
"Miroku is into everyone,"  
  
"Sad thing. That's actually true,"  
  
"So, who's the game tonight against?"  
  
"Oh we're playing-,"   
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, is my class boring you?"   
  
He looked up into the wise old, incredibly wrinkled face of the teacher, "No, Ms. Taoshi. We were just discussing-,"  
  
"Insuquential nonsense," she said, "Now pay attention,"  
  
As the teacher walked back to the front of the class, she passed Kagome's desk, who was looking at Inuyasha and giggling. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome kneeled at the edge of the soccer field, snapping pictures as the soccer players ran up and down the field. She was now wearing a dark grey pleated skirt with a black, intricate belt, a printed red and white Fubu shirt, black knee highs with red and white brim and black sneakers. The camera hanging around her neck was a Nikon 4004 and her absolute favourite. Her dad had given it to her and she had had it forever, since before she could remember. Sure, she had plenty more at home, but if she had the choice, she always brought her Nikon. Besides, the 35mm camera with telephoto lens always seemed to do the job.  
  
Photography was Kagome's passion. The only other things she did to pass the time was go to dance practice and hang out with her best friends. But she could spend hours upon hours, taking pictures around her neighbour hood of absolutely anything. Kids playing tag, dogs, hot guys. Then she'd develop them in the dark room her mom had set up for her in her room. It use to be a large walk in closet, but now it was where she spent alot of her free time. Her mom hadn't minded, there was a smaller closet in her room, but now she seemed to be running out of places to put her clothes. Even with the dressers in her room.  
  
She heard her name being called and she turned to find Sango and Arimi behind her. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Our team's points," said Arimi  
  
"Yeah, we are doing prety well,"  
  
"Mostly due to Inuyasha,"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So," said Sango, "You're looking good. Trying to impress somebody?"  
  
"Please Sango, I always look good,"  
  
"Too bad you can't show off your clothes everyday. One casual day a month, man that sucks," said Arimi  
  
"Yeah, Monday it's back to the green skirt and red scarf," said Kagome, obvious disgut on her face.  
  
"So, how are the pictures going?" asked Sango  
  
"They aren't giving me much to work with."  
  
"You'll make it look awesome, you always do,"  
  
"It's almost half time, how about we go get something to eat?" They headed to the snack bar and stood in line. Sango got a hotdog, a bag of chips and a soda, Arimi got some fries and a soda and Kagome got a bag of popcorn, a chocolate bar and a cherry slushie before going back and sitting on the front bleachers. Kagome snapped a few more pictures as she ate the chocolate before the half time bell sounded. She let her camera hang around her neck and handed her popcorn over to her friends. "So, Miroku ask you out yet?"  
  
"No," said Sango, "Even if he did I'd say no,"  
  
"Yeah right," said Arimi, "You know your into him,"  
  
"No I'm not. Why do we always have to have this conversation?"  
  
"Because it's true," said Kagome, taking an innocent sip from her slushie.   
  
As she put down her drink, she heard from up in the bleachers, "Kagome! Heads up!" before she saw the white and black soccer ball flying towards her. It pounded right into her chest a nano-second later, cracking the camera and ripping the strap that held it to her neck. She watched helplessly at it split against the hard ground, breaking into small peices. It seemed to happen in slow motion and when it was over, she felt like she was going to cry. 'This can't be happening' she thought.  
  
As she looked up to see who had kicked the ball, the whole field seemed strangely still. Probably because practically everyone in the bleachers were holding their breath in anticipation of what had just happen. They all knew who had kicked the ball. She saw Inuyasha laughing and pointing at her before he high-fived one of the other players on the team, who returned the gesture a bit reluctantly.   
  
She was only half aware as she stood up, her hands clenched in tight fists and her friends worried about what she might do next. Only half aware as the tears began to fall from her eyes and only half aware as her feet began to run across the field of their own accord. A second later she had run up to Inuyasha and pushed him hard. She took a swing at him and her fist landed squarely on his jaw before she felt two hands on each arm. Next thing she knew she was being pulled back by Miroku and Duo and shouting obscenities at Inuyasha. "I swear to god I'll get you for this! Get off of me! I'm gonna get you back, Inuyasha! I swear you'll regret this! I said get off of me!" she said before she pushed Duo back. With only Miroku holding onto her right arm, she suddenly felt exhausted and fell to her knees.   
  
They now realized that she had been crying and Miroku leaned down in front of her, "Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
Though tears streamed down her face, her voice was very strong as she said, "Inuyasha! I swear on my life you'll regret this!" before she pushed Miroku out of her way, got to her feet and ran to the parking lot.   
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's purse, got to her feet, told Arimi to collect the camera peices and ran to catch her best friend. Before she left the field, she told Inuyasha how much of an idiot he was, then continued on her way. A few girls that were good friends with Kagome also took the opportunity to tell Inuyasha how retarded and insenstive he was before they went about their buisness, or checked on Kagome.  
  
When Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, Inuyasha said, "What the hell is everyone's problem? It's just a stupid camera,"  
  
"You really don't know what you just did, do you?" asked Miroku  
  
"I broke a camera, duh," he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I don't know if I should be telling you this but..."  
  
"What? What is it? Spit it out already!"  
  
"I asked her once. She said that...maybe you should ask her yourself, but that camera was really important to her,"  
  
Inuyasha went to the parking lot, intending to ask her what the deal was. Mostly he wanted to apologize. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He found Kagome sitting on the trunk of her car, balling her eyes out into Sango's shoulder. Their were also a group of girls surrounding her trying to comfort her and when Inuyasha approached, one of them told him where he could stick it. "Kagome, I just wanted to-,"  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome, in a frighteningly quiet voice, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay very far away from me,"  
  
"I know your pissed but-,"  
  
"Pissed? Pissed! Pissed doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I mean it, if you ever come near me again, I will make you feel pain beyond belief. From now on, you and me, are enemies," she said in that still queit voice, before she grabbed a plastic bag from Arimi, took out her keys and opened her car door. "I'll call you tonight Sango," she said before she got into her car and everyone backed away.   
  
As she drove off, and the other girls began to disperse, going back to the game, Inuyasha turned to Sango, "What's her problem?"  
  
"What's her-! Inuyasha you really are an insensitive jerk!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you even know what that camera meant to her?"  
  
"Obviously I don't so why don't you tell me," he almost yelled, isck of the way everyone was acting about some dumb camera.  
  
Sango let out a short, bitter, laugh and said, "That camera was the last thing her father gave to her before he died." Inuyasha was speechless, his throat felt swollen and his mouth was suddenly dry. Seeing the look on his face, Sango said, "Yeah, and now your royally screwed," before she turned on her heel and walked back to the soccer field  
  
^_^  
  
Okay, I know this chapter was pretty short, but I figured I'd end it here. Please, please review, even flames. And in your review, answer this question: Did that sound desperate?  
  
Until the next time I get a demented idea in my head...I am BATMAN! I mean, the Salami Maker. 


	2. Okay, Now it's War!

Disclaimer: are you even reading this part? I thought not  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
by Salami Maker  
  
Chapter 2: Okay, Now It's War!  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes as a stream of light broke through her curtains and onto her face. She sat up, yawned, and turned over to check the time. Her alarm clock was flashing 12:00 in a now sickeningly neon green. She got out of bed and found Souta in the hall and asked him if he had unplugged her clock. "Oh yeah," he asnwered, "I accidently unplugged it when I was looking for my manga in your room,"  
  
"Well, what time is it now?"  
  
"7:50,"  
  
"What!" she cried before she dashed to her room to get her bathroom products, all the while thinking, I hate Mondays! In her haste, running out the front door, she completely forgot that she was on probabtion. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Her mom seemed to spring out of nowhere and take her car keys out of her hands. "Mom! I'm going to be late,"  
  
"You should have thought of that before. You'll get these back when you mature,"  
  
"I am mature!" she cried but her mom simply pushed her out the door with that too-sweet-mom-farewell 'See you after school dear!' As she walked down the street, tugging at her green skirt, she was about to pull her cell phone out of her bag to call Sango for a ride before she remembered her mom had taken that away too. She cursed and yelled, "This is all Inuyasha's fault!"  
  
She noticed a motorcyle slow down and the biker drive along beside her before she heard, "What's all my fault?"  
  
She didn't even have to look over to know who it was, she knew the voice, "The fact that I'm about to be late, as if you care,"  
  
"If you want I can give you a ride,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"Just no,"  
  
"I said I was sorry,"  
  
"Actually, I'm almost positive that you didn't,"  
  
"Well, I'm saying-,"  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, I don't want, nor need your pity, so lay off,"  
  
"Well, you do need a ride,"  
  
"Not from you,"  
  
"Didn't teach say you'd get detention if you were late,"  
  
"Ah, you remembered, that's so sweet I think I might puke,"  
  
"Kagome-,"  
  
"Look, I'd rather get detention than get a ride from you. Looks like I won't have to do either," she added as a red sports car pulled up behind where Inuyasha was trailing and Hojou waved her over. Without another word, she skipped over and jumped in the passenger side. Inuyasha felt a strange sense of loss, but an even stranger urge to beat Hojou into a bloody pulp before he drove off ahead of them. Despite them both riding different vehicles, Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at school at relatively the same time. Kagome waved to Hojou as he drove off again. He had first period spare.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome raced to class, staying on their respective sides of the hall, and when they burst through their political science class, Mr. Fenway clicked. "Late again Mrs. Higurashi? I warned you Friday. I'm afraid you'll be getting a detention today,"  
  
"But sir-,"  
  
"No buts Kagome. No exceptions and I gave you ample warning,"  
  
Kagome strode indignantly to a seat beside Duo and blatantly ignored Inuyasha as she struck up a conversation with him. However, when he asked her out on a date, she subtly avoided answering him.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome and Sango were on the hill behind the school by the soccer field, doing some dance move. Kagome did one that involved her pumping her arms and spreading her feet out. Sango copied it and then both girls sat down.. "So, come on, Kagome. You can tell me. Why'd your mom put you on probabtion?"  
  
"Well, you won't tell right?"  
  
"Best friends for life, remember?"  
  
"Okay, Friday, when I got home I...I called Kouga,"  
  
"No! Please tell me your joking,"  
  
"I wish,"  
  
"Kagome, you know that guy is bad news,"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately, my mom knows that too, and she just happened to pick the worst time to become a nosy mom,"  
  
"Let me guess, she picked up the phone while you were talking to him,"  
  
"Yeah, she was so pissed. After the last time he came to the house, she wouldn't let me explain,"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you call him?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not even sure. It just felt like the best thing to do at the time. I mean, Kouga has always ben so...understanding of me,"  
  
"I think the word your looking for is possesive,"  
  
"Yeah, that too,"  
  
"You think he'll come around?"  
  
"I told him not to but you never know with Kouga," she said, taking another swig from her juice.  
  
"So how long has your mom taken away your liscence for?"  
  
"I don't even know. She said I'd get it back when I learn some responsibility and maturity. I'm mature, right?"  
  
"Well, freaking out at a soccer game is not exactly a sign of your blossoming womanhood,"  
  
Kagome gave her a bright smile and lightly punched her on the arm, "Sometimes, I can't even remember why I'm best friends with you,"  
  
"It's because I'm so lovable,"  
  
"Yeah, that must be it," she said, sarcasm engraved into her voice.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob before she entered the cavernous room. No matter how many times she came back here, she never got over the creepiness of Dentention Hall. Probably because it literally was a hall. Not that many students actually got detention everyday, but the school had apparently decided the best way to intimidate these few bad apples was to put them in a giant, ancient room and make them sit their in silence for an hour. She sighed and tooka seat near the back before she pulled out a novel. She hadn't even escaped into the book when Inuyasha took the seat across from her and said hello. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I got detention,"  
  
"What did you do to get detention?"  
  
"Doesn't matter,"  
  
"Whatever," she said leaning back, "What do you want?"  
  
"Just to apologize,"  
  
"If I accept your apology will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Fine, your forgiven, now go away before I murder you,"  
  
"Geez, what's your problem?"  
  
"You really want to know?" He was almost taken by surprise, but he nodded cautiously, "My problem is...you," she said before she brought her book up to block out his amazing good looks.  
  
He frowned, then, reading the front cover of the book, he said, "'Remember Me'. You like Christopher Pike?"  
  
"He's my favourite author," she said offhandedly without bringing down the book.  
  
"I like 'The Last Vampire' series,"  
  
She slowly brought down the book and said, "You read Christopher Pike? Wait, scratch that, I don't care," and she brought the book back up.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a-,"  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
"Why do you have to be such an asshole?"  
  
"you know what? I give up,"  
  
"Finally," she said before he got up and walked to the front of the detention hall. She sighed inwardly, considering calling Kouga when she got home. But she knew that that would only get her a longer and probably worse punishment. Her mom wasn't exactly big on trust these days.   
  
^_^  
  
Kagome was asleep. At five thirty in the morning, what else would you expect? But she suddenly sat up in the bed and looked around. What was that? she thought, before she found the source of the sound that had woken her. Someone was throwing rocks at her window, apparently trying to wake her up. She got up, looked out the window, and saw the boy standing below, his long lack hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
Kouga.  
  
She opened it and stuck her head out the window before she said, "Kouga! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? My mom could wake up at any moment!"  
  
"I was worried. I haven't heard from you since you called me Friday crying,"  
  
"I know, but you can't just show up here,"  
  
"I tried calling but your mom told me to stop,"  
  
"She didn't tell me that...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you'd spend the day with me,"  
  
"It's five thirty in the morning. I have school in three hours,"  
  
"So? Play hookie,"  
  
"I can't do that, if I let my marks trail-,"  
  
"Your getting straight A's, so what if you miss one day?"  
  
She heard a sound come from down the hall and said, "I'm sorry Kouga-kun. I can't,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can't, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, alright..." he sighed, "Can I give you a ride to school?"  
  
"Okay, meet me around the corner at eight,"  
  
"Alright," he said before he disappeared around the house. Kagome put on her robe and walked into the hall, where she found her grandfather wandering around.  
  
"Ji-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
"At my age, the bladder doesn't work as well it use to,"  
  
"Eww, too much information," she said before going back into her room and her grandpa laughed. She sighed, thinking that she should be asleep as she gathered her towel, shampoo, etc...At eight she got into Kouga's jeep and as he drove toward her school, he talked about his favourite subject when she was around...her. It was nice to hear all the compliments after hearing the insults Inuyasha had thrown her way the previous day after detention. What did he do to get detention anyway?  
  
When Kouga pulled up infront of the school, it was ten minutes to bell and everyone that was anyone was gathered in front, too cool to go to class early. When she got out of the jeep and Kouga, locking the jeep, followed suit. She walked over to him, fully aware of everyone's eyes on her, and gave him a light peck on the cheek before she joined her friends. As Eri commented on how cute Kouga was, Sango shook her head. "I thought you stopped seeing him,"  
  
"I did,"  
  
"So, you started up again?"  
  
"We're just friends,"  
  
"What is that, phrase of the month?" she asked as she noticed Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards them.   
  
Kagome however, didn't notice, which is why she was surprised when she heard, "Wow, yesterday was Hojou, today this guy," come from Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
She spun around and said, "Huh?"  
  
"I was just commenting on how a different guy seems to give you a ride everyday. You must really know how to get around,"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she said, anger flashing behind her blue-grey eyes.  
  
"Now tell me, do they drop you off at your house or bring you to school straight from their place?"  
  
"You son of a-!" she cried as she launched herself towards him. Inuyasha stepped out of the way but was still clawed by one of her nails. When she turned to attack him again, her friends had grabbed her and pulled her away. However, before she left, Arimi made sure to pound on Inuyasha's foot with the heel of her black dress shoes. A thick, heavy heel. They were mandatory for the school uniform.  
  
^_^  
  
Sango and Eri walked down the hall toward the caf during break and Sango  
  
spotted a booth by the coke machine. "What's going on over there?"  
  
"Oh, sign up for student council. Speeches are Friday,"  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Oh no. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Why don't we sign up Kagome?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. She would freak,"  
  
"She always freaks,"  
  
"Well, we can't sign her up anyway. You have to do it in person,"  
  
"So, you be Kagome for a few minutes,"  
  
"How would we get her up to speak?"  
  
"We'll think of that when we come to it. Come on," she said heading for the booth.  
  
Eri caught up with her and asked, "Well, what should we sign her up for?"  
  
"Student council president, of course,"   
  
^_^  
  
Kagome sat in her room, listening to the music coming out of the stereo and singing along as she painted her toenails at ten pm. It was alittle hobby of hers, painting her toenails. She never put nail polish on her fingernails-only made sure they looked clean and polished-because she thought it looked tacky. But she could sit on her bed endlessly with a book clamped down in front of her, under her feet no less, painting every toe a different colour. She did Roy G Biv proud, and then some. Aqua, fuschia, blue, yellow, lime, red, silver, olive, etc...you name it and chances were the colour had adorned her nails at one time or another. It was wierd since she hardly every wore opened toe shoes, and when she did, she'd just put on a nice crystal polish. She wasn't oblivious though, she knew, just like the rest of the world, that it was wierd.  
  
She bobbed her head to the music, singing, "I could be cold/ I could be ruthless/ You know I could be just like you/ I could be weak/ I could be senseless/ And you know, I could be just like you," when she suddenly heard, "Hey Ya," by Outkast blasting through her window. She heard beeping, stuck her head out the window and looked toward the street, where Sango was hanging out her car window.  
  
"KAGOME! LET'S GO!" she shouted  
  
"WHERE?!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"TO GET YOUR SWEET REVENGE!" she cried as Arimi, Yuka and Eri stuck there heads out the window  
  
They all screamed simultaneously, "LET'S GO!"  
  
Kagome smiled, slipped on black jeans and changed her white tank top for a light blue baby tee that said 'hot' across the chest. She ran out the door and jumped into the passenger side beside Sango. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Your the mastermind. We just get the supplies," said Yuka,  
  
"Well, in that case,we should go to the hardware store," said Kagome before Sango drove off like a bat out of hell.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha groaned and stuffed his head under his pillow, trying to drown out the sound of...who knew what. All he knew was that it was seriously annoying and, if he didn't know better, he'd say it was coming from the same room. His eyes hurt for some reason and he could see red fireworks bursting behind his eyelids. God! What the hell was that sound! His ears were practically bleeding. It almost sounded like an alarm system. Finally, he turned over, opened his eyes and blanched, all the blood draining from his face.  
  
There, sitting at the foot of his bed, taking up the rest of the space in his room, sat his car, the car alarm going like mad. Even the head and tail lights were flashing violent red and white. Down the hall, he heard, "It's fuckin three in the morning! Inuyasha! I have to be at the dojo in four hours!" Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in the doorway and said, "What is going on!?" quickly regaining his I-have-no-emotions-so-you-must-fear-me attitude.  
  
"I-I don't know,"  
  
"How did your car get in here?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I just...I just woke up and it was here,"  
  
"Well, make it not be here,"  
  
"How am I suppose to get it out?"  
  
"I don't care! At least turn the fucking alarm off! Do it now!" he said before he glided back to his room.  
  
Inuyasha threw back the covers and got up. Well, actually he scooted across the floor, pinned against his car, until he made it to the driver side car and got in. Then he had to get out and get his keys. He got onto the roof of the car and reached over to his computer table to grab his keys before he got back into his car. He started the cars engine to get the alarm to turn off and then turned it off again. He leaned back in the seat and sighed, "Who ever did this is gonna pay. Big time,"  
  
When the alarm was off, he could here hysterical laughter that sounded an awful lot like cackling coming from outside his window. However, by the time he got out of the car, climbed across the bed and poked his head out the window, all he could saw were five dark figures creeping around the neighbour's house.  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku parked his car in front of the school and he and Inuyasha got out. "So, how did you get it out?" asked Miroku as they approached the school steps.  
  
"I didn't, not yet, I just started taking it apart. I'm only half done and then I'm gonna have to put it back together,"  
  
"Can't you just take it out the way it is now?"  
  
"No, the frame is still to big,"  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha!" cried Sango. She, Kagome and Arimi were sitting on the steps ahead of them and when the two boys walked up to them, she said, "You look horrible man,"  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome, "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Sango and Arimi covered grins and Kagome went on, "You know, if your having trouble sleeping, I can recommend a few scented candles that put me right to sleep,"  
  
"No I-." It just hit him. It was so obvious, and staring him right in the face, how could he not see it before? "I know what you did to my car. I don't know how you did it, but I know you did it,"  
  
She looked up at him innocently and said, "Why, Inuyasha, I have no idea what your talking about. Did something happen to you?" in an unwavering voice.  
  
"I know that you put my car into my room and-,"  
  
"Someone put your car in your room? How'd they manage that?"  
  
"I know it was you Kagome!"  
  
She smiled at him with that beautifully innocent smile, and said, "Prove it," with a sickeningly sweet voice. And as if on cue, all three girls swung their bags over their shoulders, got up and walked up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha growled and was just about ready to slit Kagome's throat when Miroku pushed him down to sit on the steps and said, "Down boy,"  
  
"But she-,"  
  
"You have to calm down,"  
  
"She put my car into my bedroom and set off the alarm. This is not a time to calm down,"  
  
"You can't prove she did it,"  
  
"You're right, I can't .But that doesn't mean I can't get her back."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I declare war on Higurashi Kagome,"  
  
^_^  
  
I didn't want to wait for more reviews to put this on, but I did get a review so I'll respond to it now.  
  
The Rubin Family: Thanks for your review I'm continuing now so...Go Me!!  
  
^_^  
  
Please, review. If I get reviews, that might get the next chapter out quicker*looks hopeful* and the next one has most of the rest of the pranks in it. I'm in love with this story and I hope you are to. I accept flames, suggestions, compliments, anything and I respond to every review so...do your worst.   
  
Until the next time my parole officer opens the cage... I am vengence. I am the night. I am BLUNTMAN! With my faithful sidekick CRONIC! 


	3. Pranks, Lies, and Videotape

Disclaimer: Should I even bother? Fine, none of these characters belong to me, but I do like to torture them when they're creator isn't around.  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
by Salami Maker  
  
Chapter 3: Pranks, Lies, and Videotape  
  
Kagome and Sango sat in chemistry class, ignoring the lab they were suppose to be doing. "I know, I just can't make practice tomorrow," said Sango, "I have to babysit my little brother."  
  
"Isn't he old enough to take care of himself?"  
  
"Yeah, but not mature enough. Last time we left him alone he tried to set the neighbour's cat on fire,"  
  
"That kid is weird. But still, you know coach is gonna freak when she hears your not coming. We have that new routine to practice,"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it. Besides, I like hanging with Kohoku"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell coach you can't make it."  
  
"Thanks," she finally looked down at the lab instructions, and said, "Okay, your suppose to get some Lugol from the front. Um...ten millitres of it."  
  
Kagome got up from her seat, a test tube in her hand, and walked toward the front lab bench. However, before she made it to the front, Dou came out of nowhere and 'accidently' spilled a green translucent liquid all over her uniform. She let out a yelp of disgust before she pushed him against a lab bench and walked back to her seat beside Sango. "Yuck! That retarded ass Duo. Why can't he watch where the hell he's going?" she said in her anger.  
  
"Um, Kagome, as your best friend, I think I should tell you that...you stink!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No, I mean, you smell really bad." She leaned down and smelled her uniform top, then shot back up, holding her nose, "Yeah, whatever Duo just spilled on you stinks big time,"  
  
"Holy shit, are you serious?" she grabbed her shirt and leaned down to smell it, and had the exact same reaction as Sango. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's last period. You can just go home, shower and change into something new,"  
  
"Yeah, but what do I do until then?"  
  
"Hand out nose plugs?"  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome slicked back her wet hair and pulled back the shower curtain. She grabbed the light pink towel and wrapped it around her body before she turned toward the foggy mirror. She wiped a clean circle on the mirror, causing little droplets to streak down it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. 'This is why all the guys drool over me?' she thought, staring at her soft pale skin and light pink lips. She grabbed ahold of her hair and smelt it and, satisfied that she no longer smelled like rotting fish and eggs, she walked threw the hall back to her room.   
  
She open her smaller closet tentatively and found nothing but hangers. Closing it, she walked over to her dresser and open all the drawers. Nothing. 'How strange,' she thought, "Where the hell are all my clothes?' She went over to her bed and pulled out the large drawers built into the frame, she found something, though it wasn't clothes. Inside the hidden drawer was a video tape with a sticker on it that said 'Play me.' She turned toward her small TV and VCR set and popped in the tape. She flipped on the TV and pressed play and what showed up on the scream made all the blood drain from her face.  
  
Right there on the screen, stood Inuyasha, standing in a nearby park staring at the camera. Behind him in a pile, sat all her clothes and a large wood chipper. "No," she whispered at Inuyasha's smirking face.  
  
"You got it Miro-," said Inuyasha, but was interrupted by a sharp hiss. "She's not gonna care that you helped-," another hiss. "Whatever. Well, hello Kagome dearest. You may have noticed by now that your room is bear of all clothing. That's because it's all here behind me," he said as he picked up a light blue bra from the pile. He looked at it and said, "Hey Kagome what's the point of you wearing a bra? I mean, does a person with no feet wear socks? Anyway, I wanted to give you a little gift for that surprise you left in my room. So here goes," he said as Trowa came on screen and turned on the wood chipper. One by one, to stretch out her agony, Inuyasha began to throw each peice of clothing into the chipper, different coloured peices of fabric flying out the other end.  
  
"No," she whispered again, as her favourite red plaid kilt went flying out in little peices of red and black fabric.   
  
When all the clothes lay in a stripped pile of coloured garb on the other side of the dispised machine, Inuyasha said, "Keep this tape. And think about it every time you even consider tangling with me. Love ya Kagome-chan," the screen went black, then that annoying neon blue when she popped out the video tape.  
  
She looked down at the tape as she threw it on the bed and said to herself, "Oh, don't you worry Inu-baby, I will," a mischievious and deadly grin on her face.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome arrived at school in her freshly cleaned uniform, her mom dropping her off, and climbed up the steps. She was making her way toward Eri and Arimi when Inuyasha stepped in front of her, flanked by his cronies. "Kagome, so good to see you," said Miroku, stepping forward and seizing her hand. He tried to kiss it but she yanked it away and smiled sweetly up at Inuyasha.  
  
"So, I guess you got my video tape," said Inuyasha  
  
"What videotape?" asked Kagome  
  
"The one I left in your room. No hard feelings, I just wanted you to know what your dealing with,"  
  
"I didn't go home yesterday,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, I went over to my aunt's house right after school and slept over. She didn't mind me showing up unexpectedly, I mean I practically live there. She even gave me my own drawer for all my stuff,"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and Duo and Trowa were rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically at him. He growled at them but they just kept on with their taunting until Inuyasha said, "So, you haven't been home at all?"  
  
"No, my mom just picked me up from my aunt's place," she said as Sango came up behind her. "Well, I'd better go. Talk to you boys later," she said walking away happily from them.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Sango, falling into step beside her best friend.  
  
"I'll tell you later, in private. Oh, and we're going on another little outing," said Kagome as they joined Eri and Ayumi.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and groaned. He turned over to turn off the screeching alarm clock and found that it had gone off a half hour early. Now he had two choices. He could either go back to sleep and risk not waking up on time, or he could take an extra long shower. He decided on the latter and collected his bathroom things before leaving his room.  
  
Once he was inside the bathroom and had turned on the water, he felt that something very bad was going down. He looked around the room and, upon seeing nothing out of place, stripped and got into the shower.  
  
He let the hot water cascade down his exposed chest as he embraced the warming comfort to sooth his aching muscles before he reached for the soap.  
  
All the while, he didn't notice the shampoo bottle sitting in the soap rack that neither he nor his brother had put there. He didn't notice the miniscule red light that penetrated the white casing, or the hole that was cut into the side. Nor did he notice the low rolling sound coming from the bottle that sounded an awful lot like a tape being played, or rather being recorded on.  
  
He simply rinsed himself off and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before he left the bathroom. He got dressed and collected his things before going down for breakfast. Even as he went down the stairs, he didn't notice the skirted figure creep into the bathroom, carefully pick up the 'shampoo bottle' and got out his bedroom window.  
  
Too bad he was to sleepy to realize what was happening. Too bad he didn't notice what was going on right in front of his face. For if he had, the horror during fifth period, probably wouldn't have occurred. Too bad.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder as she typed furiously on the keyboard. They were in the computer lab and Sango had a Powerpoint file open and an imove window with several frames opened. "Okay, which angle do you want it from?" asked Sango.  
  
"Which ever one that will bring him the most shame,"  
  
"You know, he's pretty hot when naked,"  
  
"Sango! Gross!"  
  
"No, honestly, the soap suds suit him,"  
  
"Shut up and just do it,"  
  
Sango smiled and went back to what she was doing, transferring the imovie file to the Powerpoint.   
  
"So, will you be able to do it?"  
  
"Well, making the movie in powerpoint will be pretty easy, but sneaking it into Mr. Hishinuma's presentation without him noticing will be slightly more complicated,"  
  
"Well, that's why I asked you. Your my own personal techno wiz,"  
  
"I try. But seriously, I'll have to find the file first and our spare is almost up,"  
  
"It's okay, you have until after lunch, and I know you can do,"  
  
"Well, of course I can do it. I'm just saying..."  
  
"This is gonna be awesome. People will be talking about this for weeks, maybe months. We'll be goddesses"  
  
"We? No, no, no. They'll be talking about you. I don't want my name anywhere near this,"  
  
"Your loss,"  
  
They heard the door opening and Sango quickly opened an Adobe file, a picture of a dancer adorning it. "So, how's that?" asked Sango  
  
"That's good, but maybe you shou;d change the pants too so that it looks more like our uniform,"  
  
"Good idea-oh hi Mr. Hishinuma," she said as the computer teacher walked in, waved quickly, collected some files from his desk and left the room again. Once he was gone, Sango minimized the Adobe window and resumed her furious typing.  
  
"Now, your sure no one will be able to track this back to us, right?"  
  
"I'm using a blank account, so how could they?"  
  
"Good, because this is gonna be awesome but we get caugt, we'll be in majo trouble."  
  
"There's that 'we' word again,"  
  
^_^  
  
Almost everyone, except for the freshman, were in the gym for the assembly. So, basically, everyone fifteen and older was in the gym, waiting for the assembly. Or rather, waiting for the assembly to end. Small pockets of conversation were spaced all over the gym as the students tried to keep themselves entertained. Kagome, Sango, and Yuka were seated in the second last row and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Raye were the only people leaning against the wall at the back of the gym. You know, because they're so cool.  
  
No one was paying attention to the powerpoint presentation being displayed on a giant screan at the front of the gym. They were all aware of the picture of the raffle tickets and the kiddy music that was playing, but no one was paying attention. That is, until the ominous music rang throughout the now cavernous gym. By the time the words, 'Inuyasha! You Bad Doggy!' flashed across the screen, every set of eyes in the gym were glued to it.  
  
A short film began to play and from it came a cracked voice that was doing something remotely resembling singing. When it was over, everyone, with the exception of some teachers and two boys standing at the back, started laughing. That's right, you guessed it, and if you haven't, your not fit to be reading this author's story. Inside the presentation, someone (I wonder who) had snuck in a tape of Inuyasha singing in the shower. And they hadn't bothered to cover up his more...private...areas.  
  
Every body in the house turned in their seats to look at the three boys leaning against the wall, laughing as they did so. Raye was clutching his sides as he gasped with laughter, Miroku had a wary look on his face as he eyed the boy with the most interesting expression of them all. Inuyasha's face had turned beet red, though he didn't look at all mad. Could it be? Was the great and mighty Inuyasha actually...embarrased.  
  
Sango stood up and shouted in a voice that everyone could hear, "YO INUYASHA! TIGHT ASS!" and the uproarious laughter got, if it was possible, even louder. Inuyasha flew from the gym like a bat out of hell and was shortly followed by Miroku, who found him sitting against the wall right outside the gym  
  
"Are you okay, man?" he asked.  
  
"Okay? Why wouldn't I be? I was just humiliated in front of the whole school, but I'm dandy,"  
  
"I know your upset,"  
  
"I'm not upset, I'm just...I just want to go home," he said putting a hand to his head.  
  
"Maybe it's not as bad as it seems,"  
  
"I don't see how it could possibly get worse,"  
  
"Well maybe-," he started but stopped when the gym door opened and Kagome walked out.  
  
She leaned in front of Inuyasha, careful not to expose herself in front of the pervert and said, "Are you okay Inuyasha?"  
  
"I know it was you,"  
  
"Whoever did that must be really meanspirited. I mean, that was harsh,"  
  
"I know you did it. I don't know how but, I know you did it,"  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know what your talking about. I hope you feel better," she said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. But before she stood up, she whispered into his ear so that Miroku couldn't hear, "Don't mess with me, Inu-baby, cause you'll lose," then she stood up straight and walked solemnly back into the gym.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and said, "Okay, she's going down,"  
  
"Haven't you fought enough. This fued is ridiculous. She seems like a perfectly nice girl,"  
  
"Yeah, she sure seems that way, doesn't she?"  
  
"Are you ever going to stop this childish behaviour?"  
  
"Are you ever going to stop groping girls asses?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Exactly. I'm not stopping until I win,"  
  
"What are you going to win anyway?"  
  
"That's not the point. Oh you just don't get it," he said before he got up and stomped off.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha walked hesitantly into the school. He hadn't wanted to come and, on any other day, he would have just skipped. But he had two big tests and a quiz that he couldn't miss. Besides, its Friday, and if you've been paying attention to the story, you know what happens today.  
  
Anyway, as he walked down the hall, he found that the looks he was getting didn't convey a feeling that everyone was laughing at him. Well, some of the guys were, but others had deep scowls on their faces and the girls, well, the girls were smiling up at him and several had introduced themselves. Even as he passed Kagome's locker, the reaction was not what he had expected. Instead of her gloating over her victory over him, she had a sour look on her face. 'She even looks cute like that,' he thought when he passed by, then immediately wondered where the hell that thought had come from.  
  
He joined Miroku at his locker and asked, "Um, what is going on?"  
  
"Well, after watching the film festival yesterday, the female student body have decided that you are one hot number,"  
  
"What?!" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yeah, and the guys aren't to happy about that. Anyway, I heard Kagome saying that all the girl's in school must be airheads because anyone with half a brain could see how disgusting you are,"  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Her exact words...more or less. Look, your not gonna start anything are you? Because I refuse to play a part in anymore pranks,"  
  
"That's okay, I know how much you hate to anger anything with tits,"  
  
"Yeah well, you know me best, don't you." He looked at Inuyasha carefully, took in the cautious smirk and the glint in his eyes and said, "Okay, what're you planning now?"  
  
"Oh, just alittle humiliation and a whole bunch of me-winning-this-whole-thing,"  
  
Miroku sighed. How many times had he sighed since this stupid thing had started, "Alright, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"There's my boy,"  
  
^_^  
  
Once again, most of the school was in the gym, except this time, most people were paying attention. Not because they were expecting another prank, but because these were the student body elections and everyone going up their had tons of friends.   
  
Anyway, the basic set up was all the students were sitting in folding chairs facing the from of the gym, were their stood a wooden platform and podium and the same giant screen. The screen was there because Ikeda Kikyou was up their right now, checking off all the reasons she should be student body president on it.  
  
Kagome and her friends sat near the middle of the gym and Inuyasha and Miroku leaned against the wall in their usual spot. Kagome and Sango were talking animately during Kikyou's speech because, I mean, who has respect for her? "I can't beleive she just said that!" cried Sango.  
  
"I know," said Eri, "Why the hell would the cheerleaders need new uniforms?"  
  
"It's obvious isn't it?" asked Kagome, "When their skirts are even shorter, they can officially call themselves skanks,"  
  
They all laughed out loud and it carried across the gym to Kikyou, who gave them a sharp look. Kagome scowled right back at her, but only those people sitting around her were able to see it. When the laughter died, Kikyou continued with her insomnia-curing speech. Honestly, people were desperatlt trying to stay awake, without much success. When she was done, she stepped down from the podium and the announcer stepped up. "That was very...thorough, Ms. Ikeda. Next up, Ms. Higurashi Kagome,"  
  
A definite "What?!" escaped Kagome's lips and she went starch white.  
  
Her friends started laughing as Arimi said, "I think they're calling you,"  
  
"What the hell did you guys do?" she hissed  
  
"Oh, we knew you'd never get up there without alittle encouragement,"  
  
"I don't want to be student council president,"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome?" called the announcer again.  
  
Sango sighed and said, "Come on, your always talking about this school needing a serious change. And think about it, this is a chance to aleinate the whole school in one go. Your not gonna chicken out now, are you?"  
  
Kagome sighed but walked toward the podium with a relaxed expression on her face. Once up there, she said, "Hi everyone. I'm Kagome, but I'm not running for anything. My friends thought it would be funny to sign me up. Let's give them a nice round of applause to show them how funny we think they are." There was uproarious clapping as Sango and Arimi buried their faces into their knees, though Eri stood and waved to everyone. Before the laughter died down Kagome heard a low click and rumbling sound. Too bad she ignored it. "Okay, okay, since I'm up here anyway, I'll take the opportunity to say a few things. First, don't vote for any of these people. They're all just idiotic drones looking to get their egos stroked. If you vote for some that made promises, like new uniforms for cheerleaders, I'll personally hunt you down and kick your ass..."  
  
However, it didn't seem that people were listening to her. They were all pointing to something behind her and laughing, so Kagome turned around. On the giant screen behind her were panties. It was showing up someone's skirt. No! It was showing up her skirt! What a bad day to decide to where pink bunny rabit panties. At the bottom of the screen it said 'panty cam'.  
  
Kagome immediately jumped back and the picture was changed for that of the gym cieling. She quickly scanned the gym and saw Inuyasha smirking widely and waving to her. She jumped down from the platform and calmly walked out of the gym, when she sprinted for her locker. Which is where Sango found her pounding her head against it. "Kagome? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's that Inuyasha that's not gonna be okay,"  
  
"Don't you think maybe you should stop this stupid fight. I mean...it's getting out of hand,"  
  
"I don't care Sango! That kid is gonna get it and I'm gonna be the one to-,"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha came around the bend and strode up to her, before Miroku said, "Kagome, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you," grabbing her hand.  
  
She immediately yanked her hand away and said, "You don't fool me. I know you helped Inu-baby,"  
  
"Hey Kagome, you're the one that wanted to tango," said Inuyasha  
  
Kagome pushed him against the locker and leaned in very close with her hands on either side of him. So close in fact that both Sango and Miroku thought she might kiss him. Instead, she said, "If you think this is over, you are so, far, off," before she pounded the lockers on either side of his head and walked off, Sango tailing him.  
  
Miroku walked infront of Inuyasha and said, "Was that as hot as it looked?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, slapped Miroku upside the head and stalked off in the other direction. Kagome turned to Sango and said, "Okay, we're going to get him back,"  
  
"No, you are. I don't want to be a part of these pranks anymore,"  
  
"Sango, you would really leave me up to dry?"  
  
"I just think you should stop before it gets out of hand,"  
  
"I'm not stopping until I win, and as my best friend, and supplier, your obligated to help me,"  
  
"Fine, but I don't have to like it,"  
  
"BF forever," she said as they locked pinkie fingers. "Now, I just want to show off Inuyasha's...feminine side,"  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha pulled up infront of the school early Monday morning, thanking the lord that he finally put his car back together. He didn't know how she had done it. Neither her nor her friends seemed like the type to have skills like taking apart cars, let alone putting them back together in working order. He parked his car and walked into the school, where he found Kagome smiling and passing out flyers in the front walkway. And everyone seemed to have one.  
  
He didn't bother going up to her and asking for one because he knew she wouldn't give him one. But he didn't have to. Once he passed the office to the locker area he found that they were posted all over the school. How many times would he blanch, because he did it again.  
  
The flyers were actually photos of Inuyasha dressed in black lace lingerie, stilleto heels, holding a teddy bear to him and saying in a big talking bubble 'Hey Big Boy! Looking for a good time?' At the bottom it said 'Inu-baby, I'm so disappointed.' That's right, it wasn't a drawing, it was an actual photo, though he didn't remember ever dressing up in a black teddy.  
  
He ripped the paper off the wall and scrunched it up in his hand, saying, "Kagome," through gritted teeth.  
  
"You rang?" said a voice behind him and he spun to find Kagome beaming behind him, a pile of about fifty flyers sitting in her hand.  
  
"Kagome, where the hell did you get this?"  
  
"Well, it was pretty easy actually. All I had to do was get a picture of you with a digital camera. After that it was easy as pie. A lot easier than hooking a camera up to Mr. Hishinuma's powerpoint program."  
  
"If you think this is over-,"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I should know what I'm messing with. I'm the one that wanted to tango. Blah, blah, blah. Don't you ever come up with new material?"  
  
Inuyasha tensed his whole body and his face turned red with anger before he stalked off, again, huffing and mumbling about 'idiot girls' and 'their stupid thoughts,'  
  
Kagome smiled and walked to her locker, where she dropped off the rest of the flyers before going to find Sango. She found her on the second floor giggling with Yuka and Eri over the flyers she had in her hands. "He saw it and it was beautiful, he turned so red. I wish you had been there,"  
  
"I wish I'd been there to," she said as Yuka and Eri walked away to get there books for class.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting my car back tomorrow,"  
  
"Awesome, you can drive me home after practice tomorrow. My mom is taking my car to drive Kohaku to basketball practice,"  
  
"Okay, but can you do me a small favour?"  
  
"Depends on wether or not it has to do with this fued,"  
  
"Yes, and no. I just want you to make sure I don't let him spring anymore traps for me,"  
  
"You know I always got your back, Kagome-chan," she said as the two girls walked towards class.  
  
^_^  
  
In the gym, from the small stereo on the ground blasted, 'Holidae Inn' by Ching, Ludicris and Snoop dog as the dance squad did the last routine of the day. Kagome wore the grey sweat pants and white spaghetti strap shirt she had bought on her mall excursion that weekend. It had been a pain to try and replace her favourite things, but she had actually found the same red plaid kilt and for half off.  
  
Sango wore loose stretch jeans and black tank top as they followed the last dance moves. When the song ended, the coach said, "That's it for today, you can go home girls,"  
  
Kagome and Sango walked into the changeroom together, though they didn't change. Sango put on a large white sweater and Kagome slipped on a half denim jacket before they both grabbed their bags and left. Once outside, Kagome said, "Hang on, I have to go to my locker and get my geo book. Wait for me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be out by your car,"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked around the bend until she came to her locker where she dropped her bag on the floor. She quickly did the combination, but her breath caught in her throat when she opened it. No, nothing icky or slimy popped out. Instead, their was a single red rose taped to the inside of the locker door.  
  
She carefully pulled it off and found a note attached which read in typed letters, 'From your Secret Admirer.' She brought the rose up and sniffed it, such a beautiful scent from such a small flower. Then she collected her books and stuffed them into her bag, clutching the rose in one hand. After she closed her locker door she walked out to her car in a dazed state and when Sango asked, "Where'd you get that from?" she barely registered.  
  
Sango took the rose and said, "Secret admirer? Who in their right mind would admire you?"  
  
Kagome punched her friend in the arm before takng back the rose. But that's the question she asked herself as she drove to Sango's place, 'Who would admire me?'   
  
The rose lay on the dashboard and the words written on it ran through Kagome's mind. 'From your Secret Admirer,'  
  
^_^  
  
How was that? You like it? I bet you did. Even if you didn't, review, I wanna know what you think. Oh, and I know I put my own thoughts in their a couple of times but, I was bored. So, review and tell me what you thought. Now go review.  
  
So if the drugged-up mountain goat stops chasing me, The Salami Maker will be back with the next chapter very soon. 


	4. Grow up? Never!

Disclaimer: Like your even reading this part but... the characters don't belong to me, just the perverted ideas they have.  
  
It's gonna take me a while to get the next chapter up because I have to rewrite it. I still have the other one I wrote out, white was about fifteen pages. But after reading it, I decided the plot was going by way to fast, so I'm rewriting it. I might keep some parts but...wow, cool racing game. Me want play! Awesome explosion...sorry about that, I got distracted.  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
by Salami Maker  
  
Chapter 4: Grow up? Never!!  
  
Kagome sat in computer class on Thursday chatting with Sango. "So, are you going?" she asked  
  
"I don'r know. It's not like I have someone to take me. And I'm not showing up at semi by myself,"  
  
"It's not like I have a date either. We could go tgether,"  
  
"Ayumi told me she doesn't have adate. We can all go together,"  
  
"Yeah! Who needs men? We'll make our own fun," said Kagome, when an im popped up on her screen. Here's what it said:  
  
Puppy Love: Hi Kagome. It's your Secret Admirer!  
  
Pure Angel: Hi. You wanna tell me who you are?"  
  
Puppy Love: Nah. I'm good just like this.  
  
Pure Angel: What do you want from me?  
  
Puppy Love: I just want to be your friend.  
  
Pure Angel: How can I be your friend if I don't know who you are?  
  
Puppy Love: I really like you Kagome. I hope you feel the same way about me.  
  
Pure Angel: Why don't you tell me who you are, your name, your age, anyhing.  
  
Puppy Love: Okay. I really like you Kagome. Will you go out with me?  
  
Pure Angel: How can I go out with you if I don't even know your name?  
  
Puppy Love: You know, your really pretty.  
  
Pure Angel: Um, thank you.  
  
Puppy Love: Your welcome.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango, who had become very interested in what she was doing. "Sango, this is wierd,"  
  
"I know but, think about all the clues you have. Who could it be?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, looked at her not-so secret admirer's im name and typed:  
  
Pure Angel: Is this Inuyasha? Because if it is, your gonna die.  
  
It took the person a couple minutes to respond and when they finally did, all they typed was:  
  
Puppy Love: Who's Inuyasha?  
  
Then the bell rang and everyone was forced to turn off their computers, gather things and go to the next class. As Kagome walked out she said to Sango, "If this guy doesn't even know who Inuyasha is, he must not go to this school,"  
  
^_^  
  
Saturday morning. What a beautiful thing? You don't have to do anything. You don't have to go anywhere. And if your Higurashi Kagome, you don't have to get up until noon. Which is exactly what she did. At about 12: 05, her eyes finally fluttered open and she got up out of bed. After she trudged to the bathroom in her pink pyjama bottoms and white tank top to brush her teeth and wash her face, she went back to her room and threw on her grey robe before going down for lunch, or in her case, breakfast.  
  
When she got down stairs, her little brother Souta was talking to someone at the door, apparently trying not to laugh. She was ready to just walk past him but he called, 'Oh Kagome! It's for you..." before swinging the door open to reveal a man dressed in a heart costume, his arms hanging out the side and his head tucked neatly into the bend. He even had on a little red cap.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I have a singing telegram for you,"  
  
"A singing what?"  
  
He didn't answer, just went into the annoyingly corny song.  
  
//Oh Kagome your eyes are as blue as the night sea  
  
My heart just melts when your looking at me  
  
Your hair is as dark as the beautiful night  
  
I could make all your days so bright  
  
If you want to know of a love such as ours  
  
Meet me at midnight at the reservoir  
  
Love your Secret Admirer//  
  
Kagome's jaw hung open as Souta clutched his sides and rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Kagome slammed the door in the hearted miscrient's face as he held out a hand for his tip. "Inuyasha is behind this. I know it. But what is he up to?"  
  
Souta looked up at her from the floor and through gasping breaths he got out, "Only one way to find out,"  
  
Kagome went back up to her room and called up Sango. "Hey Sangy, you'll never beleive what just happened to me." As she told her the story, Sango stayed mostly silent, except for a few 'really's and a couple 'go ons'.  
  
When she was done, Sango said, "Sounds like a trap to me. I mean, if it really is Inuyasha. You could really just have a secret admirer,"  
  
"I'm not willing to take that chance. So, what do I do?"  
  
"The way I see it, you have three choices. You can a) stay home and try to forget about this whole mess. I mean it might just disappear. B) you can go to the reservoir and spring your own trap for Inuyasha, or c) you can go to the reservoir on the pretense that your actually meeting your secret admirer,"  
  
"Okay, what if I choose the wrong thing?"  
  
"Then, you're screwed,"  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome arrived at the reservoir at 11:55. At midnight, she had climbed up the water tower and was sitting on it's platform. She watched as a very familiar car pulled up and a mop of silver/white got out of the passenger side seat. He stood at the base of the water tower and called out, "Kagome! You up there?"  
  
"....."  
  
"If your up there say so,"  
  
"....."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming up," he said before he began to climb up the water tower. A minute later he was seated beside her and he said, "So, how are you?"  
  
"Okay, you got me here," she said, "Now do your little prank and let's be done with it,"  
  
"Who says I'm here to pull off a prank?"  
  
"How dumb do you think I am?"  
  
"Pretty dumb,"  
  
"If you think I didn't notice the car that was already here when I arrived, you have another thing coming. So, where are your little cronies hiding?"  
  
"No cronies, just me,"  
  
"Oh yeah, your my secret admirer. You've been pining for me since who knows how long and playing all those mean jokes on me was just your way of trying to tell me you like me. Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that,"  
  
"It's true. I really do like you...Kagome-chan,"  
  
"What? Your not serious, are you?" He slowly leaned in to gently kiss her lips, but she put her hand infront of his face and said, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold the phone! What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to...sorry," he said, scouting away.  
  
'Is this really happening?' she asked herself when she said, "Look your not gonna get me with this puppy dog routine." He didn't answer, just got more sorrowful, then she said, "I'm sorry but...your Inu-baby! Do you actually expect me to forget everything you've done to me?"  
  
"No...but, maybe you could forgive..."  
  
He leaned in again to kiss her, and this time she didn't stop him, though she really didn't make a move to do anything else. His lips made contact with hers and his tongue slowly pushed apart her lips and clicked against her teeth, pleading for entrance. Her mind completely blank, she opened her mouth to let him in and his tongue began to roam and explore her mouth, as though he were trying to remember every crevice. She began to kiss him back, her mind still a black slate as she brushed her fingers at the base of his dog ears. (kawaii!!!)  
  
A number of things ran through Inuyasha's mind. First it was, 'I can't beleive I'm kissing Kagome,' then it was, 'Who knew someone brushing my ears would feel so good,' then he thought, 'Wait a minute, this is Kagome. I have to remember the plan.' Though he couldn't help but fall into the kiss. Even though it was on false pretenses, it seemed real, and she actually seemed to be kissing him back. 'Maybe Kagome isn't so bad,' he thought as he felt her warm tongue massaged his own. 'No, must remember the plan. Must give the signal...'  
  
Suddenly, though a bit hesitantly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's left breast and a flash rang out from the opposite tree. Kagome screamed before she pushed Inuyasha from the water tower. She stormed down and found Duo jumping from the tree, a small camera in his hand. "Duo! Your dead!"  
  
"Wow, you must really be into Inuyasha," he said, standing in front of her, "That kiss went on, like, forever,"  
  
She quirked her head to the side like she were wondering something, and smiled, "What kiss?"  
  
"The kiss on the water tower, just now,"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about,"  
  
"Whatever, I have the proof,"  
  
"No you don't,"  
  
"Yeah, I do, right here," he said holding up the camera.  
  
"Duo, my whole life is photography and I can see from here that there's no film in that camera,"  
  
"What? Sure there is," he said opening up the back of the camera and finding a roll of film in it. "See, there's film,"  
  
"God Inuyasha! These are the morons you surround yourself with? No wonder everyone thinks your so smart," she said before she walked to her car and drove off.  
  
Inuyasha got up, clutching his arm and said, "Duo! You idiot! You exposed the film!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your not suppose to- oh give me that," he said taking it with his right arm then dropping it on the ground, a look of pain on his face.   
  
Miroku and Raye got out of the car Inuyasha had come in and Raye smiled triumphantly, caring a video camera in his hand. "Don't you worry boys, I got it all on tape,"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Miroku and said, "A job well done,"  
  
Miroku just shook his head.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome and Sango sat side by side in computer class, waiting for the Mr. Hishinuma to get there so they could turn on the computers. They were also talking about the events of that weekend, "So, how did he get you to kiss him?" asked Sango.  
  
"First of all, he kissed me. Second, I don't know. It was like I was having an out of body experience,"  
  
"Ooh, kinky,"  
  
"Sango! It's not funny,"  
  
"I know, I know, I was just wondering...if one of you is having an out of body experience, does that count as a threesome?"  
  
"Sango! This is serious!"  
  
"No, it's not. You got Duo to expose the film so it's just his word against yours, and your way more credible than him. Besides, everyone knows you hate Inu-baby's guts,"  
  
"When did that become his nickname, anyway?"  
  
"I think right after you posted the flyers last Monday. You know your lucky the vice didn't suspend you for that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I told him it was an experiment for my socail behaviour class,"  
  
"Your taking a social behaviour class?"  
  
"No, but the vice doesn't know that. For all he knows it could be an after school course,"  
  
The class door opened and the TA walked in, "Everyone, Mr. Hishinuma is running late so just start your computers," before running back out the door, in quite a hurry.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Sango  
  
"Who knows," said Kagome as she turned on her computer. It took a while to start up, but when it finally did and she entered in her account id and password, it opened to a web page. She didn't know what was going on at first, it should have just opened to the regular desktop screen, but on the screen was a web page that said 'Candid Moments' at the top and a short film was apparently loading. When it was done, she saw herself and Inuyasha sitting on the water tower and talking. It was a bit hazy and some leaves were in the screen, but you could tell it was them.  
  
She looked around the class and saw that everyone's screen was just like hers and she said, "Sango, get rid of it,"  
  
"Already on it," she said, opening up an html file and typing away. However, she apparently wasn't fast enough. Before her, she saw Computer Inuyasha turn to Computer Kagome and lean in. She held her breath as he touched her lips on the screen, and her eyes bugged as his tongue started to part her lips. It was all visible and she marveled at just how long the kiss went on. It hadn't seemed this long when it had been happening but now, it had ben going on for almost a minute. The screen started to fizzle and a few seconds later, the web page was still on but the short film was gone. Sango looked at her with a big grin on her face. At least it had gone off before it showed Computer Inuyasha grabbing her tits.  
  
She looked around the room and, although everyone's screen was once again just like hers, she saw them all snickering. She got up and walked over to where Inuyasha and Miroku sat, Sango flanking her. "Wow, Inuyasha, that's some nice handiwork," she said, loud enough so anyone that was listening could hear, but not so loud as to make them think she was doing it on purpose.  
  
"Yeah," said Sango, in the same tone of voice, "You must really like Kagome if you went out of your way to doctor a film of you two kissing. Though I must admit, it looked pretty real,"  
  
"Your kidding right," asked Inuyasha, "You think anyone will beleive that?"  
  
"Geez, Inuyasha," said Kagome, "If you liked me you could have just told me. You didn't have to do all this. I mean, it's kind of embarassing,"  
  
"That's the whole-I don't-wait you can't-,"  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-baby, I just don't feel the same way about you. Your not my type," she said before she and Sango turned on their heels and walked back to their seats. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, but when she looked at him their was a sadness in her eyes, though she was smiling politely. It really shook him.  
  
He stood up and announced to the whole class, "I did not doctor that film. Kagome, the Ice Queen, really did kiss me, and I can prove it. I have the original tape,"  
  
"That one is probably doctored too," said a girl from across the room with vibrant pink hair.  
  
"Yeah, Inu-baby," said the boy sitting next to her, "Just give it up, we all know that you like Kaome now,"  
  
"Honestly," said another girl, then the class began the discussion over the latest bit of info on their favourite fued.   
  
Inuyasha sat down, beaten, and Miroku said, "Does this mean you'll stop this nonsense,"  
  
"Not on your life,"  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sneaked slowly through the bushes in the wee hours of the morning and Miroku said, "Are you sure about this?" as he adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"If everyone is gonna assume that I like Kagome, I might as well use that to my advantage,"  
  
"But she's gonna be really pissed,"  
  
"Isn't that the whole point?"  
  
"Fine, fine, but I want it on record that I am against this,"  
  
"Fine, it's on the record, just pull out your spray can," he said, shaking up the red spray paint inhis hand.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome awoke, but she didn't feel quite right. She had woken up with a bang and her face was squished up against something hard. She opened her eyes and found that she had fallen off the bed and was now tangled in the sheets in a heep on the floor. She immediately knew what had startled her. Her mom was screaming her head off down stairs. So, she quickly grabbed her robe, not even bothering to check the time and ran downstairs. "Kagome! I give you back your car and this is what you do?! I thought you wanted to be more responsible!" cried her mother.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked as her mom led her to the garage. There sat her car, as beautiful as always, but their was a tagged picture of Kagome kissing Inuyasha on it and on the hood it said, 'Kagome and Inuyasha Forever.' One thing she'd say for that Inu-baby, he had quite a talent. The pictures looked real. She never would have been able to do that. "What happened here?"  
  
"You tell me young lady. How did your car end up like this?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Well, unless you can find a ride to school, your driving that-that thing. I have to take your brother to school," she said before she ran out the door.  
  
Oh no! What would this mean if she actually had to drive it school?! She ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. It rang a few times and finally Sango picked up, "Sango! I need you to give me a ride to school today,"  
  
"Sorry, no can do, I have to drop off Kohaku. He has a giant science project that won't fit in the bus,"  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway," she hung up and dialed another number. "Ayumi, can you give me a ride to school?"  
  
"I thought you got your car back,"  
  
"I did but it's not working right,"  
  
"Well, I can't. I'm not even going to school today. Doctor's appointment,"  
  
And so it went on. Everyone had an excuse not to give her a ride, wether it was picking up somebody else, going later than usual, or their car was busted, she couldn't seem to bum a ride from anyone. And she couldn't call up the one guy she knew would be their in a jiffy because her mom would freak. So now, she had two choices, she could drive that monstrosity, or she could walk to school.   
  
She chose walking. However, she had spent so much time trying to catch a ride that wouldn't come, that she had completely lost track of time. If she walked to school, she would be almost a half hour late!  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome pulled up in front of the school, thankful that she was a few minutes late, then park her car in the student lot. She quickly covered it with a tarp she had found in her basement and ran up to class. When she barged into her poli sci class, Mr. Fenway looked at her rather disappointedly. "I thought you had broken your habit of coming late,"  
  
"Yeah, well, sh-stuff happens,"  
  
"Please take your seat," Kagome sat down beside Arimi and sighed. As long as no one decided to be nosy and pull off the tarp, she would be safe.   
  
In Drama class, Mrs. Taoshi, or Kaede-sama as most of thestudents called her, was saying, "Okay class, as you know, today you will be receiving your ISU for this course. You will be working with a partner and will write several assignments and compositions on about our trip to the Shikon Theatre. You will also be presenting this project. Now as for partners..."  
  
Kagome tuned it out, she just wanted to sleep. She had spent the whole morning rushing around, trying to figure out what to do, and it had finally caught up with her. She put her head down on her arms and closed her eyes. She was halfway to dreamy land when she heard the teacher say, "...Mr. Kaigumo and Ms. Higurashi..."  
  
"Wait, ma'am, can you repeat that?"  
  
"Yes, I said you and Mr. Kaigumo will be working together on this project,"  
  
"Wait, I think I heard you wrong. You said, Kaigumo?"  
  
"Yes, Kaigumo Inuyasha,"  
  
"Ma'am, do you hate me or something?"  
  
"The pick for partners was not based upon my personal judgment, Kagome,"  
  
"Was that a yes or no?"  
  
"No, I do not hate you. If you had been listening, you would know that the partners were picked based on the marks you have received in previous assignments. I didn't want to put one person that gets good marks and one person that gets low marks together because how am I to know if one person did the work. And I suggest you don't screw this up, it's worth 40% of your marks."  
  
Kagome sat back in her seat and looked over at Inuyasha. That idiot was smirking. Smirking! 'Okay, fine, if I have to do this then fine. But that jackass better keep his distance. Or he'll be in for more than he bargained for.'  
  
"Okay," said Ms. Taoshi, "Now you may get together with your partner to discuss a plot of action."  
  
Kagome put her head down when Sango got up and when she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was smirking down at her. "Come on beautiful, we'd better get to work,"  
  
She sat up straight and eyed him warily, "No funny business," she said as she pulled out a binder.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. So, what are we suppose to do?" he said, leaning in really close.  
  
"Um, we're suppose to explore the different prospects of theatre and we have to explore the actual theatre building and tell anything we can about it. Geez, that sounds boring," (A/N: I actually had to do this for drama class. And yes, it was boring)  
  
"It won't be boring if we're together,"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about me-," he touched his chest, "-and you," he put a finger to her nose ad she immediately tried to bite it off. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You may have thought you won, turning the table on me, but this game is just getting started."  
  
When he pulled away, he was surprised to see that she was smiling, "I can't wait," she said simply. He leaned in, yet again, and kissed her cheek.  
  
She was about to take a swipe at him, when Mrs Taoshi said, "I'll have none of that in my class Inuyasha. Make out with your girlfriend on your own time." Mrs Taoshi had alot of faults, and one of them was that she was completely clueless.((or is she? You'll find that out later. MWA HAHAHAHA)) The class started to laugh, Kagome's face turned red and she buried it in her hands. Inuyasha just stifled a laugh.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out to the parking lot, "You know we don't have to go together,"  
  
"I know, I just though I'd show you where my place is. You know, since you've never been there before,"  
  
"I'll manage," she said walking to her tarp covered car. When she reached it, she sat on the hood, not bothering to remove it. There's were one of the last two cars in the student lot.  
  
"Aren't you going to get inyour car?"  
  
"Look, I promised I would be at your place and I never break a promise. Even to a scumbag lke you,"  
  
"Oh please Kagome. You know you want me,"  
  
"No, I want dog-turd more than I want you,"  
  
"Please, you kissed me,"  
  
"No, you kissed me,"  
  
"Well, you kissed me back,"  
  
"I have no recollection of such an event,"  
  
"That doesn't mean it didn't happen," he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, whatever may or may not have happened, it's in the past,"  
  
Suddenly, he leaned down and seized her lips with his own. However, this time, as soon as his rough lips touched her soft ones, she pushed him off the car, and he brought the tarp with him, which also sent Kagome flying. They both hit the floor with a dull thud and Inuyasha cried out, "What the hell is your problem, wench?"  
  
"Your my problem. What makes you think you can ever kiss me?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you know how I feel," he said, getting to his feet. Kagome also got up and yanked the tarp away from him and quickly covered her car. "And now I know how you feel. Nice car Higurashi,"  
  
"There isn't even anyone around, so why do you still find the need to embarass me?"  
  
"Sure there is," he said, pointing at a girl walking towards the only other car in the lot besides theirs. She had been watching them, but now seemed like she wanted to get out of their as soon as possible. Once she drove off he went back to his car and Kagome reluctantly got into hers. She sped out of the parking lot, wishing no one to see her car's advertisement, that by the time he caught up with her at his house, she had travelled to the dojo near by.  
  
He found her inside, looking at two ancient swords on the wall cris crossing each other. "What are you doing?" he asked, just as she was about to touch one of the swords.  
  
"Oh, I was just admiring your dojo,"  
  
"What makes you think it's my dojo?"  
  
"Your last name is out front,"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not mine. It was my dad's but my brother runs it now,"  
  
"It was your dad's?"  
  
"He's dead,"  
  
"Oh, mine too," she added offhandedly when she walked away, exploring further.  
  
"Yeah I know," he said following her.  
  
"So, do you know martial arts?"  
  
"I know enough. What my dad didn't show me when I was a kid, my brother did."  
  
"That's nice of him,"  
  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Personally, I think it's just an excuse for him to beat up on me,"  
  
She turned to him, a big grin on her face, and said, "If you know so many martial arts, how come you got your ass handed to you last year when that guy fought you," while poking him in the chest, "What was his name?"  
  
"That jackass Naraku ambushed me, okay?" he said, grabbing her finger and looking down into her eyes. The song had been right, her eyes really did look like the night sea. Dark blue and beautiful.   
  
His golden, amber eyes seemed to hold her own blue ones in a trance, but they eventually snapped out. Inuyasha let go of her finger and she took it back to her side. "Okay! Let's do some work!" she said in an unusually sqeuaky voice.  
  
"Yeah, work," he said, in a cracking one.  
  
^_^  
  
"He tried to kiss you again?" asked Sango over the phone. Sango was in the livingroom, watching her little brother play video games while their parents were out, speaking into the black cordless her family shared. Kagome was in her room, cleaning her camera lens, and talking into the vibrant purple cordless that always lay in her room.  
  
"Yeah, and then I pushed him off the car and he dragged me down with him,"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I got there long time before him so I went over to that dojo near by. The one that everyone is always talking about. You know the one,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah,"  
  
"Well, turns out it belongs to his brother,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and there are these two really cool swords hanging o the wall inside. It's totally cool,"  
  
"Okay...so then what happened."  
  
"Well, I was making fun of him cause his brother owns a dojo but he got beat up by those two brothers last year,"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And then he grabs my finger and I could have sworn he was gonna kiss the back of my hand."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Did you want him to?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, you perv. Anyway, we went back to his house, did the pre-assignment and that was it,"  
  
"If I didn't know anybetter, I'd say Inuyasha really does like you,"  
  
"No, he doesn't. He's just messing with my head. I swear he's planning something. I don't know what quite yet, but fuckin...something,"  
  
"Whatever, between Kouga and Hojo, at least for once you have a normal boy chasing you,"  
  
"First of all, you call Inuyasha normal? Second, Hojo is so a regular guy. Third-,"  
  
"You call Hojo a regular guy? What's with all those wierd presents he gives you?"  
  
"I think it's sweet,"  
  
"You get mono once and the kid keeps giving you those wierd medicinal...whatever. And those bamboo knee pads were just straight up creepy,"  
  
"To be far, I was out of school for two whole months,"  
  
"Yeah, whatever,"  
  
"Anyways...third, Inuyasha is not, I repeat, not chasing me. He just wants to pull off another prank. The freakoid,"  
  
"Your the one that started this,"  
  
"Couldn't have done it without your help. Besides, all he had to do is let go,"  
  
"You put a car in his room and set off the alarm,"  
  
"Once again, couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Well your not planning anything else, are you?"  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you'll just have to wait to find out. But don't worry, it'll be a classic,"  
  
"Your impossible. Just, don't do the whoopee cushion,"  
  
"Please, the cushion was retired to my prank box years ago."  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome sat in the hallway in front of her locker in the morning. She and Arimi were absentmindedly looking at some photos she had taken a couple of weeks ago at the park. She looked up only on habit as Inuyasha passed by, which was probably her mistake. He stopped and turned back to her, "Hello, Kagome, my love. How have you been today?"  
  
"Bite it, dog-boy," was her only response. He shrugged and continued on his way to his locker, weaving through the light morning traffic. Once he got to his locker, he stopped to talk to Duo, and Kagome looked up to watch him. Anyone watching her probably would of thought she was checking him out, but in reality, she was waiting. Waiting for what? Perhaps you can guess.  
  
Inuyasha put in his combination and opened his locker, and was almost immediately attacked by...pink slimy goop? It had been in a bucket in his locker, which had been rigged on a slingshot system, set to go off when he opened the door. Now his whole upper body was covered in pink goo. Why'd it have to be pink?  
  
As everyone turned to look at him, Arimi high fived Kagome, saying, "Nice..."  
  
Kagome got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Inuyasha. When she made it through the circle that had surrounded him, no one wanting to come within grabbing distance for obvious reasons, she stood only two feet from Inuyasha and said, "Oh, Inu-baby, pink is definitely not your colour,"  
  
Inuyasha spat some of the substance on the floor and wiped it off his face before he looked at Kagome. "I'll kill you Higurashi!" he said lunging for her, his cronies pulling him back at the last second.  
  
She put on her most innocent, pouty face, and said, "But I thought you loved me Inu-baby. No?" her voice lost it's sweet quality and she said in a serious voice, "Then stop saying you do." She began to walk away, but added a "Jackass," for good measure  
  
Inuyasha slipped in the goo, trying to get to her so he could ring her neck. "Miroku said, "Inuyasha calm yourself!"  
  
"Fine, I'm cool, I'm cool," he said shaking off his friends and straightening out his shirt. The effect was lost with all that pink covering his body. He went to the bathroom to go wash it off, but he still walked into political science, twenty minutes late and his clothes covered in a (very) distinct pink tinge. He passed by Kagome's desk and said, "I'll get you back,"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's over when I say it's over and, guess what? It's not over. Not by a long shot, jerkoff,"  
  
"Yeah, we'll see who gets the last laugh,"  
  
"Who are you? The Joker?"  
  
He sat down at his desk, fuming about 'dumb wenches' and 'the messes they cause'. Seems like Inuyasha is always mumbling about something or other.  
  
^_^  
  
So...what'd you think? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Review review review, I love reviews. No reviews and I don't continue...MWAHAHAHAHA. Okay that was more disturbing than I meant it to be, and I was just jokingThe Salami Maker is a coming for you... 


	5. The Joys of Dogs and Makeup

AN: Hello everyone, so very very sorry. I didn't mean to take so long updating, more than a month....damn. If you caught the author's note in What Tangled Webs we Weave before ff.net deleted it, then you know my reasons for not updating. If not, I'll put it simply for you....I was INCREDIBLY busy. I could barely schedule in time to sleep. Anyway, the point is, it's Christmas break, and I finally had time to finish off the story, so for all of you that have waited for so long...I am incredibly sorry.  
  
Also, my story Never Piss of an Author, was also deleted during the ff.net 'clean up'. I suppose they just deleted anyting that had the word 'author' or 'notes' in the title. Too bad to, I was planning on letting my anger out on Kikyou next. In a Red Riding Hood parody my friends would be proud of.  
  
Okay, now I just have to say this. I heard very recently that 'yasha' actually means 'female demon'. If this is so, does that mean Inuyasha's name means 'female dog demon'? If so, then we now all kow why he's so fond of the word bitch. I'm not sure if this is in fact true, but I found it interesting, so there you go.   
  
Anyway, on with the story ^_^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
by Salami Maker  
  
Chapter 5: The Joys of Dogs and Makeup   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Barking, talking and laughing. If you listened to what was going on around you in the public park, that's what you would hear. If you really listened hard, you ould catch snippits of conversations going on around you, creating a kind of kaliedoscope soap opera. Most people would find eavesdropping (especailly the kind where your being blatant about it) quite rude and intrusive. Fortunately for Kagome, she didn't have that problem.  
  
"What do you mean it was nothing?" asked a redhead standing a few feet away from the bench Kagome was seated on.  
  
"I mean it was nothing," said the boy she had spat the comment at. "It didn't mean anything to me,"  
  
"The whole school seeing you grope and maul Urami is nothing?!"  
  
"I wish you would just-!"  
  
But she didn't get to hear what the boy wished she would do, because at that moment, she heard a loud 'BOO!!' in her right ear and then the background noise of a large barking dog. She turned to see Sango take a seat on the bench, her fluffy brown German Sheppard lazily placing it's head on Kagome's lap. "Eavesdropping again,"  
  
"Why yes, yes I was," she said as she absently scratched behind the dogs ears.  
  
"Kagome you seem.....tense,"  
  
"More thense than usual?"  
  
"Well, yeah, considering the fact that your usually pretty mello,"  
  
"I'm just--did you just say I act like I'm high?"  
  
"No...." she said, wondering where her friend had gotten that idea.  
  
"Because I never get lifted you know. Never in my life,"  
  
"See.....? Tense,"  
  
"I'm just....worried.....about the next prank Inuyasha's gonna pull,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's been almost a week and nothing's happened yet,"  
  
"He's probably just waiting so he can get you on the field trip tomorrow,"  
  
"Sango! That's not helping!"  
  
She laughed at her obviously exasperated friend and said, "Look, maybe he's just....given up,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, maybe he's just decided that this isn't fun anymore,"  
  
"I doubt it. Inuyasha's not the type to give up....on anything,"  
  
"You never know,"  
  
"No, I know him," she insisted.  
  
"Hmm...." she hummed as though she had just been let in on a big secret.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That 'hmm'. What was that 'hmm' about?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know what your talking about,"  
  
"Don't play games with me Sango. I know you to well. Now tell me what you meant or I'll sick Logan on you,"  
  
"You do know he's my dog, right?"  
  
"But you know he'll do whatever I tell him to,"  
  
Sango considered this for a minute, then sighed, "Sad, but true. I don't know how he got so attached to you. I think he's attracted to your scent,"  
  
"Don't change the subject,"  
  
"You know who else, I bet is attracted to your scent? And I mean in a -big- way,"  
  
"Stop avoiding the topic at hand,"  
  
"I think Inuyasha really likes you,"  
  
"Sango stop--what did you just say?" she asked in a hushed voice, as though afraid someone had just heard what she had said.  
  
"I said that I think Inu-baby has got the hots for you,"  
  
"Y-you're joking, right?" she spat out, managing to only stutter once. She failed, however, at keeping the blush from her cheeks.  
  
"I mean, why else would anyone keep going in a prank war for this long?"  
  
"To get back at the other person," she said, her cheeks steadily getting redder.  
  
"It stopped being about that a long time ago, and you know it,"  
  
"I'm not sure I know what your talking about, " she said, mimicing Sango's earlier tone. "Besides, I've been continuing this battle of wits just as much as he has,"  
  
"Gee, I wonder what that could mean," drawled Sango.  
  
^_^  
  
"Um, the meaning is.....forest arrows scare wet dogs," declared Inuyasha, with a triumphant smile. That is, until Miroku snatched the paper away from him and peered down at it.   
  
Then he laughed.  
  
"You idiot, it says 'My dog went swimming in the lake by the forest'. You suck at translating English."  
  
"Well, it's hard, they don't put anything in the proper order. It's all jumbled up,"  
  
"Poor Inuyasha afraid he can't do it?"  
  
"Keh. Whatever," he said, before pulling a rather large crate out from under his bed..  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"This?" he asked innocently as the crate gave a violent shake on it's own accord. "Why, this is a gift for Kagome,"  
  
"Your still on that? I thought you had given up the war and come back to the side of sanity,"  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"Well, you've been rather civil to her for the past week,"  
  
"I've just been biding my time,"  
  
"Oh, is that the reason? I thought it was something else,"  
  
"Oh? And what did you -think- it was?" he asked, a warning glint in his eyes.   
  
"I thought you had developed a crush on Kagome," he said, rather bluntly.   
  
"W-what? I don't kn-know what your talking about," he spluttered, just managing to keep control of the red tinge creeping up his neck.  
  
"So, then, I must have imagined all those times I saw you sneaking a glance of her when she wasn't looking." It wasn't a question.   
  
"It's called checking out the enemy,"  
  
"You were checking her out all right,"  
  
"That's-I-that's just so....EWW!"  
  
"You know it's true,"  
  
"No, I don't. I have no such intentions towards Kagome," he said, though the deep blush had already made it's way to his cheeks.   
  
"She does the same to you,"  
  
That made him stop in his tracks, and for a second, the only thing that could be heard, was a low hissing sound, emanating from the box on the bed. "What?" he asked, his voice a whisper.  
  
"She's always looking at you when your not looking. Then when you look up, she looks away rather quickly. I think she has a thing for you. It would explain this overly long fued,"  
  
"And how would you know this?"  
  
"I have my ways," he said, with a lecherous grin.  
  
This, at least, sobered Inuyasha up. "Meaning you were checking out her ass and you just happened to notice she was looking at me,"  
  
"You think so low of me,"  
  
"What I think of you is not even as low as you really are,"  
  
A hand flew to his chest, as though he had suddenly been skewered through the heart and said, "You wound me," in mock pain.  
  
"Notice the concern on my face," he drawled, before sitting dow on the bed to face Miroku, who was seated at his desk.  
  
"So, from your reaction, I'm guessing the news that Kagome likes you is quite a shocker,"  
  
"I thought she hated me," he said, more to himself than to anything else.  
  
"And of course, you tried to hide the pain of that thought by attackingher physically andemotionally," said Miroku, in true 'Dr. Phil' style (AN: I hate that show.)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you like her, so like a lot of idiotic Neanderthal-like highschool boys, you decided to take the 'pull her hair and run' route,"  
  
"I don't like Kagome,"  
  
"Of course you don't,"  
  
"I DON'T!!"  
  
"Whatever you say, you good buddy of mine,"  
  
"Your disgusting," he said as the box beside him gave another slightly-less violent rumble.  
  
"What's in that thing anyway?"  
  
^_^  
  
"I can't beleive I'm witnessing this," Kagome mumbled under her breath.   
  
She and Sango were sitting with the rest of their drama class in the cafeteria, waiting for the okay, and Inuyasha and hs buddies were...well, Miroku would have been proud. First, they would argue on which girls were hottest, then if the girl walked in, they would ogle her for several minutes before one of them got up and and grabbed her ass 'Miroku-style'. Despite his aversion to being too much like his best friend, Inuyasha ogled along with the rest of them. It was way to early in the morning for this kind of stuff.  
  
"What?" asked Sango  
  
"No, nothing. So, you ready for this?"  
  
"No! My partner is Miroku. He'll probably lead me into a dark closet or something,"  
  
"Oh no, he won't bother. He'll just grope you in public,"  
  
"Gee, thanks for your support," she said sarcastically, though it didn't faze Kagome at all.  
  
"No problem. Anytime,"   
  
Mrs. Taoshi walked into the cafeteria and said "Okay, find your partner and get on the bus."   
  
Kagome and Sango walked out to the bus, where Inuyasha and Miroku found them. "Hey partner!" called Miroku, grabbing Sango's arm and dragging her onto the bus with him. It was a good thing her hands were clenched in his because his other hand was groping her ass as they climbed up the school bus steps.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "Shall we?"  
  
"Whatever," she said following him onto the bus. She sat down beside him in the last row of the yellow bus behind Sango and Miroku. She leaned her head back against the seat and flicked at the duct tape on her seat, putting her foot onto her backpack. Mrs. Taoshi's first period class was packed into the bus right behind them. Sango looked back at Kagome with a pleading look on her face and Kagome looked at her watch. She leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, it's only six and a half more hours until three o'clock."  
  
^_^  
  
They reached the Soulpepper Theatre at nine, the play started at nine thirty and it lasted two and a half hours. They were let go for lunch and that's where Kagome and Sango were now, in WacDonald's scarfing down burgers before they had to go back and meet their partners.   
  
Kagome wiped the mayo, or at least she thought it was mayo (you never can tell with fast food), from her mouth and pulled a pack of Corets breath eliminator from her bag, throwing two of the small white gums in her mouth. Sango watched her and said, "What you wanna make sure your breath smells good when you kiss Inuyasha?"  
  
"No..." she said, the pink from the day before returning to her cheeks.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, um, it's possible that Kouga is picking me up after school,"  
  
"What?! Kagome, I thought-,"  
  
"I know, I know. But my mom said it was okay if he just picks me up and drops me off at home,"  
  
"Still..."  
  
"You act like he's going to hurt me or something. Kouga has never laid a hand on me unless I told him it was okay,"  
  
"I know but he gives me the creeps and-- Wait a minute! Said it was okay? You didn't...you know...did you?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"You know...did you do...it,"  
  
"No!" cried Kagome, "Geez Sango, I'm only sixteen."  
  
"So, Kikyou is only sixteen and she's already been around the block...several times,"  
  
"Do I look like Kikyou?" she said with a definite sneer etched into her voice.  
  
"Now that you mention it...yeah,"  
  
"Sango, if I had done...that, I would have told you, right?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Therefore, I obviously didn't. But listen, I promised Inu-baby I'd meet him at the theatre concession stand at one. So I've got like five minutes," she said getting up from her seat  
  
"Yeah, I told Miroku I'd meet him at one at that giant statue outside the theatre,"  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Kagome shook her head, grabbed her things and walked into the wide building. She saw Inuyasha standing by the gates talking to Kikyou, who once again was dressed in a miniskirt way too short, and sighed. 'Why do guys always fall for that skank?' she asked herself as she leaned against the wall to the side and across from him. Then she realized she had just answered her own question.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I just wanna go for a little walk," said Kikyou, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"I know Kikyou but I have to meet my partner."  
  
"Isn't your partner that ugly Kagome girl? Ditch her," she whined.  
  
"I don't think I can, our marks depends alot on this,"  
  
"Since when do you care about marks. I just wanna go see some of the older parts of the building. I hear they're pretty freaky,"  
  
"Don't you have your own partner you could go with?"  
  
"Yeah, but Shinji ditched me to go hang out with Yuka,"  
  
"That's too bad, but I think--" he spotted Kagome leaning againt the wall, watching them and wondered why she didn't come over and save him. "Kikyou, will you get off of me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Kagome is right there. I have to go meet up with her,"  
  
"She obviously wants to give us time alone,"  
  
He caught Kagome's eye and fixed a pleading look on his face. She slowly pushed herself off the wall and walked grudgingly towards them. "Come on partner," she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away, "We have an assignment to do." She pulled him out of view of the sulking Kikyou then let go of him. "Happy?"  
  
"Very. So, where do we start?"  
  
Kagome opened her map and said, "We can go to anywhere on this map but we're not allowed in the highlighted areas." The map had two highlighted sections. One was a an old wing that they were doing construction on and the other was a corridor that wasn't even labelled.  
  
He stared at the map and pointed to the highlighted corridor and said, "Let's go there,"  
  
"I just said we can't go there,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, we just can't,"  
  
"Do you always follow the rules?"  
  
"Obviously not, considering everything I did to you,"  
  
"Let's not bring that up. Okay, let's just go here," he said, pointing to a something labelled the practice room. As they walked, he said, "I've been wanting to ask, how'd you get my car into my room?"  
  
"You mean how did a girl take a car apart and rebuild it in working order?"  
  
"Well...yeah,"  
  
"Well, Sango and Eri have taken alot of shop classes. Kouga taught me alot about cars and...wait, why should I tell you?,"  
  
"Kouga. That's the guy that dropped you off in his jeep, right?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"He's your boyfriend, right?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as they arrived at the room and opened the door without answering. The practice room was a large room with full length mirror taking up the west wall. There were three couples already in there and Kagome and Inuyasha sat down to start writing. Fifteen minutes later, when they had written everything they could, they got up and left the room. Their next destination were the actor's dressing rooms.   
  
Kagome looked into the large vanity mirror, surrounded by light bulbs and looked at all the makeup on the counter. She looked back up at the mirror and saw Inuyasha come up behind her with industrial sized skin cream in his hand, an evil grin on his face. She jumped out of the way just as he dumped the jar in the seat. She grabbed a container of unpacked foundation and, grabbing handfuls of it, she started throwing it at him. Inuyasha copied her attempt and began to throw the drippy cream at her.  
  
She grabbed a sprinkler of blue body sparkled dump them in her hand before she jumped on Inuyasha back and sprinkled it into his hair. He grabbed a some lip stick from the vanity and grabbed her around the waist, spun her forward and brought her down to the floor where he pinned both her hands with his left one. He opened the lipstick with his teeth, rolled it up and held it out in front of her. "I give up! No! No! You win! You win!" she cried in mock fear as the lipstick came toward her.  
  
"No point in screaming little girl. No one can hear you," he said, in an over bearing voice. The lipstick was about to touch her lip when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, realizing just how close he was. His gaze flicked from her lips to her eyes and back again before he saw them coming slowly closer.   
  
It was only when he was inches away did he realize that he had been leaning into her. So, in an attempt to save face, he brought the lipstick to her lips before colouring them and drew in circles until she had giant clown lips. Then he drew a star on one cheek and a heart on the other. He let her up and said, "What do you think? I think it suits you,"  
  
(AN: a friend, who happens to be a guy, told me that guys get turned on when they watch chicks put on lipstick. And even more so when they do it for them...wierd @_@)  
  
She took one look in the mirror and started laughing. Her hair was grey with powder and her clothes were covered in cream. Inuyasha came up beside her and she laughed even harder. His hair was overed in blue sparkles and his clothes were covered in an array of makeup. There was also a mascara streak on his cheek. "Wow, we look great," said Kagome sarcastically and they both left the room laughing. They found a few people standing outside waiting for them to come out, and that just seemed to make them laugh even harder as they went down the hall to find bathrooms.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome stood infront of the bathroom mirror, her wet hair dripping over her shoulder. She had scrubbed the lipstick off her face, wiped up as much of the cream as she could and thanked the lord that the school uniform top was white, then she had started wetting her hair to get out the foundation and cream. As she rung out her wet hair and twisted it to tied up, Kikyou walked in and sat on the sink counter beside her, the uniform skirt hiked up muc more than necessary.   
  
"Kegme, can we talk?" Kagome twisted her hair up, clipped it with a a blue hair clip and fanned her hair out in the back of her head. "Excuse me, Kegme, I'm talking to you,"  
  
"Good thing my name isn't Kegme," she said, drying her hands and pulling out some napkins to wipe up the droplets of water on her shirt.   
  
"Oh, right, Kagome, my bad. We need to talk,"  
  
She didn't answer, simply gave her a tired look and went to wipe the eyeshadow out of her eyes. (A/N: Yeah, that's right, I typed it)  
  
"Look, Inuyasha is mine,"  
  
"Why exactly would I care?"  
  
"Just stay away from him. He's my man,"  
  
"Look, you can have Inuyasha we're just partners. Once this assignment is over, I'll probably never talk to him again. Un;ess he actually thinks he can win this tug of war," she said, swinging her bag over her shoulder and throwing the napkin in the trash.  
  
"As long as we understand each other,"  
  
"What I don't understand is why you think the whole world wants to see the colour of your underwear," said Kagome before she walked out of the bathroom. She dropped her bag on the floor, leaned against the wall, and slid down to the floor.   
  
She had to wait several minutes for Inuyasha to come out, and he didn't look much different from when he had gone in. He had gotten most of the sparkles out of his hair and had wiped up the cream and foundation, though it was still visible on his dark blue uniform shirt. The mascara streak on his cheek hadn't changed at all, though he looked like he had washed his face several times. It was raw red.  
  
She stood up and said, "Um...what exactly did you do in there for so long?"  
  
"It wouldn't come off," he said, pointing to the streak on his face. She sighed and pulled a small light blue bottle and a white handkerchief out of her bag. She opened the bottle and put a bit of the liquid onto the handkerchief then walked toward him. "Wait, what are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt, much. I'm kidding come here," she said wiping his cheek, the streak coming off into her handkerchief. When she was done, his cheek was clear. "It's eye make up remover."  
  
"Oh. What about my shirt?"  
  
"What do you think I carry a washing machine around in my bag? Take it off it bothers you so much. But," she said turning back to her bag, "I can give you a brush to get out the rest of those sparkles." She put the handkerchief and the bottle back in her bag and pulled out a clean brown brush. She turned back around and dropped the brush.   
  
He had taken off his uniform shirt and underneath he wore a t-shirt that showed his toned chest and washboard stomach. He bent down and picked up the brush, and said, "Wow, you sure are one clumsy bitch. Thanks," before he went back into the boys bathroom. As he walked through the doors, she looked toward the girls washroom and saw Kikyou scowling at her.   
  
"Hi Kiki," said Kagome sweetly.   
  
"I thought I said-,"  
  
"You mean you can't remember what you said a few minutes ago? God, your stupider than I thought," They glared at each other with hate until Inuyasha came back out and dropped his bag loudly on the floor.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha! You ready for that walk now?" asked Kikyou as Kagome turned to clean her brush of the silver hair, dumping them in the trash and putting it into her bag.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at Kikyou, "No, we still have a bunch of places to write on. We got sidetracked,"  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly and swung her bag over her shoulder, just as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out said into it, "Hello? Hey," she said, "Yeah, that's fine...No...Yeah, I'll find one. Calm yourself, will you? Okay, okay, if you can come, come. You you can't, don't...okay, bye, talk to you later. Call me late though, okay? Before you come. Yeah, okay, see ya," she said hanging up the platinum cell and putting it in her bag. She looked at Inuyasha and was about to ask him if he was ready to go, but instead, found Kikyou once again hanging all over him.  
  
She also couldn't see one of Kikyou's hands, and she would have bet money that it wasn't in exactly the most wholesome place.  
  
"Um, I think I should leave you two alone," she said. But she might as well have been talking to the wall behind them for all the response she got. With a soft sigh, she walked away from the couple and began roaming around the building, looking for one of her friends. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could get one of them to let her be the third wheel.  
  
She was walking towards the stage when her cell phone rang again.  
  
She pulled it out, still walking, and said into it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kag, it's me," said Sango's voice back.  
  
"Oh hey..."  
  
"Um, listen, I was wondering if I could join your little scavenger hunt,"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, Miroku is sort of, lying on the ground, twitching,"  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, she said in a monotone voice, "What'd he do?"  
  
"That moron did the most unbeleivable thing. I swear to god, he's lucky I didn't kill him for being such an Neanderhtal,"  
  
"Okay, calm down, what did he do?"  
  
"Well, first he grabbed my hand and shoved me into the closet,"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Thenk he jumoed in with me and tried to grope my ass,"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Then when I tried to get out, he felt up my skirt. Panties and all."  
  
"And what did you do?"  
  
"I bit him to a bloody pulp, what do you think I did?"  
  
"How badly?"  
  
"I can't decribe it any better than bloody pulp,"   
  
"Okay...is he there?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's not moving,"  
  
"Is he conscious?"  
  
"I don't think so. He probably blacked out,"  
  
"Wow, okay, where are you?"  
  
"Um, in front of the cafeteria,"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a few," she said, hanging up the phone. She looked back the way she had come, and sighed, then changed courses for the cafeteria.   
  
^_^  
  
By the time they had to go meet the rest of the class at the bus, they had explored and written up reports on almost the entire building. Sango stood beside Kagome on the curb as the rest of the students began to slowly file onto the bus and said, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I can wait by myself, Mrs. Taoshi said it was okay since I gave her the note,"  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen so just calm yourself,"  
  
"Okay...bye. Call me when you get home," she said before she fell into line for the bus.   
  
Kagome looked down at the ground and was suddenly surprised by a clawed hand on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin before she turned and looked up into Inuyasha's face, "Geez! Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't sneak up behind people!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy,"  
  
"I'm not jumpy,"  
  
"Yeah, and a zebra doesn't have stripes,"  
  
She smiled and said, "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering....did, did we have fun in today?"  
  
"I think so...." she said cautiously, unsure were this line of wuestioning was going to go  
  
"That's what I thought," he said, before he gave her a pretend shudder.  
  
She rewarded him with one of her brilliant smiles and said, "Your an okay guy, Inuyasha. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll skin you alive,"  
  
"Watch me shake in my boots,"  
  
"Your wearing sneakers,"  
  
"You know what I mean! So, listen, maybe, sometime, we could all hang out together, like civilized people."  
  
"You? Civilized?"  
  
"Compared to you, I'm nobility. So, what do you think? I haven't hung out with Sango in the longest time for fear of you. And you seem.....alright,"  
  
"Oh..well I-," she suddenly heard a loud persitent honking and turned to see Kouga seating in his jeep, a scowl on his face as he gave Inuyasha cut eye. "I gotta go, Inu-...I'll t- bye," she finally got out before she walked up to Kouga's jeep and got in. Before driving of, Kouga sent him a menacing smile that clearly said 'stay away from her'.  
  
Inuyasha snorted as he walked back to the bus. That's when he realized he had forgot to set off his mid-day surprise.  
  
Well, there was always tomorrow.  
  
^_^  
  
Sorry about the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. Well, it's not that short but it's shorter than the last one. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. 


	6. All Filler, A bit of Killer

AN: You should all know right now that this chapter is really more of a filler chapter(hence, the title) Actually, it's more like an introduction to the next chapter.  
  
Did anyone notice that I changed my penname? Why? Because I am the leader (or president, whatever) of the Oregano Club. And no...it's not a cooking club. It's something completely different and not all together legal....I think I gave away too much information....  
  
That's really all  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
by Salami*Leader of the Oregano Club  
  
All Filler, A Bit of Killer  
  
Alternate Title: Bishounen  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!   
  
Kagome kicked her locker fervently, pulling on the door at the same time, trying to get it open. "Stupid motherfuckin' cheap ass school can't pay for decent lockers that don't fucking rust shut!" she yelled at it before giving it a last punch....and yelping in pain as she felt her fist crash against the hard metal.  
  
"Having trouble with something?"   
  
She was startled out of the glaring contest she was having with her locker and whirled around to see--Hojou.   
  
(AN: I know you were expecting Inu. Just admit it, we all know it's true^_^)  
  
"Oh, hi Hojou-kun,"  
  
"Having trouble with your locker?"  
  
"Yeah, the thing was thrown from the depths of hell because even they didn't want it."  
  
"Let me see if I can help," he said and she stepped aside to let him have a look at the locker. As he worked, he also started up a conversation, "Um, so are you going to semi?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So, you have a date already?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"So, your going stag?"  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe. I'll probably just go with Sango or something,"  
  
"Oh well, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me?" he said as he finally yanked the locker door open and several books spilled out.   
  
Kagome bent down to the floor to pick them up and said "I'll think about it," though it looked like she was talking to the floor. When she stood back up, he was smiling at her widely.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you around?"  
  
"Definitely," she said without a hitch before turning back to her locker and pulling out her books for the rest of the day and her wallet. When she reached the caf, she was immediately stopped by Yukio, a senior boy that was notoriously popular with the girls around school, though, as far as everyone knew, he had never had a steady girlfriend. She flashed him one of her brilliant smiles and said, "Hi, Yukio, how's Hisa?"  
  
"She's....great. We're not going out anymore," he replied in that strong masculine voice that just dripped with confidence.  
  
"Oh, that's to bad. I thought she would be a keeper,"  
  
"Right, well, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the semi formal,"  
  
"Oh, um..."  
  
"And then we could check out the after-party,"  
  
"Um....sorry Yukio, but I already promised Sango that I'd go with her." To his raised eyebrow, she added, "We're both going stag,"  
  
"Oh. Well, you can't say I didn't try, right?"  
  
"Right," she said, flashing him the same grin before giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
-_-  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
Miroku was brought out what hes was doing (namely staring at Sango from across the cafeteria) to look up at his friend. He noticed Inuyasha's hard glare and looked to what he was staring at so vehemently. It was Kagome talking to Yukio with a wide grin on her face. Yukio was also grinning back at her, but to Miroku's perverted eyes, it looked more like a leer. "Looks like she's getting asked out by Yukio-senpai,"  
  
"Why the hell would anyone want to ask her out?" (AN: it seems he's back to his normal harsh self. Oh well...)  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't!" he cried indignantly, but he still didn't pull his gaze away from the young school girl. Miroku looked also and he was positive he heard a low growl escape his hanyou friend's lips when Kagome placed a small peck on the boy's lips. "Feh," he ground out, turning away from the scene when Kagome flounced off to sit by her friends.  
  
Miroku turned back to his friend and said, "So, did you get a date to the dance yet?"  
  
"No, have you?" he snapped back.  
  
"No, but I know who I'm going to sk. You better move faster buddy, it's only a few weeks away."  
  
"Who says I'm even going?"  
  
"You're not gonna go to semi? That-that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because any girl in this school would die to go with you. It would be a sin to not take at least one of those lovely ladies and show her the time of her life,"  
  
"And what exactly are you going to do to show Sango 'the time of her life'?"  
  
He grinned and said, "Well, you know me, I always try to be creative."  
  
"Your disgusting,"  
  
"You said it," he said as he stood up and started to make his way across the caf to the round table Sango was seated at. He stood across from her beside Yuka, both Kagome and Sango had a clear view of him. "Sango dear. I'm sure your wuite aware of the annual ritual known as the semi-formal?"  
  
Eri was already stifling a giggle and Ayumi kept darting looks between the part of Miroku that she could see and Sango. "What of it?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, if your not going with anyone else, that-,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no. I won't go with you,"  
  
"W-why not?"  
  
"Because, you disgust me,"  
  
"Sango," Kagome hissed into her friend's ear, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Stopping a tiger in it's tracks,"  
  
"But, Sango-,"  
  
"Forget it Kagome, it's not gonna happen."  
  
Kagome looked up to see Miroku already turning away, already looking slightly crestfallen. "Why did you do that?" she asked when he was gone, "I know how much you like him,"  
  
"Look, what I feel for him, it's a crush, nothing more. It'll fade away eventually. I know his type of guy, picks a new girl every so often and throws them away when they start to get boring. That hurt would last a hell of a lot longer than any crush,"  
  
Kagome looked back at where Miroku sat beside Inuyasha, his head cradled in his arms and Kagome had the distinct feeling he was crying or something. However when Inuyasha whispered something to him and he lifted his head from the table, he just looked very, very sad. Well, whatever Inuyasha said probably hadn't cheered him up, because he decided to take a different course.  
  
He started rhythmically banging his head against the table.   
  
Kagome looked up at Sango, who had got back to her lunch. However, Kagome noticed the regret that creased her friends usually gorgeous laughlines.   
  
She'd have to take it upon herself to fix things.  
  
*  
  
"So, how come your not still pestering me?"  
  
Kagome pulled her gaze away from a pair of tanned ankel boots and looked up at Sango, who wasn't even looking in her direction. "Huh?" They had gone to the washroom as soon as they got to the mall and changed out of their school uniforms. Sango wore tight black geens and a deep blue tank top under her denim jacket. She was also sporting a pair of new white runners. Kagome wore a white pleated skirt, white uptowns and a yellow baby tee that said 'I'm Right. You're Wrong. Any Questions?'  
  
"About turning down the pervert?"  
  
Kagome stood up straight, the desired boots completely forgotten for the moment as she took in her friend. Sango was examining a pair of black Lowtowns, all her attention apparently on it as she made 'casual' conversation. Kagome knew better. She looked to a pair of high heeled runners and said, "I wasn't aware you wanted me to pester you about him,"  
  
Sango spluttered, but quickly regained her composure and said, "I don't. I'm just saying...you were so adamant about me saying yes yesterday at lunch....I was just wondering,"  
  
"Hey, do you think these would look good on me," she said, holding up a pair of black open toe-ed heels. The heel was thick so it would be easy to walk in them, but still stylish with a curvature in the junture where it met the rest of the shoe.  
  
"Are you even listening to me,"  
  
"Mmmhmm....I think they'd look better on you,"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got the legs for them,"  
  
"Okay," she said, taking the shoe and examining it herself.   
  
It was when Sango started to try on the shoe, that Kagome said, "I think you should give up on Miroku,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he's obviously a bad seed,"  
  
"Y-you think so?"  
  
"Yeah...I heard that right after you turned him down, he turned around and asked Koharu out,"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"That's not funny," she said, glowering at her friend,  
  
"That's because your not watching it from my point of view,"  
  
Sango glared at her friend, then she examined the shoe on her feet, giving it a critical eye. When she was satisfied, she checked the price and smiled at the '30% OFF' sign.  
  
The two girls paid for their purchases, Kagome buying a pair of heeled hiking boots before they ventured into the next store. While Kagome examined a flowing red skirt, she continued the earlier conversation, "So, if you don't want to go out with him, why do you care if he would go out with someone else,"  
  
"I don't care. I mean...okay, I don't want to go out with him but I don't want him to go out with other girls because I want to go out with him,"  
  
"Ohh....wait, I don't get it," she said as she gazed at denim halter top.  
  
"I didn't think you would,"  
  
"Okay, then explain it slowly for dim-witted me,"  
  
"Okay...I want to go out with him because I have a crush on him. However, I don't want to date him because I know his rep, and I don't like it. But, I also don't want him to go out with any other girls until I get over myinfatuation with him,"  
  
"Oh. Well....that makes sense...in a scared puppy kind of a way,"  
  
"You just don't under-,"  
  
"I think I understand fine. Your just scared of risk,"  
  
"...."  
  
"Sango?" she said, turning around to look at her friend...who in turn, was staring at a dress. This was unusual, because Sango just wasn't the kind of girl that went gah gah over such girly things such as dresses. However, this was a very nice dress. It was a sleeveless Chinese-style dress that had a threaded black clip (to match the dress) at the collarbone. Black with an intricate pink flower coming up one side, on Sango it would stop mid thigh. This was the type of dress that any girl would look stunning in, especially an already beautiful girl like Sango. She came up beside her friend and said, "I think you should buy it,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you can wear it to semi,"  
  
"But I don't even have a date,"  
  
"So? Since when does that mean that you can't look hot. I don't have a date and I bout a new dress,"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Go for it. It's so you,"  
  
"Well, if you insist,"  
  
*  
  
Miroku sat in his usual spot on the steps after school, with his usual possy doing the usual nothing. What was unuasual, was that he didn't say a word. Sure, he laughed at the dumb jokes and whistled when appropriate but...he certainly wasn't enjoying himself. Sango had turned him down flat only hours prior.  
  
He had zoned out of the conversation Raye and Inuyasha were having when he started to think were exactly he had gone wrong. He only came back when he felt a light, almost inexistent tapping on his shoulder. He noticed that all conversation had seized and all eyes were on whoeer was apparently behind him. Then he heard a sweet voice say, "Um, earth to Miroku. Is anyone in there?"  
  
He turned to see that his reverie had been interrupted by Kagome. Normally, he wouldn't have minded to see her sweet smiling face and have a conversation (and perhaps cop a feel) but he just wasn't in the mood for conversation right now.  
  
"Miroku, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"No, ten years from now when it won't matter anymore,"  
  
Slowly, almost in a lethargic state, he got up and allowed her to lead him back inside the school. Inuyasha was, afterall, known for his....superb hearing.  
  
Once inside, she said, "Listen, about what happened at lunch. Sango just-,"  
  
"Wait, let me guess. She sent you to apologize for her. Well, that's convenient, she feels as though she's mended what she's broken and doesn't have to look me in the eye."  
  
"Sango didn't send me. She doesn't even know I'm talking to you so if you'd refrain from interrupting me, I wouldn't feel obliged to kick your ass,"  
  
"You're mean,"  
  
"Look, just listen to me. Sango doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. She does like you, she's admitted as much as having a crush on you. But, she's scared that you'll hurt her-,"  
  
"I wouldn't-,"  
  
"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't. And by the way, you can't tell anyone we're having this conversation, she'd kill me if she knew I was taking her trust for granted like this,"  
  
"So then, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I have my reasons. So, listen, your going to semi with her,"  
  
"But-,"  
  
"No, buts. You do everything that you need to do. Get your clothes done, buy new cologne, whatever. Just act as though she had said yes, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but-,"  
  
"You are going to pick her up at eight o'clock, the night of semi formal, at my house. Do not be late, do NOT be early and do not make a big deal of the fact that your going with her when you pick her up."  
  
"Won't she-,"  
  
"No interrupting. Don't mention anything about this to anyone. Not Sango, not your friends, no one. If this gets leaked to Sango before the night of semi, she'll flip and rip both are heads off. Let me handle Sango up until the night of semi but once you two get to the dance, you're on your own,"  
  
"Kagome, I think there's fatal flaw in your plan,"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Sango already said she wouldn't go with me. What makes you think she will if we just ambush her that night?"  
  
"See, I left out one very important peice of information,"  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"I'm her ride to the dance,"  
  
*  
  
Warning: The following conversation may cause you to loose brain cells, due to the stupidity of it.(There's no actual need for this last part, I just put it in here because I was bored)  
  
*  
  
Kagome arched her back, her hands stretched up before her as she yawned, completely oblivious to the oggling eyes of every guy in the class. Almost all where thinking of asking her out, and several were comtemplating asking her to the semi-formal. Except for one pair of golden eyes, that in all reality had never stopped watching her.  
  
Miroku leaned over in his seat and whispered to Inuyasha, "Look at her, Inuyasha,"  
  
"I'm looking," he responded curtly.  
  
"Isn't she good-looking? Not to mention kind..."  
  
'Sure, if you go for that 'smooth skin, silky hair, and sparkling eyes' thing' he thought, looking back down at his work. He started answering a question as he mumbled, "Beats me..."  
  
Miroku studied his friend for a few moments, then let out a sigh and said, "What are you planning now?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm planning anything?"  
  
"Because you haven't fought with her in over a week, ever since the drama trip. In fact you've been disturbingly civil to one another,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're freaking the shit out of me,"  
  
"So....what's your plan on semi?"  
  
"I....don't have a date,"  
  
"No way, you? YOUR going stag?"  
  
"Yeah...so?"  
  
"I just wasn't aware that they started making snowmen in Hell,"  
  
"Har har," he said, glancing at Kagome before he looked back at his friend, "What are YOUR plans for semi?"  
  
"I don't know....spike the punch bowl?"  
  
"They don't have punch bowls any more," he said, remembering last years 'Punch bowl Lasgana fiasco,"  
  
"Aww nuts," he said in mock disappointment, going back to the picture he was drawing, "Well, then I'll probably just show up a half hour before semi ends then go to the after-party,"  
  
"So, you won't even TRY to get a date?"  
  
"Damn straight,"  
  
"That's not hip,"  
  
"You're wierd,"  
  
*  
  
AN: Okay, I think I just zoned out for a second. That's one of the wierdest conversations I've ever written. I told you this chapter would be fruitless, so don't bite my head off.  
  
It was an intro to the next chapter which will probably be the dance. It may not seem like it, but this story is almost finished. I'd say another four chapters, but don't quote me on that.  
  
OH and if anyone would like to send me fanart to put up on my new site, send it to squeakyinuears@hotmail.com. Or visit my bio page. 


	7. Headstrong

Disclaimer: Lyrics are the chorus for 'Headstrong' by Trapt. Not mine...okay? Good.  
  
AN: FIRST, I had to retype the whole first half of this chapter to sorry if it's kind of jerky with the writing.  
  
For all those that guessed that this chapter would contain a big prank, YOU GUESSED RIGHT!! For those of you that guessed that Inuyasha would be pulling his final prank on Kagome, couldn't be further from the truth, but you can wonder wether it's the "final" part or the "Kagome" part that isn't true. Hell, it could be the "Inuyasha" part for all you know. Well, you'll find out soon enough. This prank will be one of the more simpler ones, but it is debateably the CRUELEST prank so far. Be warned, it will cause a few problems in the Inu/Kag relationship,(NOT THE PAIRING. never the pairing) cause Kagome will get pissed. But the most interesting thing, is that the prank is.....well, you'll see.  
  
Wait! Before I get any flames, let me make this perfectly clear, I am NOT and never will be a InuKik supporter. However, I don't hate her, in fact, I kind of liked her BEFORE she died. I do not like her now that she's dead and doing evil shit, and so, I sort of alternate between her two different personas in my stories. In this story, I took her and made her VERY OOC. We all know Kikyou isn't anything resembling a slut in the anime (though she sure likes to facesuck), but she is in this story. So, when you reach the end of this chapter, just keep in mind that, while I don't particularly like the undead miko, I am not a Kikyou basher. (I can already sense the flames coming...)  
  
Moving on....HOLY CRAP!! You people...with the reviews....fuckin hilarious!! I swear to god I laughed my ass off when I was reading them, especially LovelyStarry. Your right, guys should not say the word 'hip' unless it's under special circumstances. But I did warn that it would be wierd. And I appreciate the compliments (hint hint)  
  
radire asked about my name and why I said it has something to do with something that isn't all together legal. I'd rather not come out and say it. But here's a hint and if you get it right you'll get....um....a cookie? Anyway, here's the hint: you have to think of something that LOOKS like oregano but if you actually put it in your kitchen and your parents found it, you'd be in major shit.  
  
And that is what the Oregano club was founded on.   
  
Um, yeah....moving on....someone commented on my spelling and how I spelt jeans 'geens'. Okay, here's the thing, I use a .txt document when writing my stories. This is because a couple months back I got a virus on my computer(because of my stupid brother) and I had to send it out to get it fixed(because of my stupid brother). The whole computer had to be cleaned out (yeah it was that bad, and it set me back 200 bucks) and as a result, I lost a few programs on my computer. One of these programs was Microsoft word and I have so far been way to busy(or lazy, whatever floats your boat) to install it. So, I have been using Notepad, and it unfortunately does not have a spell check on it. So I have to go over my own documents and fix my own mistakes. If I miss a few, please forgive me and try to ignore it. If it bothers you that much, I can only try harder to fix it, because I'm not gonna install Mircosoft Word until I get my Photoshop back....which I miss way to much *sigh*  
  
Oi vye, you people are demanding! I changed the last paragraph because to many people said it was confusing. You demand, I deliver.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
by the new and improved Salami (I love that phrase)  
  
Headstrong   
  
Alternative Title: THE red dress  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Back off, we'll take you on  
  
*  
  
Kagome travelled down the hall with her headphones covering her ears and a slight bob to her head. When she reached Sango's locker, the girl already had her cd boombox out and was sitting on the floor with an instrumental toon filling the air as she chatted with Arimi. This was the beauty of arriving at school so early. No teachers in the hall reminding you of protocol. Like the fact that they weren't suppose to be blasting music in the hall way. Kagome sat on the otherside of the hallway facing Sango and Arimi before she slipped off her headphones and handed the cd player to Sango before she slipped out the urnt cd and switched it with the cd already in it before pressing play.   
  
Another thing about arriving at school so early, was that it was WAY to early in the morning to make decent conversation. An alternative rock song immediately started blasting from the stereo and all the girls hummed the music and Sango even sang the lyrics under her breath.   
  
"So, you guys ready for sem tomorrow?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"Um...yeah," said Sango, looking slightly crestfallen with the reminder of the event.  
  
"I'm taking the whole day off to get ready," she continued, "Getting my hair done and everything,"  
  
Sango however, was no longer paying attention, seeing as how Miroku was now waltzing down the hall. He stopped just before he reached the girls and said, "Hello ladies. Kagome, Arimi. Hello Lady Sango,"  
  
"Go away Miroku,"  
  
"Sango, I thought we were friends. Why are you being so mean?"  
  
"Oh...I...that is-I thought that you......sorry,"  
  
"That's quite alright, I suppose your beauty sometimes delude to me the fact that you don't want to let anyone in," he said before he continued on his way, waving good bye to them.  
  
Kagome slapped a hand to her face and let it slide down her face as she contemplated the stupidity of men.  
  
Sango watched the retreating form of Miroku as it disappeared around a corner with wide eyes wondering if she had heard him correctly.  
  
Arimi checked off the thing she had to do for the dance on her fingers.  
  
They heard footsteps again and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha strutting down the corridor, and just like his friend before hi, he stopped before he reached the girls. "Hey! Have you guys seen Miroku?"  
  
"He just turned that corner," said Kagome.  
  
He rewarded her with his infamous smirk and said, "You going to the dance tomorrow?"  
  
"Um...yeah, why?"  
  
"I hear your announcing the winner for Spring Princess,"  
  
"Uh...yeah, Hojou asked me to do it,"  
  
"Good," he said before he started to make his way down the hall again.  
  
"Wait!" she cried out, "Why does it matter?"  
  
"Just wondering," he said, never breaking his stride.  
  
"Why don't I beleive you?"  
  
"Because I didn't give you a reason to," was the last thing he called over his shoulder before he to disappeared byhind the corner.  
  
"Men!" she said, stuffing her face in her hands that were now resting on her knees, which she had pulled up almost to her chest  
  
*  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
*  
  
"Stop moving your head," Kagome instructed as she did Sango's hair. She had already pulled it back into a high tight ponytail that left a slick smooth surface along Sango's head. She was now preceeding to form the ponytail into a series of elegant loops that looked like they had been painstakingly ironed out. Which in all fairness, they had.  
  
"Sango watched Kagome's progress in Kagome's vanity mirror and sighed, "So, who's up for Spring Princess?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care about that kind of stuf?"  
  
"I don't, I'm just trying to make conversation so that I stop thinking about who will be at the dance,"  
  
"Oh..." she said, understanding framing her voice. "Well, there are four contestants. Can you call them contestants, or are they nominees?"  
  
"I think they're called debutants, or something,"  
  
"Oh, okay, anyway, there are four of them. If I remember correctly, it's Baistotei Atsuko, Ebisawa Hiromi, Hatakeyama Rina, and Katayanagi Fusei,"  
  
"Who do you think will win?"  
  
"I think Hiromi, but Rina deserves it. She's way nicer, but Hiromi is more popular,"  
  
"Yeah....I'm surprised no one nominated you,"  
  
"I was nominated, but I declined, who the hell wants to be in the spotlight just so you can win something as stupid as Spring Princess,"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Kagome stopped what she was doing and frowned down at her friend, "You didn't want it, did you?"  
  
"No, but it would have been nice to be nominated...."  
  
"Well, most of the guys are just straight up afraid to anger you. Duo said. They probably just think that you'd hate something like that,"  
  
"I would,"  
  
"See, afraid to anger you,"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she said, slingthly more chipper than before, "Why the hell am I so down. We're gonna go to that party and have fun and sneer at the idiot girls that think they need a date just to go!"  
  
"That's the spirit," she said, just managing to turn her evil smirk into a placid smile.  
  
"So, did you buy a new dress?"  
  
"Nope, just picked out an old one,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I only wore it a couple of times, so I figured why not?"  
  
"Which one,"  
  
"The red one,"  
  
"Wait, you mean THE red one. The one with the the diamond thingy?"  
  
"It's not real diamonds, but yeah,"  
  
"You don't think it's to...much?"  
  
"What difference does it make? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. If I had a date, I'd probably racking my brain to make sure the dress wasn't to nice, but I don't, so I'm not."  
  
"Oh....but I don't have a date and you practically forced me to buy a new dress,"  
  
"I didn't force you. I said that you should get and you agreed, that's not forcing you. Besides, it's a beautiful dress, if I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have it in your possesion. You owe me,"  
  
"That's an interesting way to look at it,"  
  
"There,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome stepped to the side and said, "There, I'm done. What do you think,"  
  
Sango turned in a slow rotation so see her hair. She even picked up a smaller mirror so she could see every bit of detail. A second later Sango's face lit up and she sqealed and beamed at her friend. Needless to say, Kagome does good work.  
  
The next few hours were spent in a state of frenzied squealing, giggling and makeup until both girls hair and makeup were done. Sango had light pink blush on her eyes and natural beige lip glaze, as well as a few well placed pink butterfly clips that matched the pink in her dress perfectly. Kagome had applied moose to her hair, causing it to become much more wavy than what was normal and had a pulled hald of her hair back with studded black clips, leaving two tendrils framing her face. She also had light brown eyeshadow and a darker brown eyeliner on and a shimmering scarlet gloss coating her lips. However, neither were dressed properly (Kagome still had on loose pajama bottoms and a tank top and Sango in loos jeans and an old t-shirt) when the doorbell rang.  
  
Kagome looked to the clock: 7:30. 'He's a half hour early!' Kagome thought as she made her way to the door hesitantly. However, when she opened the door, instead of meeting Miroku's violet eyes, she met a pair of familiar blue ones. "Kouga!" she exclaimed, taking a step back so she could see him properly.  
  
He was dressed in a nicely tailored black suit with a deep brown shirt. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things, but she thought the suit looked to smooth against his skin, especially along the shoulders and waist-area where his fur -should- be. He was probably using a concealment spell. "Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to pick you up for that dance your school is having,"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We're going together?"  
  
"Since when?!"  
  
"Of course we would go together. Your my woman," she said in a calm matter-of-fact type of voice.  
  
Sango could be heard in the background muttering something like, "Not that again,"  
  
"Kouga," said Kagome, trying to keep a hold on her brimming anger, "I am not your woman. I am not your girlfriend. I did -not- ask you to the semi formal. And I am NOT going with you!"  
  
Sango smiled and cheere, "Go Kagome!"  
  
"But your my woman," was all Kouga could say.   
  
(AN: Personally, I think that's all he ever says. *screws up face and lowers voice to an imitation of Kouga* 'Kagome's my woman, dog turd!' *sigh* Okay, enough insanity, back to the story!)  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated shriek and promptly shut the door in his face, smartly locking it. A moment later, after Kouga got over the shock of being snubbed by 'his woman' he banged on the door insisently. "Kagome! Open up!"  
  
"I think you have the worng house," she called back in a mock old lady voice, "There's no Kagome here!"  
  
"Kagome, I know your in there. Stop telling your grandmother to say that your not!"  
  
Kagome lookedperplexed for a second, dumbfounded that he actually thought she was a little old lady, but decided to call back when Sango burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Sorry, sonny, this Kagome girl your looking for, moved out,"  
  
"When?!"  
  
"Just now! She was only collecting her things! When out the backdoor!"  
  
"Oh, okay! Thank you!" he said before they could here him swiftly running from the door. Kagome backed up, looking strangely at the door. She looked at the door, at her friend that was lost in her mirth and currently rolling around on the floor, and back at the door before she to bust out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"I can't beleive he's so stupid!" cried Sango between gasps.  
  
"What's the deal with all these canine demons hanging around me and making my life hell?" she asked when the giggles subsided and the sat up.  
  
"Um....maybe they smell 'bitch' on you," she said, shrugging.  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled and said, "Maybe they smell Buyo,"  
  
*  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
*  
  
At 8:10, Kagome was beginning to worry. Sango was completely dressed in new gown and shoes and ready to go, but her ride wasn't there. Well, she didn't know that. She thought Kagome was her ride and was still waiting for the girl to get dressed!  
  
She didn't mind, because she knew that Kagome had spent most of her time helping Sango get ready. Though she probably would have been more agitated if she knew she was really waiting for ride to get there.  
  
Finally, at 8:15, the doorbell rang around the almost empty house and Kagome called from inside her closet, "Sango! Can you get that!?"  
  
"Sure," she called back before she happily walked to the door and threw it open, greeting however was on the other side with a smile....  
  
That is, until she saw who was on the other side. Dressed in a smart navy blue suit with a back shirt and tie, Miroku was also sporting one of his more charming grins. However, Sango was not stupid.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just came to pick you up,"  
  
"I already have a ride," she hissed.  
  
"I know, I'm it," he said as his hand light reached behind her.  
  
"HENTAI!!" she said backing away as he rubbed the fresh red handprint on his cheek "What did you say?"  
  
"Well, when our dearest Kagome saw you heartlessly shoot me down, she took it upon herself to cheer me up. Long story short, I'm your date,"  
  
Eyes bugged, nostrils flared and a deep flush creeped over Sango's cheeks before she called out, "KAGOME!!!"  
  
Apparently, said girl had been hiding behind the kitchen door and immediately slid it open before she bounded toward her friend, Sango's purse in her hand. "Yes, Sango?"  
  
"Is what Miroku saying true?" she asked, a dangerous glint in her eye. 'Let's see her try to get out of this one!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Every word of it," said Kagome, stufing the black purse into her friends hands, "Except for maybe the heartless part. I didn't think that," she continued as Miroku held out his arm for Sango to take and Kagome practically had to link her arm to his, she was in such a shocked state. "well, you have fun lovebirds!" she cried as Miroku half walked half dragged Sango to the limo and opened the dor for her.  
  
Kagome sighed dreamily as she closed the door and put a finger to her lips. "Now, where did I put that shoe?"  
  
*  
  
Headstong, we're headstrong  
  
*  
  
Sango was skeptical to say the least. She was currently sitting on the edge of the limo seat, the farthest she could possibly get from her 'date'. And she was clutching her shawl tightly around her frame, as though she were afraid he might try something perverted. Which, in all rights, he probably would.  
  
"You had better keep your hands to yourself, chikan,"  
  
He let out an audible gasp and said, "Sango, I can't beleive you would call me such a thing,"  
  
"Well....you DO molest girls rear ends,"  
  
"I....suppose, you could put it like that,"  
  
"Sorry, just keep your hands where I can see them, ecchi,"  
  
He covered a smirk and said, "As you wish Lady Sango. I have been on very good behaviour, neh?"  
  
She 'hmpf'ed and turned away, choosing to stare at the black soundproof window infront of her that led to the driver's compartment. "I may have to go with you, but that doesn't mean I have to stay with you,"  
  
"You would just abandon me?"  
  
"Um...I...."  
  
"I would never do such a thing to you, my lady. I care for you to much,"  
  
'That's it! That's the last straw! How am I supposed to be mad at him when he keeps saying sweet things, goddammit?!' she thought to herself as she simultaneously fought the blush that had creeped across her cheeks.  
  
Miroku hid another smirk at the sudden redness of her cheeks and said, "I'll make you a deal, Sango,"  
  
"And what would that be,"  
  
"If you at least try to have a good time tonight, I promise to all higher beings that I will never bother you again,"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Well, what would you rather do?"  
  
On the one hand, she didn't wantto try to have a good time. Why? Because if she did, she would probably end up having a good time, and that would be a very bad thing (don't ask me why) On the other hand, if she did agree, she would be rid of the perverted boy until she took it upon herself to approach him. Which was something she wasn't planning on doing anytime soon.  
  
"...fine..."  
  
*  
  
Back off, we'll take you on  
  
*  
  
"Can I get you a drink Sango dear?"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku suspiciously. The banquet hall the dance was taking place in had been very elegantly decorated with almost real looking plastic flowers and deep gold streamers. There was a white whicket arch at the entrance that had also been stuffed to the brim with fake flowers and at the front, there was a stage with a crimson curtain pulled down in anticipation of the dance's award ceremony. This was usually when appreciation was given to their class.   
  
Finally apparently deciding something, Sango nodded and said, "As long as you don't spike it,"  
  
"I would never do such a thing,"  
  
"I wouldn't puss it pass you. You'd probably love to get me drunk. That much easier to feel me up,"  
  
"I thought you were gonna try to have a good time?"  
  
"I am! This is me, having a good time,"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and finally left with a gracious nod. Making his way to the snack table, he retreived two sodas and two plastic cups before precedding to filling a place with a variety of fruits that had bee arranged on the table. He felt a clawed hand grip his shoulder and almost jumped out of his skin before he turned around to face Inuyasha's glowing eyes. His friend was dressed exceptionally well, considering the fact that he had no tangible fashion sense, or colour coordination for that matter. He was wearing a black suit, deep crimson/burgundy shirt, no tie. "Kami! You scared me!" collecting his composure, he said, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
  
"I wasn't sneaking anywhere. So...I see you actually got yourself a date,"  
  
"Yeah, Sango finally agreed,"  
  
"Keh. You probably clubbed her over the head and threw her in the car,"  
  
He glared at his friend but decided against getting into a fight wit him with the neutral comment of, "No date, huh?"  
  
"Nope, been WAY to busy to even think about that,"  
  
"What do you mean, busy?"  
  
"You'll see what I mean, if you stick around the whole night," he said, picking up a few grapes and plopping them in his mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said, suspiscion wieghing in his voice  
  
"Let's just say that....by the end of the night, I won't have to worry about clingy girls,"  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you planning," he said, adding to it an apprehensive tone  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's a....s-surprise...." his voice trailed off and his attention was no longer on the boy in front of him. He was looking through him, past him, at the entrance.  
  
Miroku furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering what his friend could possibly be looking at as he turned to where his eyes led. An all knowing, "Oh," left his lips as he watched who had just walked in.  
  
Kagome.  
  
And she looked great to. She was wearing a deep red tube dress that stopped at her knees, hugging all her curves. Going all along the underline of her bossom was an inlay of black and clear diamond crystal, drawing attention to what was just above the string of crystal, and going along the hem of the dress was elegant black lace. She was also wearing black pumps that made her legs look longer, and a broad and brilliant smile on her now scarlet lips.   
  
The two boys watched as she walked straight to Sango, hugged her, and the two girls sat down at the table to start chatting. Neither boy could help but notice how the hem of the dress rode up her thigh when she crossed her legs.  
  
Miroku turned back to his friend and clapped him on shoulder with a broad grin, "Well, looks like you won't have to dance alone. It seems that Kagome doesn't have a date either. Though how that is possible is, I just don't know,"  
  
A low grumbling rolled up his throat and Miroku had the distinct impression that he was growling. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said in an unusually gruff voice  
  
"Oh! I get it!"  
  
"What do you -get- lech?"  
  
"Err...I have to go back to my date," he said, disappearing back into the dance floor and reemerging at the table Kagome and Sango sat at. And the silver-haired boy had only one response.   
  
"Keh,"  
  
*  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
*  
  
"Did you bring my change of clothes, Kagome?" asked Sango,   
  
"Hai, it's in my car,"  
  
"Good, considering the fact you threw me out of your house and into the open arms of a pervert before I could get it,"  
  
"Don't tell me, your not having fun,"  
  
"Well, then why don't you dance?"  
  
"I refuse to-," but she cut herself off when Miroku rejoined her.  
  
"Sango, would you like the dance?" he asked as he put down the drinks and food.  
  
"I-huh?"  
  
"You and me, dancing,"  
  
"Ano...."  
  
"Great!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling a not-so reluctant Sango out with him. Kagome beamed as she watched her best friend being dragged into Miroku's arms. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a light tapping on her bare shoulder.  
  
She looked to her side and saw Hojou's smiling face. "Higurashi! I'm glad you came. Are you having fun?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...w-where's your date?"  
  
"In the bathroom. Would you like to dance?"  
  
She looked at him with a confused-bordering on threatening look before she said, "Won't your date mind?"  
  
"I don't think so,"  
  
She cast around for a reason not to dance with him and almost immediately spotted Inuyasha standing by himself at the snack table. "Um, I would, Hojou-kun," she said as she got up from her seat, "But, I have to talk to Inuyasha about something. Save me a dance?"  
  
"Sure," he said, looking slightly disappointed,"  
  
"Great," she said, flashing him a weak smile before she made her way across the hall to Inuyasha. When she reached him she blurted out, "Save me!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, his eyebrow lowering in inquiry  
  
"Save me! Hojou wants to dance, just, pretend like you're talking to me,"  
  
"O~kay. Why am I helping you?"  
  
"Because...you think I'm an all-together great person?"  
  
"Not even close,"  
  
"Just do this for me..please?"  
  
"On one condition,"  
  
"What?" she asked, momentarily distracted as she watched Kikyou, wearing a skin tight halter dress, looking much more elegant than she usually does in her mini skirts.  
  
"When you go up to announce the name of the Spring Princess, flash a nice big smile,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh look, here comes Hobo,"  
  
She whipped her head around and when she saw Hojou striding towards her, she immediately grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to the dancefloor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, bitch?"  
  
"Just fucking dance and I won't have to rip your head off," she said when she had pulled them close to the center of the dancefloor, where Hojou couldn't see them. Lucky, it was a very fast song, so they didn't have to touch each other at all.   
  
"You owe me for this, bitch,"  
  
"Fine! I'll do your retarded smiling thing, but stop calling me bitch,"  
  
"Okay, dimwit,"  
  
"Your infuriating, you know that?"  
  
"I think you've mentioned that, yeah," he said just as the song ended and the dj started saying something into his mic.  
  
"Look just, do this for me and I'll never bother you again," she said as she grabbed his arms and repositioned him so that he was blocking her from Hojou's view, who happened to be gazing intently into the crowd. She caught the word "birds" being said over the microphone just as a very slow song started up. She let out a groan, wondering how the dj could make such a change so abruptly as she tried to make it pass Inuyasha, "Okay, no more dancing," she said.  
  
"Uh uh," he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her into an embrace before he grinned down at her maliciously. "You dragged me here, now we dance. If you have a problem with that, tough,"  
  
Reflexively, she buried her face in his arm and let out a loud, frustrated groan before looking back up at him, "As soon as Hojou leaves, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass,"  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't swear so much,"  
  
"Who do you think I got it from," she mumbled under her breath, to low to be heard.  
  
"Kagome, I had no idea I rubbed off on you so much,"  
  
"That's the only thing about that will rub off on me,"  
  
"You sound like Sango talking to the pervert,"  
  
"Whatever," she said, keeping her distance as much as possible with her arms over his shoulders. She subconsciously moved closer to the warmth of his chest even as his arms tightened around her waist. She looked up into the intense gaze of his golden eyes. They were amost glowing, she thought as she took a hesitant step closer to him, slipping her arms from his shoulders to around his neck. And just as she was about to dip her head into the curve of his neck, the music took up a more frenzied rhythym and those around them started to move with the new beat, still holding onto their partner.  
  
Kagome pulled away from him and he he looked over his shoulder before he said, "That Homo guy is gone," before flashing her a smirk and turning on his heels and walking away. At that moment, the only thing she was completely conscious of was the ever blazing of his eyes and blush that had made it's way to her face.  
  
*  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha leaned against a vacant table, watching Kikyou as she walked towards him. "Hey, Inuyasha," she said in that sultry voice as she saddled up beside him.  
  
"Hey, yourself," he said, contempt clearly showing on his face for the girl that had latched onto his arm like a leech.  
  
"So, this dance is pretty boring, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...." he answered absently.  
  
"You wanna go start our own private party?" she asked  
  
"Hmmm..." he said thoughtfully. He knew exactly what she meant. Perhaps he could turn this to his advantage. He had been planning something a bit different, but this was even better. So, fully aware of the many eyes on him, he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and said, "Love to."  
  
Then they both snaked their way around the moving bodies and out of the banquet hall, a pair of stormy blue eyes following their progress.  
  
*  
  
And this is not where you belong  
  
*  
  
Sango lifted her head off of Miroku's shoulder as the song ended and they went back to their table. "Are you having a good time yet?"  
  
"Ye-um...no, of course not,"  
  
"But your trying," he said, a delighted smile on his face from her slip up.  
  
"Yes..." she trailed off as Kagome walked towards them and she could distract herself with her friends.  
  
"Hey guys, they're starting the awards in a few minutes and I have to go up on stage," she said when she reached them, "So can you watch my shawl and purse,"  
  
"Sure," said Sango, taking the mentioned items and placing them on the table.  
  
"Thanks, see you in a few," she called as she made her way to the stage. She stood up there with five other people, the Head of the media department already at the mic.  
  
"Can I call your attention," she said over the buzzing crowd and waited for them to quiet down. "This is the part of the evening where we crown the Spring Princess and give out a few awards. First, the awards," she said when the student council president, an attractive young girl with short cropped hair.  
  
"The first award we'd like to present is for leadership, and that goes to the president of the Interact Club, Mayu Okari,"  
  
Kagome watched with a weak smile on her face, already feeling her legs going numb from her stilleto heels against the hard, dented floor. Then she got a nice shock.  
  
"The next award, and final award for the night, is a new one. It was an issue we felt simply had to be addressed, and I'm sure everyone here is aware of what has been going on in our school for the past few months. And so, receiving the award in excellence for school entertainment, here's Higurashi Kagome and Inuyasha,"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome muttered under her breath as the clapping and whistles started up, she felt a light shove in the direction of the microphone and accepted the bobble head doll they gave her before she said into the mic, "Wow...this is....wierd. I certainly wasn't expecting this when I first altered the fundraiser presentation,"  
  
This got a chorus of appreciative laughter and she could see Sango close to the front, encouraging her, "Um, well, Inu-baby isn't here. It's possible that he went to do an errand, but he probably just went to get Mr. Snuggles his teddy bear. So, thanks for, this and...drive safely?" she said as she handed the bobble head doll to someone else and then said back into the microphone, "Now, what I actualy came up here for was to present this."  
  
A dark red pillow that almost matched the colour of the curtains behind her was brought up with a tiara and a silk sash that said 'Spring Princess' in elegant gold lettering.   
  
"We all know that the Spring Princess has always been a popular, good-looking and not always so intelligent young lady in the junior ranks. This year, I hope you took my prank fued to heart and picked someone with a more brains than usual. Then again, I never vote, so who am I to judge," she said as she retrieved an envelope from one of the people standing behind her, "So, without further a'do, because you've all waited oh so patiently, 2004's Spring Princess is," she slid open the envelope, a weak smile n her face as she pulled out the paper.  
  
However, when she read the name, the smile was wiped away, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed in the ultimate look of confusion. She looked around at the faces looking up at her expectantly, shrugged and plant a big brilliant smile on her face before she said, "Shikon High's 2004 Spring Princess is, Katayenoko Kikyou!"  
  
No one applauded, whistled or even nodded in recognition. Kikyou hadn't even been on the vote ballet. A curious murmer spread through the crowd until everyone was asking the same question, "How did that happen?"   
  
It was almost decided that Kagome had read wrong or was lying, when the head of the media department took the envelope from Kagome and she frowned at the paper and said into the mic, "Will Kikyou please step up to the stage?"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Katayenoko Kikyou, please step up to the stage,"  
  
Still, nothing.  
  
"Kikyou! On stage, now,"  
  
Something happened, just not what everyone had been expecting. Everyone expected the slim trim figure of Kikyou to slither through the crowd towards the stage and accept the crown. They didn't expect the curtain behind them to start to go up and reveal two people standing behind him. They didn't expect a smug looking Inuyasha to be standing there, his black jacket slung over his shoulder and one hand stuffed into his pocket: the picture of arrogance. And they DEFINITELY didn't expect to see an almost naked Kikyou standing two feet away from him, wearing only her strapless bra and thong and black stilleto heels, trying to cover herself up.  
  
The room was deathly silent. The clinking of plates and the slamming of chairs stopped, the whispering stopped and if Kagome hadn't known better, she would have said that everyone had stopped breathing.   
  
Then, a snort of laughter was heard. Then another, and another until the whole room was filled with uproarious laughter with an undertone of malicious murmuring. When the one teacher on stage finally registered what was going on, she took a jacket from the student right beside her and went to cover Kikyou, ushering her off stage.  
  
Inuyasha just stood in the middle of the stage, bowing as everyone began to clap wildly. Well, almost everyone. He turned to look at Kagome, who had only just picked up her jaw and was now staring at him with wide eyes. "What you think?" he asked her as he strode up to her, stopping a few feet away.  
  
"I...think...that.....that was one of the most despicable and disgusting things I've ever seen," she spat out before making herway backstage. She found the teacher hovering over the now jacket-clad Kikyou and she said, "Kikyou, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm gonna call your parents to take you home," said the teacher before leaving.  
  
Kagome approached, closer now and said, "A-are you alright?"  
  
"Kagome," she said looking up with suspiciously shiny eyes, "Can I give you some advice?"  
  
'No! What the hell makes you think I would want advice from someone like you?' she thought, even as the folowing words left her mouth, "Uh...yeah sure,"  
  
"I've seen you getting close to Inuyasha. Don't pretend you don't like him, because I can see right through your facade. I was the same way. I pretended for a long time like I dispised him, going out with every other guy that would have me just to prove it o him. Then he got under my defenses and...  
  
"You pretend you don't like him and then he ends up the only thing you think about," she let out a longing sigh, "Learn from my mistakes Kagome. Don't let him get under your skin, he'll only hurt you,"  
  
"I wasn't planning on-,"  
  
"Kagome. Don't let him hurt you like he hurt me. That silly fued between the two of you. That was nothing. Simply child's play. He is more viscious then you think,"  
  
"Oh...okay, Kikyou...do-do you want some help, getting out of here?"  
  
"Could you get me my clothes? I think they're still on the stage,"  
  
"Okay..." she trailed off as she went back out onto the stage and was greated by another uproar of clapping and cat calls. She turned and saw the amused faces as she snatched up the silky black dress that lay crumpled on the floor. She plastered a sweetly fake smile on her face as she walked back to Kikyou, though she really didn't feel like smiling. Only one thing was entertaining Kagome's thoughts at the moment.  
  
'How could Inuyasha do this?'  
  
*  
  
AN: Well, that was the seventh chappy, I decided to put in the lyrics when listening to the song while I typed the chapter, but I didn't wanna put it all in. Mostly because I thought it was better this way. 


	8. Revelations

AN: PLEASE READ-I did not change anything about the chapter, I only added the summaries to the story titles at the end. Please read and vote, thank you.  
  
I'll update in about a week or so.  
  
Now, the chapter.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
IT Takes Two to Tango  
  
Chapter 8: Revelations  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You sure you want to come?"  
  
Sango was leaning against the sink in the woman's washroom, now dressed in loose black slacks and a white short sleeved blouse that seemed unnaturally tight for a blouse. Kagome was changing in the bathroom stall while Sango tried to lower her voice as much as possible so that Kagome could still hear but the other girls changing in the stalls couldn't. Needless to say, it wasn't working very well.  
  
"What? I can't hear you, speak up," was the answer.  
  
She let out a deep sigh and said in her normal voice, "Are you sure you still want to come to the after party?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she want to come?" asked Eri as she came out of her stall, dressed in a plain denim skirt and blue T-shirt.  
  
"Because that jerk, Inuyasha is gonna be there,"  
  
"Oh.....so?"  
  
"So, he's gonna try to talk to her,"  
  
"I repeat...so?"  
  
"Kagome doesn't want to talk to him, do you Kagome?"  
  
There was a pause, and then a click, the unmistakable sound of the stall door being unlocked. She came out brush at her black wife beater, and said, "No, I don't,"  
  
"Oh...." said Eri as she reapplied her eyeliner,  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to him?" said Arimi, who had somehow magically appeared beside Sango without her noticing and was now dressed in jeans and a green baby tee.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Sango, "After what he did to that Kikyou chick? I can't believe he would do something like that,"  
  
"Okay, I admit that it was pretty evil and cruel but....why does you care Kagome? It's not like the girl is your friend or something,"  
  
"I just...." Kagome paused. Why was she so upset over the whole mess? Well, it would take way to much time to figure it out and then explain it, so she opted for the simple answer. "I sympathize with the poor girl. I'm sure we all remember the panties incident,"  
  
"I don't remember that," said Eri, "But I remember the pink bunny rabbit panties incident--ow!--Kagome! What was that for?--ow!--damn, you're violent,"  
  
"ANYWAY, if I was that embarrassed over the school seeing a glimpse of them on a screen, imagine how it would be if you were practically naked in front of the whole junior class and half of the seniors?"  
  
"Well...yeah, I guess, but it just seems like you should be happy he didn't pull a prank on you for once,"  
  
"Still...it was totally wrong of him to do something like that,"  
  
"Well, he was justified," came a new voice.   
  
All four girls turned to where a gorgeous girl with short flared red hair was applying natural looking lip gloss.   
  
Sango was the first to speak, "What do you mean by that Fusei?"  
  
"Well," she said, capping the lip gloss and turning to the other girls, "Didn't you guys ever pay attention to the gossip when those two were going out?"  
  
"Ooh! OOH! I did," said Eri, suddenly looking smug as she leaned against a stall. "I heard that they had an awesome relationship, and Inuyasha treated her like a queen, but they had a REALLY bad break up,"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sango  
  
"Well, I don't know all the details, but from I picked up, Kikyou betrayed him or something."  
  
Despite Kagome's reluctance to partake in this conversation, or for it to even continue, her curiosity was piqued. "Betray how?" she asked as she wiped her hand on the counter to make sure it was clean and dry then hopped up to sit on it.  
  
"Well, there was this guy," said Fusei, coming close to the girls so they were almost in a conspiratorial huddle, "This college guy. I never caught what his name was but, apparently Kikyou fell hard. So, she broke up with Inuyasha and started dating him,"  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....?  
  
"That's it?" asked Kagome, "That's his big reason for doing something so viscous?"  
  
"Well, there's more," cried Fusei, "Apparently, instead of actually breaking up with him the traditional way, she sent him a video message."  
  
Eri added, "Even kissed the guy on it is what I heard,"  
  
Fusei nodded and said, "Just to prove that she really didn't want to be with him. And then, when the college dude broke up with her, she tried to get back together with Inuyasha." Eri nodded in agreement and leaned back up against the stall.  
  
Kagome gave them both a queer look before she buried her face in her hands and her shoulders started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Is...is she crying?" asked Fusei.  
  
"I doubt it," drawled Sango, leaning against the stall and averting her gaze to hide the treacherous smirk.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Arimi, going up to the girl, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think she really is crying," said Eri as she pulled Kagome's hands away from her face. Well, there was a tear rolling down Kagome's cheek, but it wasn't from sobbing.  
  
She let out a fit of laughter and gasped out, "That has to be one of the dumbest things I've ever heard,"  
  
Fusei huffed and said, "You try to share a bit of gossip and you get laughed at. See if I ever do it again,"  
  
"No, no, Fusei, I wasn't laughing at you," said Kagome as her laughter died down, "I was laughing at the stupidity of it. Or rather, the stupidity of Inuyasha. Who the hell pranks someone for such a stupid reason?"  
  
"Um...didn't your whole prank-war with Inuyasha start because he broke your camera?" she didn't notice Kagome stiffen, "I mean, that's a pretty dumb reason to get up set in and of itself," she didn't notice the other girls tense, "Let alone to start a whole feud over," she didn't notice Sango's eyes darting from Kagome, to Fusei, to the door and back to Kagome, "If you ask me, Inuyasha's reasons are a hell of a lot more valid than yours,"  
  
Kagome shot the girl a steely cold glare and jumped off the counter. She folded her arms over her chest, looked Fusei up and down and said in a dangerously calm voice, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to ask a dimwit like you,"  
  
"Excuse me?" but that's all she got out before Kagome's fist came flying toward the girl. The punch connected with her jaw, forced the girl's head to snap back, resulting in her body turning in a ninety degree rotation before she caught herself on the stall door. Fusei rubbed her jaw gingerly and looked up to see Kagome storming out of the bathroom, Sango in toe. She looked up at the other two girls that were hesitantly making their way out of the facilities just as Arimi gave Fusei a helpless shrug and then they both disappeared behind the swing door.   
  
Fusei righted herself completely and too a look in the mirror. A small trickle of blood was collecting at the corner of her mouth where she had accidentally bit herself and her left cheek was already starting to bruise. "See what I get for trying to be the nice guy," she said to herself as other girls in the washroom skirted around her, acting as if what had just happened, hadn't. One girl even had the nerve to tell her she'd missed a spot when she pulled out her concealer to cover the slowly darkening bruise.  
  
*  
  
Sango laughed when she and Kagome linked arms in the parking lot and veered in the opposite direction of Eri and Arimi, heading for Kagome's car. "I can't BELIEVE you just punched out Fusei!"  
  
"I didn't punch her out. I just punched her,"  
  
"STILL! That was awesome. That girl has had that coming ever since she told the whole school that Midori was a lesbian after Midori had told her in confidence,"  
  
"I guess....but now I feel bad for hitting her. Maybe she was right about....the camera,"  
  
"No way, Kagome. She doesn't know anything. The day I admit that Fusei is right about anything is the day they start making snow angels in hell,"  
  
"Yeah but....maybe I really did overreact...I mean the feud and everything. I mean, I don't think I overreacted to the actual pranks. I was only getting even but....maybe if we hadn't put his car in his room..."  
  
"If we hadn't done that, you would still think he was a total jerk, you wouldn't have kissed him and you wouldn't have danced with him,"  
  
"Yeah, but now I think he's a bigger jerk than before. I mean look what e did to Kikyou," she said as she slipped her key into the car door lock. She sighed, wondering if she really shouldn't go to the after party, then opened the door and--  
  
"SANGO!!"  
  
Miroku was running towards the car, having just changed into a deep blue button up top and khaki pants. "Sango, wait!" he called as he stopped just before the car, both girls staring up at him impatiently. Or rather, Kagome was just staring at him with a bit of amusement in her eyes, Sango was scowling at him. "Sango, I've been looking for you everywhere,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, to go to the after party. I sent the limo home along time ago and went home to get my car,"  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And....your my date of course,"  
  
"To the semi formal, not to the after party,"  
  
"You would truly force me to go by myself?"  
  
"Um, let me think. Yes,"  
  
"Very well, I'll just have to ask someone ask. I hear Mayu's boyfriend just broke up with her. Perhaps I should-,"  
  
"Fine you lech! I'll friggin go with you. But we're only riding together," she said as she stepped away from passenger side door. She stopped beside Miroku and looked to Kagome, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
Kagome looked at her as though she had just grown a second head, "You're kidding right? After all the shit I went through to get you to go out with him you sure as hell better go with him to the party,"  
  
"I take it you approve then,"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock,"  
  
"So, are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll drop off my car at my house and tell Arimi to pick me up,"  
  
Miroku graced Kagome with a charming smile and mouthed "you're the best," before taking Sango's hand and leading her to his car.  
  
She sighed as she slid into the driver's seat and closed the door. Just as she was turning on the engine she murmured, "That's what they all say," before she pulled away from the curb.  
  
*  
  
Arimi pulled up into the parking lot, turned off the engine and opened the door. Kagome almost immediately wished she hadn't done that because loud obnoxious music greeted her ears instantaneously. Sure, it was a great song, but did they have to be loud enough to shatter ear drums?   
  
As Arimi and Eri jumped out of the car and closed the door, she readied herself, taking in a deep breath as she prepared to block out most of the surrounding sounds, and got out of the car. Then she hopped down the wooden stairs that led to the beach, made her way past the twenty or so students that were dancing on the sand to the fire where the surprisingly loud ghettobox* had been placed. She dropped to her knees in front of it and lowered the volume by half. And yet, the sound could still travel quite far and was still really loud.  
  
Nonetheless, she got a lot of shouts and grumbled complaints. She turned to them, rubbing her temple for effect and said, "Sorry, but I'd like to be able to hear in the morning," before she got up again and joined a group of girls and guys gathered around the cooler.   
  
A few of the senior students had decided to throw the after party down at the beach for several reasons. One, they could be practically as loud as they wanted without getting a complaint. The only houses around were the beach houses and those were usually only used during summer break. Two, they could start a bonfire, and what drunken teenager doesn't love a bonfire. And three, they didn't have to worry about the cleanup when the party was over because there were no parents that would be coming home to the party. Plus, they could bring in all the alcohol they wanted without worrying about getting caught.  
  
Personally, Kagome thought, with exception for the noise thing, that the reasons were mostly stupid. But that probably had less to do with her aversion for alcohol, and more to do with her aversion for gigantic, out of control fires. She sat across from a couple and smiled at them, before she said, "Well, Yuka, I see you and Shinji are getting to know each other,"  
  
Yuka's gaze broke to Kagome face and right after a deep blush settled over her features, she shifted her gaze, suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting. Kagome smiled brightly and looked away, leaving the couple to themselves before she started up a conversation with the boy that had just handed her a soda. She knew him from chem lab and had chatted with him on occasion, but right now she wasn't really paying attention to him. She was more interested in the sea  
  
She had always liked to come around to the beach and watch the water roll in on it self. It had always been peaceful but mysterious at the same time, never truly knowing what all that deep liquid was hiding. But at the moment, she wasn't thinking about the treasures that could possibly be in the murky depths of the ocean. She had just caught sight of the boy seated on the shore bed, scant feet away from the rolling tide.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
What was he sitting there for? Why wasn't he joining the party? What was he thinking about? Hell if she knew. 'What do I care anyway?' she thought, trying fruitlessly to pay attention to the young man talking to her. 'It's none of my business what that asshole does.'  
  
"....it's pretty cool," she caught the end of what he had just said.  
  
She shook her head slightly and said, "Huh?" hoping that wouldn't offend him.  
  
"I was just saying that I read those back issues of X-Men you told me about. They were pretty good, but nothing compared to Uncanny,"  
  
"Oh...yeah, that's true. Um, listen, have you seen Sango or Miroku around?"  
  
"Yeah, they got here a few minutes ago. I think Miroku is hanging around the barbecue,"  
  
"Okay, thanks," she said, getting up as the boy joined another conversation. She made her way to the barbecue and found Miroku talking to Duo, each of them holding a beer. "Hey, guys," she greeted them, taking a sip of her soda, "Where's Sango?"  
  
"Talking to Eri," said Miroku, sipping gingerly on his beer.  
  
"How's the party?"  
  
"Kind of lame," said Duo, "Yukio hasn't arrived yet with the keg,"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome could never understand why seventy percent of the student body believed wholeheartedly that a party just wasn't a party unless they got drunk or high off their ass. Then again, she never touched the stuff herself. "Right, so anyway, Miroku, I was wondering if I could talk to you. You don't mind, do you Duo?"  
  
"I'd mind less if you gave me a kiss," he said, taking a swig of his beer,  
  
"Sure. I'll pencil you in for the year 2018," she said cheerily. Duo smiled and nodded and she couldn't help but wonder if he was already drunk. Rolling her eyes, she took Miroku's drink out of his hand.  
  
"Hey!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"What kind of impression would you give Sango if you got drunk on your first date?"  
  
"....oh...."  
  
"Besides," she said, handing the beer to a passerby, "This stuff makes your breath reek. You'll need a few mints before you kiss her,"  
  
".....right....."  
  
"Come on," she said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to a quieter spot on the beach. Not so far that they left the eyes of those at the party, but far enough away that Kagome could hear herself think.   
  
Miroku graced her with a charming smirk, popping a few tic tacs in his mouth and said, "So, how can I help you, fair lady?"  
  
Undaunted by his charisma, she got straight to the point, "I was wondering if you could shed some light on what happened at the dance for me,"  
  
"What happened at the dance?"  
  
"The whole Kikyou scandal. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about,"  
  
"What, exactly, do you want to know?"  
  
"Why Inuyasha did that."  
  
"Ano...."  
  
"Miroku, just tell me,"  
  
"I think I'm going to have to put forth the best friend rule,"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"That rule that says that I don't have to say anything that could possibly be damaging to my best friend,"  
  
"Oh. THAT rule. Can't you break that just this once?"  
  
"Sorry Kagome, If you want to know that bad, you're just going to have to ask him yourself. Besides, if he ever found out I told you anything, I would be found dead in a dumpster the next day,"  
  
"Wow....that bad, huh?"  
  
"My lips are sealed,"  
  
She looked over to where Inuyasha was still sitting by the ocean. He looked unusually ethereal, with his long silver hair blowing about under his black hat and his eyes closed to the sea, a look of peace adorning his face. He never looked like that, and when he opened his eyes again and looked out over the ocean, he seemed to fall into deep thought. A wistful sigh escaped her lips and almost immediately heard a strangled sound erupt from Miroku's throat.  
  
She snapped her gaze to him and saw he was giving her a wry smile, as though deep down, he found the situation incredibly amusing. And he was obviously trying to keep his mirth under control. "Something funny?" she snapped.  
  
"No, no. Not at all," he said in that smooth voice of his, "I was just wondering why you're so interested in Inuyasha all of a sudden,"  
  
"It's not all of a sudden!"  
  
"Ah. I see,"  
  
"What? What do you see?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Just...." he fixed her with what she figured he thought was a knowing stare and said, "I understand,"  
  
'Geez, not him too,' she thought wearily, 'Sango's bad enough,'  
  
"Please, excuse me Kagome, I'm going to go find my date,"  
  
"Sure....whatever," she said absently as he left her side, the feel of a hand brushing against her ass, rushing away before she could retaliate. She turned back to the ocean and absently noted how it reflected the deep, dark blue of the sky as she walked back to the party.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, Kagome!" cried Arimi, her hand clasped around her friends wrist. Eri was talking animatedly with some guy behind her, but she had an amused glint in her eye that Kagome suspiciously thought had nothing to do with the conversation she was currently having.  
  
"No-freakin-way," she said as she wrenched her hand out of her friend's grasp.  
  
"Come on! Why don't you want to?"  
  
"I just..don't,"  
  
"Why? You got a secret boyfriend?"  
  
"Obviously not, considering you people feel the need to pry into every aspect of my life,"  
  
Arimi pouted, then smiled slyly and said, "So...if you don't have a boyfriend, I guess that means you like someone else,"  
  
At the mention of this, Eri quickly broke away from her conversation, grabbed Yuka's hand to pull her away from Shinji and all three girls fell to their knees on the sand before the spot Kagome was sitting on a log.   
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Have you told him?"  
  
"Does he like you back?"  
  
Kagome's jaw fell open at the open display and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Unfortunately, the scene had caught the attention of quite a few people. Though some were openly watching her, most were discreetly listening in as they faced someone else. But she could tell they were listening because it had just gone very, very quiet. 'All this because I don't want to dance with Hojou? What's wrong with these people? I swear, I go to school with a bunch of gossip hungry leeches,' she thought absently as she stared at the three girls before her that were still spouting off question, even going as far as to answer a few themselves.  
  
Apparently, they had not noticed the sudden attention the four girls were getting.  
  
Then Eri said something that Kagome, really, really wished she hadn't. Without even thinking, the girl had just blurted out, "I bet it's Inuyasha. Why else would she have continued that stupid feud for so long?"  
  
It had, of course, been said before. But never in such a public place where people craved the rumours and gossip. Almost instantaneously, everyone broke off into heated whispers and excited murmurs and Kagome's face took on an unnatural shade of red. She had no doubts in her mind what they were talking about.   
  
She said, "Of-of course I don't like that jerk." But the next part, she said very low trying to make only the three girls in front of her hear, "Not after what he did to poor Kikyou." Perhaps she was out of her mind, but she could have sworn she saw a mop of silver hair turn slightly away from her out of the corner of her eye, making her think that Inuyasha had been watching her. It was probably just in her head....  
  
All three girls nodded thoughtfully and decided the best course of action would be to leave her alone. Good thing to, because Kagome was about one derogatory comment away from strangling one of them.   
  
She sighed, looking up at the sky. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted the volume of the music going up considerably as she watched the stars. They were so dull looking, but it was to be expected. They weren't that far out from the city and the lights still washed out their natural sparkle. Well, it was better than in the city where you couldn't see them at all.  
  
She remembered the talk she had just had with Miroku. What had he found so funny? Probably the same thing everyone was now currently jabbering on about. He had told her to talk to Inuyasha. Perhaps she should. He might be able to answer some of the questions currently plaguing her mind. She looked over at the boy in question and frowned when she realized she could only see his back profile. And he looked awfully small from this distance.   
  
She pushed herself to her feet, wary of the eyes following her as she brushed off her pants. 'Yeah, I'll go talk to the ass wipe,' she thought. Though it was strange how her inner voice had no trace of venom.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha tapped his foot lightly against the sand as he stared at the water that was just barely missing his white Uptowns. He had changed into deep blue, slightly baggy jeans and a button up light, almost pale, blue shirt that had been unbuttoned to reveal the white wife beater he wore underneath, the contours of his muscled chest showing through. He also wore a denim jacket several shades darker than his pants  
  
He closed his eyes, feeling the cool air rolling off the water as he went over the evening's events in his head. He had gone to the semi formal, danced with Kagome, made out with Kikyou and humiliated her infront of the entire junior class and most of the seniors, and Kagome had said she though he was despicable. Then he had come to the after party, taken a seat by the ocean and hadn't moved since.   
  
He had noted when everyone had arrived. His friends had arrived carrying coolers most likely filled with beer and set up the fire. A few of the cheerleaders he knew had set up the sound system and turned it up to an impossible level. People had begun filing in and mingling into the scene and the noise level had only gone up. Then, Kagome had arrived, walked passed everyone and turned down the music and he was thankful. Even from this distance, it had been giving him a headache. Miroku and Sango had come together, splitting up so that Miroku could help set up the barbecue and Sango had gone to talk to one of her friends.  
  
Most, if not all, of it had been registered dimly in his mind as he gazed out at the ocean, wondering what could be down in the dark water below and whether or not he had been to harsh on Kikyou. That is, until Arimi had started trying to get Kagome to dance with Hojou. He had turned his head slightly to listen, surprised at how curious he was to see what she would do.  
  
She simply resisted, and he had found that highly boring, until her friend had inquired why she wouldn't dance with the moron. '...I guess that means you like someone.' Did she? And if so, who? Apparently, he hadn't been the only one interested in these questions as it had gone very still and quiet, the only sounds being the insistent voices of her friends jabbering on and the still too loud music that only seemed to be getting louder.   
  
Eri had implied that she liked him and he had smiled at the thought. A warm feeling had spread from his chest to the very tips of his fingers and he reveled in the feeling, only wondering briefly where it had come from. As expected, Kagome had loudly denied the accusation, but that didn't make it any less true. In fact, it only proved the point more. But then, much quieter she had said something only for her friends to hear, meaning it must be true.  
  
"Not after what he did to poor Kikyou."  
  
'What I did to POOR Kikyou?!' he had thought at the time, turning his head completely away from the scene. 'How about what that bitch did to me? She doesn't even know the whole story and she just starts making accusations! The stupid bitch,'  
  
Of course, at the moment, he could see how Kagome would take that opinion. What he did wasn't exactly the most reasonable thing a person could do. Unless you knew the story behind it of course.   
  
A familiar, comforting scent reached his nose and it wasn't until he saw a body plop down beside him unceremoniously out of the corner of his eye did he recognize who it belonged to. Kagome looked up at him and said, "I thought you might be hungry," before handing him a plastic plate with a freshly cooked burger sitting a top it.  
  
"Um...thanks," he said, slightly unsure of his motions as he placed the plate on his lap and examined the burger.  
  
When he lifted the beef patty off of the lower bun, she said, "Don't worry, it isn't poisoned,"  
  
"Keh," he grunted before putting the prodded at burger back together and taking a tentative bite, chewing thoughtfully. After her eaten half of it, he said, "So, what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you want happened. Today at the dance. Why....why did you do that?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just want to...understand why you would do something like that,"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I just never saw you as a guy that would do something so...horrible. I was wondering if it was just a random act of evilness or was there actually a reason behind it,"  
  
It took him a while to answer, and during that time, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. But finally, he said simply, "There is,"  
  
"What, if you don't mind me asking, is it?"  
  
Before he answered her, he finished off his burger, wiped his mouth with the napkin that had been under his plate and crumpled up the plastic plate and threw it over his shoulder, and amazingly, it actually reached where the party was being held and the music had gone up by a sizable amount. He looked her up and down, pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket and offered her one before popping one into his mouth. Then, with more nonchalance tan Kagome though fair, said, "She betrayed me,"  
  
"Um, how?"  
  
He looked at her critically, seemingly sizing her up. "Do you really want to know, or are you just fishing for gossip?"  
  
"I-I really want to know. I promise I won't tell anyone,"  
  
Nodding, he leaned back, almost laying down, with his elbows propping him up. "She cheated on me,"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome didn't really know what answer she had been expecting, but for some reason it hadn't been that. For one thing, why would anyone in their right mind cheat on a guy like Inuyasha? He was gorgeous, intelligent, and, if you looked carefully enough, caring.  
  
Seeing a flash of disbelief flashed through her eyes, Inuyasha sighed and started his explanation, "You know me and Kikyou dated almost all of sophomore year, right?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well, apparently, somewhere along the line, she decided that she didn't think guys her own age were good enough for her. So, she started seeing this guy behind my back,"  
  
Remembering what Fusei had said, she interrupted with, "A college guy?"  
  
"No," he said, sitting up again, "He was in his senior year in high school. A different school though, but he graduated that year. Anyway, she was dating him behind my back, and I didn't find out until...."  
  
"Until?" she asked when he seemed as though he wasn't going to continue.  
  
"I-I had gone over to her house one day to just hang out. She wasn't home, but her mom let me in, said I could wait for her in her room. When I got up there, I was just hanging out on her bed when I noticed a tape in her VCR. IT said 'personal' on it, so naturally, my curiosity got the better of me. Now I almost wish I hadn't pushed it in and pressed play. That she had just broken up with me, you know. I almost wish....that I hadn't known,"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"It was a sex tape...of her and guy, I think his name was Naraku or something like that. They made a tape of them fucking each other and I guess they had been watching it or something. As soon as I realized what it was I popped it out and confronted her with it. She just said I was to immature for her. That I could never be what she needed. Like I'm inadequate or something. I almost expected her to laugh evilly the way she was talking, but she just apologized. She actually apologized, but the way she said it...it sounded more like she was putting the blame on me than herself. And then, she dumped me. Not that I wasn't expecting it, but she could have at least given me the common curtesy to let me be the one to break up with her."   
  
Kagome noticed that at some point during his explanation he had zoned out, like he had been talking to himself. He looked up at her, recognition flickering in his eyes, like he only just realized she had been listening to him. He sighed and said, "So, anyway, I guess that guy got bored with her or something because like a month later he dumped her. Ever since she's been trying to get back together with me. Those are my reasons. Do what you will with them."  
  
She simply stared at him for a moment and he couldn't help but notice how her lips had parted slightly in a mix of surprise and shame when he finished. Wait! What reason did she have to feel shame? He fixed her with a scowl and waited for her response. "I...I'm sorry...that you were hurt in the past," she said slowly, deliberately, as though she were picking her words very carefully, "And....that I said....those things to you...and about you. I didn't know,"  
  
"Don't be sorry. You didn't know. It doesn't matter,"  
  
"It matters to me," she said so quietly it would have been inaudible if he were completely human.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because....your feelings are important. They're not just...something you can shove aside, or shove in a drawer and pretend they don't exist."  
  
"Keh,"  
  
She was starting to get really accustomed to that answer. "Either way, I'm sorry, for everything."  
  
"It's okay...it doesn't-,"  
  
"I swear if you say it doesn't matter, I will reach under that hat, pull off your ear and show it to you,"  
  
"He stared at her for a moment in shock, until he was finally able to say, "Wow...you're violent,"  
  
"You didn't figure that out already? Wow, your dumber than I thought,"  
  
"Hey! Are you suppose to feel sorry for me and give me words of comfort?"  
  
"This isn't a teen movie. Besides....you brought it on yourself,"  
  
He smirked as he lay back again and gazed at the girl before him. 'She sure is something' he thought to himself, once again not bothering to ask himself where that though had come from. "Yeah well, I gave you an opening because I felt sorry for you,"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that,"  
  
"It's hard not to...I mean, just look at you,"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Take it however you'd like,"  
  
She grinned back at him unconsciously placed her hand over his. She may not have noticed her action, but he certainly did, and his smile wavered. "You're a jerk, you know that right?"   
  
Ah...there was that infamous smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I have been informed of that fact in the past,"  
  
She graced him with a brilliant smile and turned back to the ocean, never removing her hand from his. An uncomfortable silence settled over them....or at least, it was uncomfortable for Inuyasha. But it was the fact that Kagome WASN'T uncomfortable, more like lost in her own thoughts, that was putting him on edge. He'd rather be talking, arguing with her...though the feel of her soft dainty hand over his was oddly reassuring.  
  
She sighed and said, "I love the ocean," so quietly he almost thought she was talking to herself, until she turned and smiled at him. Why the hell was she always smiling? Usually when people smiled, they wanted something but Kagome....didn't. And they were pretty smiles to, that reached all the way to her eyes, making them shine like sapphires. What was it about her smiles?  
  
Against his usual habit of grins, smirks and scowls, he gave her a genuine smile and said, "Especially at night,"  
  
Her smile only brightened and he wondered if that meant something personal to her. Then he remembered something, buried in the deep recesses of his mind....something that had started it all.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked, sitting up again and the smile on his face disappearing, slowly being replaced by a thoughtful frown.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was wondering...about...about your-your camera. The one I....the one that I broke,"  
  
"What about it?" she asked, not a hint of malice in her voice  
  
"Well, Sango told me...that your dad gave it t you before he died. Is that true?"  
  
"Hai...it use to belong to him. He was a professional photographer, travelling all over the world and bringing back the best pictures he had taken to show to me. Souta had only been five when he had died, so he wasn't really old enough to appreciate it, but I know he remembers him...and misses him. So, yeah, my dad gave it to me on my tenth birthday. He said that he knew all the pictures I took would be beautiful, because I put love into everything I do. And he then he had said that he did the same thing with me, that he had put his love into me and my brother....that there was nothing in the world that he cared about more. Not even my mother. He died a month later,"  
  
"He must have really loved you....I'm sorry that he died,"  
  
"Don't be. His memory doesn't bring me pain anymore, just the memories of him. I've accepted it and grieved. Don't get me wrong, I still miss him, I think I always will but...there's n pain,"  
  
"Well, then, I'm sorry I broke your camera,"  
  
She giggled softly and smiled at him, something unrecognizable once again flashing across her eyes. She leaned into him, resting her on his shoulder and said, "I think we just shared a moment."  
  
"Yeah, I think we did,"  
  
"That was freaky,"  
  
"Let's not do it again,"  
  
"Deal,"  
  
*  
  
AN: So tempted to end hear...but I can't leave off without some comic relief to get rid of the tension from the 'talk'  
  
*  
  
Kagome snuggled her body closer to Inuyasha's, blissfully unaware of the eyes ogling the pair. When she finally did notice, she wondered why they kept watching. Were they waiting for something scandalous to happen? Right here on the beach? What kind of perverts were these people that she went to school with everyday and claimed to know? What kind of a pervert would-  
  
Then a thought flitted through her mid, unbidden and seemingly out of nowhere. 'Where's Miroku?' then another one entered her mind, though this one made a lot more sense, 'Where's Sango?'. She lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha, distractedly registering how close their faces were. Close enough to-  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Do you know where Miroku and Sango disappeared to?"  
  
He smirked and said, "Knowing that lech, he probably dragged her to the rock face to grope her ass in private,"  
  
"It's not funny. I haven't seen either one of them in hours. What could have happened to them?"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Isn't Miroku your best friend? I think we should go looking for them,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm worried,"  
  
'God dammit, why does that wench have to ruin everything,' he thought as she got up and dusted the sand from her jeans, 'Here I am, enjoying myself in her company and she has to go get all worried about Sango and that walking hard on. Wait...I was enjoying myself in her company? Okay....to weird to even think about,'  
  
"Come on," he said, getting up and walking a head of her, "I saw them go this way about an hour ago,"  
  
They walked along the beach, their runners sinking slightly into the light tan sand. Soon they reached a point where the beach broke off into rock faces and as they crept closer, Kagome was positive se heard a soft moan. "Wait," she hissed, so quiet only he would e able to hear as she grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him back, "Maybe we shouldn't,"  
  
"You wanted to go searching for them. Besides, I'm sure I could use the entertainment of seeing their embarrassment,"  
  
"What if it's not them?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." He pressed ahead, a nervous Kagome clutching his arm as she followed him along. She turned at a particularly large juncture between two giant rock faces and gasped silently at the sight that greeted them.  
  
Situation analysis: Miroku and Sango tangled up in each other's arm, perched on a smaller rock, the top of Sango's blouse unbuttoned and her hands under the boys shirt. One of Miroku's hands was disappearing into her hair and the other was cupping a part of her body that he would get slammed into the ground any other day of the week for even thinking about touching.  
  
Conclusion: This was going to be fun.  
  
"Well, this isn't all together surprising," said Inuyasha, a smirk adorning his face as he broke the silence  
  
Sango started, breaking away from Miroku quickly, shoving him to the floor in the act and clutching the top of her blouse together. She had already turned such a deep shade of red, her cheeks were starting to look purple. It looked unnatural, especially on her.   
  
"Kagome-chan! What-what are you doing here?" she stammered.  
  
"I think the better question," said Inuyasha, "Is what are you doing, and are you having fun?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, though she couldn't help but smirk, stifling giggle with her hand. The situation was very funny...once you got past the wrong-ness of it all. She smiled at Kagome as Miroku picked himself off the floor, giving her and Inuyasha a triumphant smile as Sango buttoned up her blouse. "Sango, I don't think that shade of red on your face is healthy,"  
  
Inuyasha let out a snort of laughter he couldn't contain before he settled on a mischievous smirk. "So, Sango, I guess this means you're more into Miroku than you let on,"  
  
"D-don't be rude Inuyasha," said Miroku, trying to plaster his well known 'innocent' face on but failing miserably.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Sango  
  
"Kagome was worried, so we came to look for you. Obviously, you don't need us,"  
  
Kagome averted her face so that her friends wouldn't see her trying to kill her laughter, when she regained some composure, she gripped Inuyasha's sleeve and said, "Come on, Inuyasha, we should go and leave these two to themselves,"  
  
"Okay," he said turning to follow her, and he called over his shoulder, "Sorry we interrupted you love birds," before they both disappeared behind the rocks.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango and said, "Shall we pick up where we left off?"  
  
Sango blinked. Then her eye twitched. These were Miroku's only worries before a rock was dropped on his head.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome rejoined the party, laughing hysterically. Inuyasha decided to make an announcement, "Guys! You should have seen it. Miroku and Sango were-,"  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, "You can't tell them that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Miroku's your friend!"  
  
"Look wench, there's something you should know about our friendship. We take ever chance we...can...to...." he trailed of, looking toward the street.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" asked Eri, who was among of the many that had stopped to listen to Inuyasha.  
  
"I...I hear....cars and.....sirens...."  
  
Several people stood dumbfounded for a second, until the not-so distant sound of screeching sirens reached their ears.  
  
Then one of the boys screamed "COPS! RUN!!"  
  
*  
  
AN: Cliffy...I love cliffies...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA....what will happen? You'll just have to wait until next chappy.  
  
The last two parts were written REALLY fast so...forgive anything that is screwed up sounding...until next time.  
  
Pretty long chapter....16 pages....OKAY  
  
This story is quickly coming to an end and when it's over, I want to start a new story. You can choose which one from the following three choices  
  
1) THE SECOND KNOCK- AU InuKag mild MirSan. romance/humour  
  
Inuyasha has found the girl of his dreams. She's everything he could have asked for: smart, funny, caring, 'amusing' quirks.....there's just one problem. He doesn't know her name. Now, after months of chance meetings, fleeting conversations and missing each other by a hair, he has finally summed up the courage to ask the nameless girl out on a date, but she's seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth without a trace (or so he thinks) Will he get another chance with his dream girl? Will fate bring her back to him? Will opportunity knock twice?  
  
2) IN THE END- future fic InuKag mild MirSan romance/angst  
  
She wished for love-for Inuyasha. She dreamed of raising a family with him in the Sengoku Jidai once the jewel was completed. She dreamed of a comfortable life in the arms of the man she loved. She dreamed of no more pain or sorrow in her life. Dreams don't always come true....  
  
3) THE TURMOILS OF A TEENAGE AUTHOR (title will be changed) AU MirSan mild InuKag romance/humour  
  
Miroku Sakushamishou has it all: fame, fortune, and a prosperous writing career...except that no one knows he's rich, famous, or the author behind the Megumi no Bachiatari novels. But when the girl he's been crushing on for months starts snooping around his life and picking up things here and there, he starts to panic, wondering if his secret will be revealed. Then he does something he had promised himself he wouldn't: he considers giving it all up for a girl.  
  
Personally, I wanna do one of the humours, cause angst makes me wanna cry, but.....well, it's up to you. I'm gonna write them all eventually, this is just for which one I'll start working on.  
  
Oh, and number 3 was inspired by a CG and I'll have to get the artist's permission to post before I start on it. which I am currently in the process of trying to do....er....yeah. Don't expect an update for at least another two weeks. Exams should be over by then. 


	9. The Conversation

Disclaimer: The song is by Hoobastank, though I'm not positive of the name of it. I think it's called 'Let it Out'  
  
AN: I had my last exam today and as soon as I got home I started typing just to make you happy. I have a PD day tomorrow and although I'll have to go in the morning to register for next year, I will be able to type up more updates. I think I might put out a new story  
  
*nervous laughter* hey all I feel so dumb right now.....yes, who'd have thunk it, Salami feeling stupid...er...anyway, it was only because of a comment by insomni-maniac that I realized I didn't give the summaries for the chapters, and what I wrote before was confusing. Don't fling anything at me or anything, I am rectifying it. Instead of the poll, I will be posting all three stories in the coming weeks.  
  
Moving on, this is the LAST chapter. Yes, I know it's oh so sad, but I honestly don't like this story very much, I could have done much better but it was my first IY story. There will be an epilogue. I hadn't originally been planning on having one but.....well, looking at the end of this chapter, it just didn't FEEL like an ending. And hence, an epilogue will be added.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It Takes Two to Tangi  
  
The Conversation.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her eyes searching as the boy that screamed out started running in misshapen circles. "Um....is he high?"  
  
"Probably,"  
  
"Okay......" she said, watching as the students hide open beer cans in coolers, bags, behind backs anywhere and everywhere....including the barbecue. She also noticed Yukio throwing blankets over the two kegs he had brought. Then, the cops arrived. Yukio and Shinji...who at the moment seemed the only two sober enough of their friends to walk without stumbling....trotted over to the police car.  
  
"Can we help you officers?" asked Yukio  
  
"We got a noise complaint from one of the private residents in the area," said the smiling, donut-fattened, officer, "Just came to check things out,"  
  
"Oh, well, we're just having our annual semi formal after party,"  
  
"I understand, just keep the noise down, okay?"  
  
"You got it sir," said Shinji, flashing him his winning smile.   
  
The chubby officers partner, who was younger and had more of a 'no nonsense' look about him, leaned over and said, "You haven't been drinking, have you?"  
  
"Of course not officer," said Shinji, not backing down a bit, "What would make you think a thing like that?"  
  
"Well....teenagers, party on the beach....it's a natural conclusion,"  
  
"Isn't that a bit stereotypical of you?" asked Yukio.  
  
The older one piped up and said, "We'll just be on our way now and leave with a warning, if we get another complaint we'll have to break it up,"  
  
"Of course sir."   
  
The police cruiser drove off, the two boys rejoined their friends and party started up again, albeit a bit more quiet. Kagome sighed tiredly, and said, "I'm too tired for this shit,"  
  
Inuyasha said, "You wanna leave?"  
  
"Arimi's my ride,"  
  
"I'll take you home,"  
  
"I can't go home yet. I told my mom I wouldn't be home before three in the morning. If I go home now, she'll assume the cops came,"  
  
"Um.....the cops DID come," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but she'll think the cops came and broke up the party because they found alcohol and other illegal paraphernalia, then she'll go into hysterics about how I never use to get into trouble before I met Kouga,"  
  
"........right........" What her mother insane? And how would she know how her mother would react?  
  
"Well, then go to a friends house,"  
  
"All my friends are here. What am I gonna do, pull them away from the party just because I don't want to stay or go home?"  
  
".......we can go chill at my house,"  
  
"Um......."  
  
"I swear I won't try anything.....besides, it's always fun to get into a heated argument, even if it is with you,"  
  
"You are so hysterically funny. My sides are splitting,"  
  
"You wound me,"  
  
"No really, I find you hilarious......a comic genius," she said with all the enthusiasm of gnat.  
  
"Really? Well, then you might wanna let your face in on that fact," he said before he started walking towards his motorcycle.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Kagome, following behind him, "I never said I would go with you,"  
  
"Then why are you following me?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but coming up with nothing to say, she promptly closed it again.  
  
"That's what I thought," he said when they reached his motorcycle and he shoved a helmet into her hands. They both got on the bike, Kagome sliding on the helmet as she went and she tentatively placed her hands on either side of him. Inuyasha snorted down at her hands, realizing immediately that she would fall off as he started up the engine. He revved the engine very loudly and Kagome almost jumped out of her skin, clinging tightly to his back and he drove off before she had the chance to realize what she'd done.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly and pressed the side of her helmet covered face against his back, afraid that if she opened her eyes he would loose control of the bike or something. When she heard his soft chuckle at her antics, her eyes snapped open and she sent him a scowl that she knew he couldn't see, getting as comfortable as possible without shaking the bike or something else that could be permanently damaging to her health.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but notice how warm and firm his back was and she leaned into it as much as possible, not caring how it seemed as her hands hooked tightly against his abdomen. She wished she could nuzzle her face into his neck, but the helmet got in the way of that, so she settled for sliding her hands up to his chest and discreetly feeling his pecks. As soon as she realized she had done it, she dropped her hands back to his stomach, wondering if she was turning into a female version of Miroku.  
  
She didn't get to ponder it for very long because Inuyasha made a dangerously sharp turn and she clutched tighter to him, fearing she could be smeared across the road any second now. How did she get herself into these situations anyway? Three sharp turns and one near miss later they were about half a city block away from Inuyasha's house. Why was he offering to let her hide out at his place anyway?  
  
Inuyasha pulled into his drive way and cut off the engine, then stayed completely still. When he didn't move for what seemed a long moment, Kagome started to get worried. What was he waiting for?  
  
"Um....Kagome?" he said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get off,"  
  
"Oh....right, sorry," she said as she took her hands away from around his stomach and slid off the bike, handing him the helmet when she was safely on the ground.   
  
He passed her his keys and said, "You can wait for me inside while I put my bike away." Then he slid off and put down the kick stand moving away to open up the garage.  
  
Not having any other instruction, Kagome decided not to argue and just do what she was told for once, even if it did go against her better judgment. She quickly moved up the steps to his porch and unlocked the door, opening it up and stepping in before she closed the door behind her. She regretted it almost as soon as she did it. The house was set in darkness, suggesting that no one was home and it was disturbingly quiet. Of course, since obviously no one was home, but it seemed wrong somehow. This just didn't seem like the type of house Inuyasha would, or even should, be living in. He should be living somewhere that was always full of activity, laughter and the such.  
  
This place was just too depressingly quiet.  
  
She turned on a hallway light and the depressing feeling lifted, so she slipped off her runners and made her way up to Inuyasha's room. She smiled when she walked in. She had, of course, been in here before. Not when she had come over to work on their project, they had spent that time in the living room. But when she had played those pranks on him, she hadn't exactly had the time to take a look around. That she did, she found it quite...comfortable.  
  
The walls were painted a vibrant red, one wall containing the word 'jiyuu' in bold black lettering. A few posters adorned one wall, of bands like Hoobastank, Linkin Park, Saliva, and the such. His bed was a simple wooden bed box frame laying on the ground, his mattress covered in white sheets with a scarlet red comforter. His desk, which contained things such as his computer, framed pictures, and books, was on the other side of his room from his bed. There was also an entertainment center taking up one corner of the room, that came complete with TV, DVD player and VCR, stereo, CDs and two shelves devoted to books that looked incredibly worn out. They were either hand-me-down books or he'd had them for a while and he continually reread them.  
  
It was a decent sized room, something Kagome had noted the first time she had been in there, reassembling his car. This was the first time Kagome wondered just how much money his family had. Awesome room, car and motorcycle....was the dojo really that successful? Kagome herself was no stranger to money, her grandfather having started a successful advertising company years ago and her mother going into the family business. But even her room wasn't as nice as this. Though that could have something to do with the fact that there was currently piles of clothing, books and other miscellaneous items adorning her floors. Plus, she hadn't redecorated her own room since she was in early elementary school. Her walls were still pink for gods sake.  
  
She moved over to her desk and started examining the pictures. She was a firm believer in the fact that you could tell a lot about a person by what was in their room, including their pictures. The first one she picked up was of Inuyasha and his friends. They looked to be at an amusement park of some sort and all were smiling or laughing. But that could be because Duo looked like he had just fallen on his ass and had what she hoped was orange juice on the crotch of his khakis.  
  
The next one looked like a family portrait. There was a young couple, a man with long hair that looked a lot like Inuyasha's, except that it looked like more refined silver. His arm lay across the shoulders of what had to be the most gorgeous woman Kagome had ever seen. Her long black hair was held up in a high ponytail, showing off her flawless skin, full pink lips and vibrant bronze eyes. That was Inuyasha's mother?  
  
Her hand lay gently on the should of a young boy with silver hair pulled back in a braid that went to the top of his back, the childish smile on his face reaching his amber eyes. Inuyasha. Beside him was someone that looked to be in their mid-teens, perhaps about fifteen, sixteen years old. Their long silver hair reached past their waist and markings adorned their face, what looked like claw marks on their cheeks and a crescent moon on their forehead. That was the only person not smiling.  
  
"I didn't know Inuyasha had a sister," she said as she put the picture back down.  
  
She picked up a picture of Inuyasha and Miroku. It had probably been taken at the beginning of high school, because they looked a bit younger than they did now. Their arms lay on each other's shoulders, the ultimate display of brotherly love. She had always known they were close, but this picture just proved that Inuyasha wasn't as gruff and mean as he tried to convince everyone he was. It made her smile.  
  
She was considering rummaging through his drawers when the door opened and Inuyasha walked in. She turned to him and said, "Nice room," as she caught the soda he had just passed to her. He took a seat on his bed and opened his soda, shrugging as he looked around his own room.  
  
"It's all right, I guess,"  
  
She opened her own soda and took a sip as she walked over to his entertainment center. Scanning over his books, she smiled. "You really do like Christopher Pike," she said, looking over his extensive collection.  
  
"Why would I lie about something as stupid as that?"  
  
"I didn't say you lied....." she trailed off as she moved to his CD collection. Satisfied that she knew his tastes, she walked back to the desk and took a seat, looking over the contents on it. He watched her intently, as though he were watching an especially interesting animal at the zoo. He only got antsy when she started touching the things on his desk. He almost cried out when she put down her soda and picked up his sketchbook. When she started going through it he had had enough and got up to take it away from her.  
  
She looked up and saw him coming at her and dodged out of the way, going to stand on the other side of the room as she continued to go through the book. "Wow, this is really good, Inuyasha,"  
  
"Give that back," he said, making another lunge for her, but she simply scooted out of the way and stood on the bed. She turned the page and an audible gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She was so intent on the page before her that she didn't notice as Inuyasha lunged for her again, knocking her off her feet and effectively pinning her to the mattress.  
  
"What the hell is this, Inuyasha?" she said shoving the picture in his face. A pretty easy feat considering their current position.  
  
*  
  
This is ours, we made it with our everything  
  
Something real, as real as it could ever be  
  
You gave me all of yourself, I gave you all of me  
  
Now set it free from yourself, for everyone to see  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
I'm gonna show you how I feel  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
Who cares if you dont like it  
  
If you don't like it  
  
*  
  
It was a rough sketch of....well of the very livid girl currently underneath him. IT was actually quite a flattering portrait, the fact that he hadn't finished drawing hair adding to the ethereal look of it. "It's just a picture," he said, snatching it away and sitting up on the edge of the bed. Kagome sat up in her position across the bed and studied him quizzically. What the hell was his problem? She was the one that had been insulted when he had drawn that incredibly flattering sketch. Wait...that didn't sound right.....  
  
"Why are you drawing pictures of me?" she said, in a softer voice.  
  
"I...just...you're....a good model...."  
  
"Are you saying I'm pretty?"  
  
"No! You have a well proportioned face, that's all. Don't go thinking this like a compliment, cause it's not,"  
  
"Actually, I don't take it as a compliment....I think it's kind of creepy,"  
  
".....oh....."  
  
"But in a sweet, flattering way," she offered  
  
".....o~kay......you're weird,"  
  
"That's what they say. So...." she clapped her hands together, "Did you draw any other pictures of me?"  
  
"I.....drew one of you and Sango,"  
  
"Can I see it?" she said, getting up on her knees and shuffling over the mattress toward him until she was looking over his shoulder, her chin almost resting on it....but not quite.  
  
He could feel her breath tickling the side of his neck as he tuned the page and tried to ignore it as he showed her the half coloured picture of her and Sango sitting on the hill by the soccer field.   
  
"Wow," she said, blowing more air on his neck and making the fine hairs there stand on end, "Your really talented,"  
  
"I'm glad you approve," he said, voice edged with sarcasm and....something else.  
  
"No really, I'm serious. Have you ever considered doing this professionally?"  
  
"Well," he turned his head so he could look in her eyes as he spoke, but stopped dead when he saw just how close they were, "I...." If he just tilted his head up he could capture her lips.....but this was not the time or the place to be thinking such things....okay it was but that's not the point.  
  
"Um...." she replied intelligently, a soft pink blush creeping over her cheeks. Images from their last kiss, no matter how fake it was, flashed through her mind's eye and her tongue shot out reflexively, tasting the curve of bottom lip. This action brought his gaze from her eyes to her lips and he absently noted how soft they looked....and felt. As he watched, he noticed that they seemed to be coming closer....moving closer...he was moving closer!  
  
And so was she.  
  
*  
  
Go ahead, you know just what you want to do  
  
Don't deny, you feel cause I feel it to  
  
Take a look all around, you'll feel it in the air  
  
From the sky to the ground, I feel it everywhere  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
I'm gonna show you how I feel  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
Who cares if you dont like it  
  
*  
  
A brief moment later their lips meant in a chaste kiss, soft and sensual as both barely moved their lips. Then Inuyasha tilted his head up, deepening the kiss. Kagome's hands gripped the fabric at his shoulders, making the kiss that much more heated as his hands slipped into her hair. His tongue traced her bottom lip and her mouth opened for him. He leapt at the access now being offered to him as his tongue tasted hers.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if he had pushed her back down onto the bed or if she had pulled him down with her. Either way she was currently laying on her back with Inuyasha half on top of her. He moved one hand out of her hair and held it at her hip, not daring to venture any further, should she suddenly decide this wasn't what she wanted. Her hands roamed his broad back as a denim-clad leg came up to hug his side. He shifted his weight so that he was half-straddling her and their bodies were pressed together.  
  
They were so focused on the task at hand (and let's face it, who wouldn't be) that neither noticed the door open or the tall regal figure stand in the doorway. After a few short moments of not being acknowledged, he cleared his throat loudly. Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome and sat once again on the edge of the bed as Kagome too scrambled up to a sitting position.  
  
Inuyasha regarded his brother with newfound disdain. "What the fuck do you want, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Your immediate demise...among other things," he said in his usual impassive voice.   
  
"What do you want right now?" he asked again, unfazed by the comment that Kagome took as a threat to his life.  
  
"You left the garage light on....again. If your so useless that you can't even remember to do a simple thing such as that...well I just don't know why I keep you around,"  
  
Kagome now recognized him as the unsmiling, impassive girl from the picture...although now she could tell he was a guy (but only from the voice) and he didn't have any markings on his face. Where had they disappeared to?  
  
"If you continue to annoy me, I will have to disembowel you," he said in a nonchalant way, as though he were stating the colour of the sky.  
  
And the death threats continued. No wonder this place had such a depressing feel to it. This is the guy Inuyasha was forced to grow up with?  
  
"Watch me shaking in my boots," said Inuyasha, relaxing on the bed, "And next time, knock before you barge in here,"  
  
"Normally, I would make a snide comment about how this is my father's house but...I never want to walk in and see something like that again. I'll be having nightmares for weeks." Kagome didn't know if she should laugh or not because he was still talking in that 'I-have-no-emotions-so-you-must-fear-me' tone.  
  
"Well then, we both agree that you should pretend like you saw nothing," said Inuyasha.  
  
A smile threatened to quirk Sesshoumaru's mouth as he thought, 'Aw, Inuyasha's embarrassed cause he got caught with another one of his girls. He's never been embarrassed before.....what's wrong with this one? She seems all right, except for the disgusting fact that she's human. Either way, it's nauseating to think about.' He softly cleared his throat and said, "If it makes you uncomfortable that I am aware of this little tryst, I will be mentioning it everyday until the day you die,"  
  
"Whoopee,"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed disdainfully and shut the door behind him, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone......probably not the best move.  
  
"Is that your brother?" asked Kagome, when she was sure the he/she was gone.  
  
"Yeah...what of it?"  
  
"Well....is he afflicted with some birth defect or something?"  
  
".........um, no......."  
  
"That's weird,"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Nothing, I just though he was your sister,"  
  
"........"  
  
.................  
  
........................  
  
Inuyasha almost fell off the bed laughing, clutching his sides as he did so. When he finally regained control of himself, he wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at her. "Thanks, I needed that,"  
  
"Glad I could help." she said in a slightly cheerful tone  
  
Then an unbearably awkward silence fell over them, the tension so thick that Kagome felt she would suffocate if she didn't say something. "Um.....so, we......kissed...."  
  
"I think made out is a more accurate term,"  
  
"Wow, I don't know how I live with out your witty remarks,"  
  
"Don't forget scathing. You forgot to say scathing remarks,"  
  
"Oh yes how silly of me,"  
  
"It's to be expected, your just a little girl after all,"  
  
"Why you-," she leapt at him, knocking him off the bed in her forward momentum and sending them both tumbling to the floor. Kagome landed unceremoniously on Inuyasha with a jarring thud and frowned down at him....that is, until she realized her nose was about a millimeter from his. Blushing uncontrollably, she pushed herself to her knees to let him get up. Inuyasha sat up, and a for a moment looming silence hung over them as they stared into each other's eyes, stormy blue meeting bronzed gold.   
  
Then Inuyasha broke the moment by saying four dreaded little words. "We need to talk,"  
  
*  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
I'm gonna show you how I feel  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
Who cares if you dont like it  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
I'm gonna show you how I feel  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
To let it out  
  
(who cares if you don't like it)  
  
(who cares if you don't like it)  
  
(who cares if you don't like it)  
  
(who cares if you don't like it)  
  
*  
  
Not really knowing how to respond to that, she stammered out, "T-talk about-erm-wh-what?"  
  
He got to his feet and helped her to hers before he said, "About us," then seated her on the bed. he pulled up the desk chair and took a seat, just so what had happened before wouldn't happen again and distract him from what he wanted-no-needed to ask her. "I want to know...what are we?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, a few months ago, you said we were enemies. But, I don't feel like your enemy. I just want to know what we are,"  
  
"We're....." and that's where she stopped. She had no idea how to answer that. She didn't feel like he was her enemy either. He had listened to her talking about her dad, had played with her on that field trip, and she had to admit....that prank war had stopped being about getting even started being about straight up fun at the flyer prank. He felt like a friend to her. But he had kissed her......  
  
And she had kissed him to. Okay, this was more complicated than she had originally thought. Did she like him? Well, of course she liked him, you have to like your friends or....they're not really your friends, now are they. But did she like him THAT way. Maybe she did, at least a little.   
  
He laughed at the same dumb stuff she laughed at and he could make her laugh. He was smart, which was clearly demonstrated in the pranks he pulled. He cared about things that you wouldn't have thought he would from his brutish demeanor. And he had opened up to her about something that was clearly painful for him. 'Plus,' she thought, 'He's an awesome kisser.' Then immediately dismissed the thought, it would help her answer his question.  
  
What was his question again?  
  
Before she could try to remember, his voice broke the silence in gruff, "Gee, how hard could it be to answer a simple question? It's not like I asked you to solve pie."  
  
Oh yeah, now she remembered. And the conflicting thoughts once again rained back down her. Rather than going through them in her head, and possibly opening herself for a) a very embarrassing moment and b) possible heartbreak, she gives him a nice safe answer. "We're friends,"  
  
".......oh......."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"No it's nothing,"  
  
"Tell me,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Tell me, now before I rip your throat out and show it to you." Okay, maybe she had been hanging out with this guy a bit too much.  
  
"No. Now get off my back bitch," (AN: Inuyasha, such a way with words)  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me....please?"  
  
Did she have to look at him like that? With those big wide blue eyes and pouty lips. "It's just that we kissed." He had said it before he even thought about it, the words flying out of his mouth, and now he really regretted it.  
  
*  
  
This is ours, we made it with our everything  
  
Something real, as real as it could ever be  
  
You gave me all of yourself, I gave you all of me  
  
Now set it free from yourself, for everyone to see  
  
*  
  
".........oh.........."  
  
With all these intelligent answers flying around, they'd be getting the letters from Mensa anytime now.  
  
"Well," Kagome started slowly, "I......we did do....that. What-um-what do you...uh...think we-er-are?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I was asking you," he snapped  
  
"Well, shit, there's no need to be a jackass about it!"  
  
"Shut up, bitch!"  
  
"Jerk-off!"  
  
"Nitwit!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"SKET!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"SCAB!!"  
  
"Why you little-" Kagome was obviously trying to restrain herself from lunging at him and strangling him to death. After she took several slow deep breaths and counted to ten, she said, "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere,"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock,"  
  
"So....let's start somewhere else. How do you feel about me?"  
  
"Why the fuck-,"  
  
"Just answer the question,"  
  
"Why don't you answer the question! How do you feel about me?!"  
  
"Because I asked you first!"  
  
"So! What the fuck does that fucking have to do with anything? What are you, five, bitch?"  
  
That was the final straw. One girl could only take so many insults before she finally snapped. "FINE YOU JACKASS! I LIKE YOU! THERE , YOU HAPPY?! I LIKE YOU, AND NOT JUST AS A FRIEND! BUT I DON'T SEE THE POINT TO YOUR APPARENTLY OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE NEED TO ALWAYS BE RIGHT AND STUBBORN!! DO YOU THINK IT'S AN APPEALING QUALITY, BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, IT'S NOT! IT'S ANNOYING! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"  
  
Inuyasha's head was reeling. For one thing, his ears hurt because of the high decibel her voice had reached during her tirade, but he pushed that aside for something way more important. She had just admitted that she liked him in THAT way. True, she had also said he was stubborn, annoying, had some obsessive compulsive disorder and called him a jackass again. But all that wasn't important. She said she liked him....  
  
"I....like you too," he said, a bit hesitantly.  
  
*  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
I'm gonna show you how I'm free  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
(who cares if you dont like it)  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
I'm gonna show you how I'm free  
  
I'm not afraid to let it out  
  
To let it out  
  
To let it out  
  
To let it out  
  
(who cares if you don't like it)  
  
(if you don't like it)  
  
*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't make me repeat it,"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that it's such torture for you," she spat.  
  
"Well you stop being difficult. I'm trying to say.....I like you...in that way,"  
  
"........oh........"  
  
And the overall IQ in the room just kept rising.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"No, I....I like you too...........I can't believe I just said that,"  
  
"Believe it,"  
  
"Okay, so...now what?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Maybe we could just.....see where this goes?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
'Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm,"  
  
"Do you think....well, do you think this will go anywhere?"  
  
"I.....don't really know but....." he trailed off, looking way too thoughtful for the Inuyasha she knew.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.....I'd like to try." That was the first honest thing he had said to her without being coerced into it. He had given it up willingly. That had to mean something.  
  
"Me too," she said, just as honestly. And at that moment, both of them truly believed it would all work out in the end.  
  
*  
  
Who cares if you don't like it  
  
If you don't like it....  
  
*  
  
AN: Well, it's over...almost. There's still the epilogue, and I suggest you all read it because if I do what I'm thinking, it will take place SEVERAL years after this. And it will be pretty long...I think. Epilogue will be up soon if I get off my lazt ass and just type it. 


	10. Epilogue

AN: Well, here's the epilogue.   
  
WARNING: I had to change the rating to R. Sexual situations ahead. There is a...er....bedroom tussle. This is lime central people(bordering on lemony) and I don't need ff.net breathing down my neck. But don't worry, there's nothing too bad, and all the clothing stays on.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It Takes Two to Tango  
  
Epilogue  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She came awake in layers. First there was the darkness that completely surrounded her, just beginning to edge away. Then she became aware of some kind of warmth at her side. She moaned when she felt a soft wind blowing from near her ear, tickling her neck. Slowly the drowsiness ebbed away bringing with it a comforting entity and her eyes drifted open. She saw unusual dark gray lines in her line of vision and wondered what could cause that, then she noticed that she hadn't completely opened her eyes. Her eyelashes were stuck together and in her view. Opening them completely she almost immediately found the source of warmth. Inuyasha.  
  
He wasn't wearing a shirt and her soft comforter covered him from the waist down. If she hadn't been dressed in a baby tee and sweats she might have been worried about her barely intact virginity. Not that she didn't remember what had happened last night. SHE remembered the party. It was Inuyasha she was worried about. Why he had participated in that silly drinking game, she would never know.  
  
She heard a disgruntled groan escape the man beside her's lips and she wondered how much he had drunk. As a hanyou, he had to have drunk quite a lot if had a hangover. Just how badly had he lost that game? Stupid Sango with her stupid twenty-first birthday. No, she could possibly blame Sango or her birthday for this. Sango hadn't even wanted the big party. She had wanted to a small get-together with close friends and family, but had been talked into a big party by Miroku. Stupid Miroku and his stupid drinking game.  
  
She was probably over at his dorm room right now. She'd have to remember to check up on Sango later to see if anything had happened between her and Miroku. Not to mention kick Miroku somewhere where the Sun doesn't shine.  
  
Those two. They had been so on and off since they had gotten together in highschool that Kagome sometimes thought they were only together out of comfort. However, when she would catch one of Miroku's heated gazes directed at Sango, or the girl's reaction-which was usually to turn the same shade as a tomatoe-she would promptly discard the idea. Those two were in love, even if they weren't quite ready to admit it to each other, though she was sure they had at least admitted it to themselves.  
  
Miroku was studying to become a financial lawyer and Sango was excelling in her dance and choreography classes, while at the same time studying interior design. For all her tomboyish quirks, that girl certainly had a knack for design. Currently, the two had been "on" for the past four months and Kagome thought this time it might actually last. During their last "off" time, Miroku hadn't dated or groped any other mother. Though, he had hit on that Koharu girl.....  
  
A rough moan, not unlike the previous groan, brought her attention back to the man laying beside her and she looked up into his face. When he made no more sounds, her gaze drifted up to the white triangles on his head and before she knew what she was doing, her hand had slipped up and she lightly traced her fingertips along the base. Despite his recent (since he had entered university) desire to always wear a hat or bandana over them, he always let his ears free when it was just the two of them. She thought it was because he liked it when she touched his ears-if those rumbling purrs were anything to go by-even though he would never admit to something like that.  
  
"K'geme," he mumbled in his sleep and, knowing he probably had a throbbing headache, she stifled her giggle. However, she could tell it didn't work very well when his ears flattened against his skull. Well, if he could hear her soft giggles from across a room, then it only stood to reason that a small sound like that would make him feel like ears were bleeding when he had a hang-over.  
  
She ran her finger over one of the ears, trying to coax it out of its dejected position, and frowned when it only twitched lightly. She went over both ears, one after the ear, and only got slightly more prominent twitches. She propped herself up on the pillow, ignoring the headrush it gave her as she ran her finger over the edge of one ear. It twitched faintly.   
  
Now, determined to get his ears back to a normal position, for some unknown reason, she got up on her knees. Holding onto the headboard, she straddled his stomach and sat up, reaching forward to lightly massage the base of one ear. She was spurred onward when his head leaned into her touch. But the ear still stayed in their flattened position and that seemed odd to her. Putting weight onto one hand that lay braced on the bed by his shoulder, she scratched and massaged the ear until it began to relax and return to its natural position. Kissing the tip lightly, she moved to the next ear, giving it the same treatment until too returned to its former state.  
  
Well, she had done what she had set off to do, so what was left? Well, play with his ears some more of course. She took the wieght of her arm and brought up both her hands, massaging the furry triangles, the insides giving off a slight squeaking sound. She was so engrossed in scratching, massaging and kissing his ears that she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a low, "What are you doing?" from beneath her.   
  
She looked down, her hands still on his ears, and saw the hanyou smiling up at her. She felt his hands come up to her waist and slide down to rest on her hips before he said, "You gonna anser or do I have to tickle it out of you?"  
  
She removed her hands and was about to answer when he asked, "Why'd you stop? I didn't say stop,"  
  
"Well...I....you....I just thought....."  
  
Holding back a chuckle at the blush that now stained her cheeks he said, "You know, this is a really nice sight to wake up to. If this is how you always plan on waking me up, I think I'll sleep over more often,"  
  
"But then who will protect your precious baseball card collection?" she said, a smile adorning her face.  
  
"This, is much more important," he said, before he suddenly rolled over, pressing her hips to his stomach as he went so that he was now ontop of her with her legs hugging his sides. "As much as I liked the previous view, this position is much better,"  
  
She scowled up at him, trying to force the amusement from her eyes as she drawled, "Really, and why, praytell, is that?"  
  
"Because you are under my control this way. You can't get away little girl," he said, running a light circle around her navel.  
  
"Should I be afraid?" she asked  
  
"Oh yes, be afraid. Be afraid," he said fingering the hem of her baby tee, "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week,"  
  
"Is that a threat?" she asked playfully, resting her arms up around his neck.  
  
"No, it's a promise," he said before he pushed her shirt up to her collar bone.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she cried, letting go of him and pushing her shirt back down as he chuckled lightly, still propping himself up on his hands. She slapped his shoulder and said, "What's your problem?" in a scolding manner.  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah....well.....you....shut up."  
  
"Heh. I thought so,"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to have a hang-over?"  
  
"First, it takes alot more alcohol than that to get to the Great Inuyasha. Second, you think a little headache is gonna slow me down?"  
  
"The Great Inuyasha? Are you high as well as drunk,"  
  
"Kagome, I'm not drunk any more....and usually a buzz doesn't last this long,"  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, apparently scandalized.  
  
"I'm kidding! You know I don't do that stuff," he said as he got into a more comfortable position, one knee between her thighs and propped up on forearms before he kissed her neck. She slid her hand down his side and was relieved when she felt the soft fabric of his boxers under her fingers. If he hadn't been wearing any clothes, who knows where this could have escalated.  
  
She immediately withdrew the thought when she felt his hands at the waist band of her sweatpants. Not an unfamiliar feeling, but she really didn't have time to be playing around. She had to get to the cafe, and then she had to pick up something for dinner at her mother's. If he didn't stop slipping his hand into her pants, her whole schedule would be off.  
  
Schedules and dinners flew out of her head when she felt his hand slip into her shirt the other tugging at her panties. "Inuyasha..." she moaned. He replied with a nip to her ear and brought his hand up to graze the underside of her bossom. "Inuyasha....don't...."  
  
"You want me to stop?" he asked her collarbone as his hand moved back down to smooth over her stomach.  
  
His hands felt warm against her skin and she couldn't help but notice when he started drawing unseen picture on her stomach with his claws. "I....you....um....what was the question?"  
  
He smirked and resumed his nibbles the hand in her pants slipping underneath to cup her backside. When his other hand cupped her other cheek and ground her hips into his, she let out a guttural moan that wierdly sounded like, "Wait, stop." The wierd thing was, the arms around his neck had tightened as she said it.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, slipping his hands out of her pants and kissing her on the cheek. "Okay," he said as he rolled back to the other side of the bed.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Stopping," he said turning on his side and propping his head up in his hand to look at her, "Like you told me to,"  
  
"And you listen to me? What do I know?" she said as she propped her torso up on her forearms and looked over at him.  
  
"You seemed pretty adamant that I stop,"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "If you don't get your ass over here you'll never get under my shirt again,"  
  
He smirked and crawled back over to her. "Yes ma'am," he said as he straddled her legs and immediately started kissing her belly as his hands slipped into her shirt. He had started tugging at the waistband of her sweatpants again when she once again remembered her...responsibilities for the day.   
  
"Inuyasha," she said, trying to keep the huskiness from her voice.  
  
"Hmm..." he hummed as he pulled her pants down.   
  
"I....you have to.....don't do that,"  
  
"Don't do what?" he said against her calf as he kissed his way up on leg.  
  
"Don't do that....I mean, you have to stop,"  
  
He glanced up, giving her an incredulous look. She was kidding right? Either she was being a tease or she had finally lost it. He propped himself up on his hands and said, "Can you repeat that?"  
  
"You have to stop," she said again, managing to keep the squeak out of her voice.  
  
"You want me to stop?" he repeated his earlier question, knowing it wouldn't have the same effect as before. She just wanted to not be confused anymore.   
  
She nodded, not being able to give him a verbal answer, and he gave her a calculating look. Her once again straddled her legs and said once again, "Okay." But this time, he lifted the band of her panties and blew hot air in before rolling off her. He smirked when she shuddered, biting her lip to keep in the moan and looked over him. The grin vanished from his face and was replaced with an innocent smile that looked unnatural combined with his mischievous eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said  
  
"Yes, Kago-" he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as Kagome suddenly pounced on him, straddling his hips and kissing the juncture from his neck to his shoulder before moving down to his chest as her hips once again ground into his. He was the one to let out the moan now when she started to rock back and forth and his hands instinctively went up to her hips. His hand slipped higher and he fondled her breasts through her shirt, before moving them under the baterial to do the same thing. His hand had only just slipped out of her shirt and to the band of her panties when the door opened.  
  
"Kagome, Kaede called and said that....you.....er...."   
  
"Sango!" Kagome shrieked, jumping away from Inuyasha and grabbing the blanket to cover her already clothed body. Inuyasha dropped his head back to the bed and growled softly. Life was so unfair.....  
  
Sango, over her initial shock at walking in on her roommate in such a.....intimate position, smiled as the humour settled into her eyes. "So....I'm guessing I caught you at a bad time,"  
  
Kagome glared at her best friend and said, "Shut up before I impale you,"  
  
"Looks like Inu-baby over there was about to impale you,"  
  
Kagome turned beet red and shrieked, "Shut up!"  
  
Inuyasha, despite himself, started to chuckle as he pulled himself into a sitting postion, leaning against the headboard. "You know Sango, I couldn't have said it better myself," he said, ducking his head to avoid the pillow that had just been sent his way. He laughed outright and sent her that proud smirk that she could never stay mad at.  
  
'Is there a reason you came in here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know you were busy, but Kaede called and said she wants you in an hour earlier today."  
  
Her eyes bugged out. An hour early! With out another word, she went flying out the room to get ready for her day. When she was gone, Sango turned to Inuyasha and frowned at him, "I thought you wanted today to go smoothly?"  
  
"I do. Today has to be perfect," he stated  
  
"Well, how is that supposed to happen if you can't stick to the plan? If she hadn't gone to work today to stay and foul around with you, where would you be then, hm?" she said, her eyebrow quirking up.  
  
"Screwed....in more ways than one,"  
  
"You're disgusting," she said. Then a thought entered her head and she said hesitantly, "You guys haven't done it....have you?"  
  
"Why? You afraid you and Miroku are lagging behind?" He let out a short laugh when her face flamed and said, "No, we have not done that, exactly. Her maidenhood is still intact. How about you? You let the lech get into your pants yet?"  
  
She fixed him with a peircing glare that clearly stated "You disgust me so much I can't believe you don't disgust or self"....or something along those lines. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that," she said and turned to leave. When she heard loud laughing at her back she said, "By the way, nice boxers," over her shoulder and shut the door behind her.  
  
He looked down at his boxers and frowned. They were white with small kittens holding hearts on them. He looked back up at the door and called out, "What's wrong with my boxers?"  
  
*_*  
  
"Bye Kaede!" Kagome said as she passed the counter the woman was currently wiping.   
  
Kaede looked up and gave the young woman an affectionate smile before saying, "You don't have to come in tomorrow. Just hae fun at your mother's, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, I will!" she called, disappearing behind the cafe doors. Kagome somehow managed to pulled her keys out of her purse without dropping the pick bakery box in her arms. She had gotten a box of treats from the cafe, eliminating the need to go to another store to pick something up. Now she could just do a few errands that she had been putting off for a while and then go to her mother's. And she'd have to call Inuyasha to let him know that she wouldn't be able to see him tonight.  
  
Ooh, that might be hard, being away from him for a whole day......oh well, she could probably live through it.  
  
She opened the driver's side door and leaned over the seat, placing the box of pastries on the passenger seat. When she stood back up, about to pick up the purse she had dropped on the floor, she suddenly felt something wet burst against her back. She turned around and something hit her chest before she got the chance to figure out what was going on. She saw the remnants of bursted balloons on the floor and looked up to find the perpetrators, only to find three more balloons flying her way. She tried to dodge out of the way, but two still managed to hit her, one in the leg and the other in her side.   
  
She looked around widely, tryig to figure out who was doing thing, but saw nothing but parking lot cement and cars.....It was probably just a bunch of bored teenagers.  
  
She sighed, turning her head to look at the damage caused by the water balloons......  
  
Wait, since when did water balloons leave red and blue slashes. Why those little-they had thrown water balloons filled with paint at her, ruining her white blouse and blue jeans! Some of the paint had even splashed into her hair. What the hell was the world coming to when anyone walking down the street, minding their own goddamn business was suddenly attacked by paint wielding teenagers!  
  
She snatched up her purse and threw it into the back seat and turned a furtive glance back over the parking lot before screaming, "If I ever catch any of you mongrels, I swear you'll be in jail faster than you can say misdemeanor! After I beat the snot out of you!" before jumping into her car and driving off.  
  
Crouching against a car, Miroku turned a glance towards Sango and said, "You don't think she really meant that, do you?" as he slipped a balloon into the now open car door.  
  
"She's just mad. Besides, who says she ever figures out it was us?" she said as he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha might tell her."  
  
"Then I will be forced to beat him to a bloody pulp, now won't I?"  
  
It really, wasn't a question.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome stepped out of her shower, whipping her wet hair back as she wrapped the towel around her body. She stepped up to the fogged mirror and cleared away a circle for her to se herself. Once she was satisfied that she had gotten every fleck of paint off of her she stepped out into her room.   
  
She quickly dried her hair and wiped the water from her body before walking to the dresser and swinging it open to find a nice shirt and pants to wear to her mother's house. Somehow Sango had convinced her to wear pants more often, but she still perferred a skirt to a pair of chaffing pants.   
  
However, when she opened her dresser drawers, she found nothing. Deja vu hit her like a Mac truck and she rummaged through all her drawers before moving to the slid out drawer attached to her bed. She found nothing, which she really didn't know wether that was good or bad. She had been expecting another tape....  
  
She strode over to her closet, almost afraid to open it for what she might find. If Inuyasha had destroyed her clothes again, she was going to be going to jail for homicide very soon. 'Or maybe I'll be able to get away with it," she mused as she placed her hand on the closets knob. Pulling it open, her breath caught in her throat. Hanging in the otherwise bare closet was a dress she had never seen before in her life.  
  
It was a long backless black evening gown, with a hanging neck that looked like it would show an ample amount of cleavage. It also had a slit that came up the back of the dress, stopping around calf level. She pulled the dress from her hangars and placed it carefully on her bed, staring at it in awe. She turned back to the closet and found a white box sitting on the floor, just under where the dress had just been hanging. She brought that to the bed to and bit her lip as she placed it on the bed next to the dress.  
  
Lifting off the lid, she found an envelope sitting at the very top. There was very obviously something underneath it, but when she picked it up, all she saw was white tissue paper. She slid a folded paice of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it to find.....a list of instructions. "O~kay," she said to herself as she read the first thing on the list.   
  
1) Put on underwear.  
  
That was just to wierd. First of all, she didn't have any underwear because all her clohes had been stolen. Secondly, did Inuyasha, or whoever had typed this, really think she didn't know how to get dressed? Oh...there was more to number one.....  
  
1) Put on underwear. You'll find them unde the tissue paper.  
  
She flipped the paper back and found herself staring at a pair of black lace panties that she had never seen before. Not only that, but they were quite obviously new, since whoever had put them in here had forgotten to take the tag out. She rummaged further through the box and took out a pair of black slip back pumps, a small velvet box and a video tape. No bra.....interesting.  
  
Resisting the urge to open the velvet box before she was told to, she pulled the tags out of the panties and examined them closer. Whoever had got these knew her tastes. If it had been Sango, she would have gotten a pair cut in that shorts-style. If it had been Miroku *shudder* he probably would have gotten a thong or g-string. Anyone else would have just gotten regular panties, but these were bikini bottom underwear. But they hadn't gotten her a bra too? What was up with that.  
  
Shrugging, she pulled the panties on and turned back to the instructions.  
  
2) Put on dress. No explanation needed, I hope  
  
Well, that was interesting. She was positive she knew had set this up and a smile was beginning to tug at her lips as she pulled on the dress, careful not to rip or pull at anything. She sat down on the bed to pull on the shoes and stood up, founding that she was abit wobbl in the new shoes. She took a few steps away from the bed to make sure she could actually walk int them, then walked back and picked up the peice of paper.   
  
3) Put on shoes.  
  
Well, that was already taken care of. She walked to her mirror and gave herself a once over. Her still slightly damp hair gave her a slightly rumpled look, but the drees hugged her body nicely. Tight in all the right places and loose in all the right places. She smiled, this was turning out to be pretty fun. She had already gotten a new dress, shoes and panties out of it. If she got to keep them she'd be happy, and she couldn't wait to be able to show Inuyasha. Speaking of which, when was he gonna show up to take credit for his little prank.  
  
She walked back to the bed and once again picked up the paper, reading number four on the list.  
  
4) Pick up jewellery box, but do not open. You'll be in big trouble if you do.  
  
"I'm so scared," she said to herself as she picked up the velvet box. Of course, she still didn't open it, despite her desire to see what was inside.  
  
5) Pop video tape into VCR and take a seat to watch.  
  
She smiled, picking up the videotape as she walked out to her livingroom and popped in the tape, taking seat on the couch after she pressed play. On the screen, an image of Inuyasha, dressed in a black tuxedo and staring at something beyond the camera appeared. "You got it Miro-," a hissing cut offhis sentence and Inuyasha chuckled lightly, remembrance flitting across his eyes before he turned to look directly at the camera. "Well, hello Kagome. If your watching this then that means your dressed in the black dress I got for you. I bet you look beautiful in it. You always do." Kagome blushed, "You're probably wondering what's going on. And let me assure you right now, your clothes are perfectly fine and folded up at my house. Don't worry.  
  
"Now for the actual purpose for this unorthodox greeting. Kagome, we have been dating since highschool and when we graduated I never thought I could possibly love someone as much as I loved you. But I was so wrong," his eyes sparkled but hers widened as she held her breath, "My feelings for you grow more and more every single day and it got to the point where I thought I would die if you weren't constantly near me. You're my obsession Kagome, my addiction. But you're also the woman that I am in love with.  
  
"I don't know much, but I know this. If you're not by my side when I fall asleep, I can't get a good night's rest and if you aren't there when I wake up, I can only wonder where you are and hope that you come to me soon. I'm always thinking about you and your always in my dreams. After five years, I thought my feelings for you would lessen or at least dull, but they haven't. My love for you only grows stronger and I can't possibly imagine not spending the rest of my days without you. And that is probably one of the more poetic things I've ever said.  
  
"I know I can't give you everything you want. I can't promise that I'll say or do the right thing, I can't give you the gifts that you deserve and I can't give you the romantic words you want. I'm just not capable of it. What I can give you is me, my love, my body, my mind, and my soul. All I have is a promise to you that I will never break. I promise to always be good to you. I promise to always take care of you. And I promise to always love you. Kagome......open the box," and he stopped, just staring at the screen, a genuine smile on his lips.  
  
She looked down at the box tightly clenched in her hand and slowly opened it. She found herself staring at a large, clear diamond that was surrounded by smaller, red diamonds. The red seemed to surround the hwite in an almost protective hug, and they were crafted onto a small band of white gold. She gasped as she stared at the ring in a disjointed stupor.  
  
"I guess that means you like it,"  
  
She looked up at the screen at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, but the tape had run out and the screen was now casting a blue light over its surroundings. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Inuyasha smiling down at her. He walked around the couch so that he was standing in front of her and she could see that he was dressed in the same suit as the videotape. He took the box out of her hand and knelt before her holding it out to her. "Kagome, You know that I love you, that I'm in love with you....that, oh hell, they have to come up with a new word for what I feel for you. I need to know...." then he stopped, like he was afraid that if he said it out loud he would lose her somehow.   
  
They had never before discussed their future together. He knew the basics of marriage and he had explained to her the finer points of mating. Sure, both knew that the other wanted to be with the other, but for how long, what kind of commitment? Kagome brought a hand to his cheek in a comforting manner and when he saw her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, her hand slipped down to his neck. He needed no further encouragements. "Kagome, will you be my mate? Will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled, taking a deep breath to quelch the happy tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. She openedher mouth to respond, but found that she had momentarily lost her voice. She tried again and a squeak escaped. She saw the fear build inhis eyes and decided that words woldn't properly display how she felt at the moment. She leaned down at captured his hips, kissing him passionately as she poured all her feeling for him ino that kiss.  
  
Inuyasha's hands came up around her waist and pulled her onto the flor infront of him, seizing her chin with one head to tilt her head to his liking and running a hand over her bare back. Her hands clenched his jacket as she pressed her body into his, trying to show him how she felt through her action. When they finally broke apart, she was gasping and panting and he was breathing heavily. He smiled down at her and said, "So, was that a yes or a no?"  
  
"You are just so funny. I think I may die from laughter," she said, brushing her lips against his. He ent in for a longer but chaste kiss and she mumbled, "Yes," against his lips.  
  
"What?" he said, pulling away slightly  
  
"Yes, I will. I want to be with you as long as possible Inuyasha. You make me happy,"  
  
He buried his face in her hair and said, "I love you,"  
  
"I love you to. So much," she said, turning her head slightly to kiss his cheek. He pulled back and picked her up and sat down on the couch, positioning her in his lap. 'So.....do I get to keep the dress?"  
  
"Absolutely. You look great in it,"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, but it would look better around your ankles,"  
  
She punched him lightly, as he seized her hand and pulled the ring out of it's box. He quickly slipped it onto her ring finger and kissed the tip of her finger. When he loked back up to her face to find that a single tear had made it's way down her cheek. "Kagome? Why are you crying?"  
  
She looked at him incredulously. How dense could one guy get?  
  
"Do....do you.....not want to be with me?"  
  
"What? Of course I do. I love you, you idiot. I'm crying because I'm happy,"  
  
"Why would you cry if your happy?"  
  
"They're happy tears.....I'm happy."  
  
".....oh......" Then he smiled and captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss that slowly made it's way to it's toes back up again.  
  
When they broke away, Kagome was the first to talk. "So, what's the deal with the dress? Did you just want to butter me up first, or try to guilt me into saying yes?" she said, though the teasing tone in her voice made it obvious she wasn't serious.  
  
"Actually, Sango told me once that girls don't wear bras when the wear backless dresses. I figured it was the perfect excuse to be able to do this." He said, cupping one breast in his hand while the other slipped into her dress though the back and grazed the other breast. He slipped the thick strap down her shoulder and rolled the peak in is fingers.  
  
"....oh....okay, that's a really good reason," she said, burying her face into his chest. Removing the hand and putting her strap back up he continued to play with the other breast he held through the dress, amazed at how much of her he could feel through the thin fabric. She managed to push his jacket off and loosened the first two buttons on his white shirt. She felt his hand travel down her back, in her dress, and further down to cup her butt, moving further to light graze his fingers across her over-heated, panty-covered core. "Inuyasha....." she moaned, even as she removed his hand from her person. "If you want to do that, we should probably take this into the bedroom,"  
  
"Hmm.....no, I think I'm content to just sit here with you. I don't want to move," he said as he removed his hand from her breast and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him and settled into a comfortable position against his chest. She smiled when he brought one of her hands away from his neck and intertwined their fingers. Looking down at their fingers, a warm feeling wrapped around her and she had no doubts that the both of them would have a happy future together.  
  
They would be doing their own tango for a long time..  
  
*  
  
AN: Well, it's done. You may not be happy with the epilogue, but I am, I like the endng more than I like the way I wrote the story....which isn't saying muhc. Okay, well, if you liked this, check out my story "Plain Sight". It is currently my favourite story and I'll probably be continuously writing it for a while. 


End file.
